El toque de una bruja
by bellsblommb
Summary: Durante años la ha observado, la ha cuidado, la ha admirado y la ha anhelado en silencio. Pero... ¿Que pasaria si Jacob muriera y Nessie quedara devastada y sola? ¿Seria este el momento adecuado para acercarse? ¿Que hara Nessie? Alec/Nessie
1. Prefacio

**Bueno, muchos me convencieron y como q me entro el gusanito y decidi escribir un fic de Alec y Nessie. Recién termine Hechizo de Luz de Luna (el fic de Alec y la humana Bloom) y dije, por que no.**

**Ojala les guste para continuarlo, por lo pronto les dejo el prefacio y el cap. 1**

**Si se realizara, llevaría el mismo orden que el fic anterior (osea un cap. Narrado por Alec y otro por Nessie y así)**

**Bueno aquí se los dejo**

_Prefacio_

_¿Cómo se habían atrevido? ¿Cómo habían podido hacerlo? Faltar a una de las reglas más importantes. Los niños inmortales eran un tabú, algo que no debía mencionarse, un pecado y una abominación. ¿Acaso los Cullen no se cansaban de romper las reglas? ¿Creían que de verdad saldrían ilesos en esta ocasión? Siempre lo lograban, por uno u otro motivo siempre eran inocentes. Pero esta vez sería diferente, de eso estaba seguro. No podían salvarse de algo así, no ahora. Avanzamos en el claro dispuestos a juzgarlos y atacarlos._

_Y así fue… pero no encontramos lo que esperaba._

_La patética excusa que los Cullen y sus testigos dieron fue que la niña era el resultado de la fusión entre el vampiro y la humana. Al parecer era verdad, porque mi maestro lo creyó y después de tanto deliberar, fueron inocentes… otra vez._

_Pero ya no prestaba atención en eso, ya no veía la furia de mi hermana al encontrarse a alguien superior en poder como ella, ya no vi los rostros de desilusión del resto de la guardia al no llevar nuevos miembros, tampoco vi la ejecución de la vampira de Denali; solo me dediqué a contemplar a la niña hibrida._

_Un creciente interés había despertado en mi al imaginarme a ese monstruo poblando la tierra, un ser que no era natural, pero que, si hablamos de seres antinaturales, yo era el menos indicado para quejarme._

_Estaba aferrada al hombro de su madre y con los rasgos caracterizados por el miedo. Cuando estuvo cerca de Aro pude contemplarla mejor y supe que era inteligente. A los pocos minutos estuve de acuerdo con Marco, la pequeña no simbolizaba peligro alguno y, si había alguna duda, podíamos inspeccionarla en el futuro. No le vi caso a nuestra visita y me sentí frustrado. Habíamos viajado demasiado en balde._

_Pero entonces, cuando ya nos retirábamos, la pequeña saltó al lomo de uno de los licántropos. Me invadió un extraño sentimiento que solo puedo definir como alegría. Sentí alegría por la niña, su mundo estaba a salvo y sin que yo lo esperara, levantó la mirada directamente hacia a mí. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y me estremecí._

_Que equivocado había estado, la pequeña Cullen era más peligrosa que toda la guardia Vulturi junta, más peligrosa que el don de Jane, más peligrosa que mi propio don. Una sola mirada a sus ojos era suficiente para que te cautivara como una bruja, como una maldita bruja hechiza a sus víctimas. Eso era la niña, una bruja, una vil y aterradora bruja que me embaucó y desde entonces, no volví a ser el mismo._

_Tal vez nunca lo seria._


	2. Mi secreto

**Bueno, aquí esta el primer cap.**

**Ojala les guste y avísenme para continuarla o no**

Cap.1 Mi secreto

Alec

La pequeña Reneesme (que ya no tenía nada de pequeña) caminaba impaciente en el pasillo de su escuela. No sabía cómo calmarse y al mismo tiempo sonreír como si de verdad lo sintiera, nunca se le había dado eso de mentir y ahora no era la excepción. Conocía cada rasgo de su rostro como si fuera un experto. Cuando fruncía los labios y giraba los ojos era una clara de señal de desesperación e ira. Ira por no ser libre de hacer lo que cree que debía hacer.

-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Lo encontraste?-preguntó desesperada

-Lo siento Ness pero no, no puedo entrar a la red de la escuela-dijo apenada la chica

-Pero… Olga… tu eres una experta en las computadoras… ¿Cómo que no puedes entrar?-

-Lo lamento, pero el sistema de la escuela tiene una configuración bastante extraña, los pings de internet y de redes son confidenciales y se encuentran protegidos-

Nessie suspiró resignada

-No te entendí nada, pero supongo que intentas decirme que la escuela está protegida-

-Así es-

-Bueno… de todos modos… gracias Olga-

-De nada… y lo siento-la chica se retiró y Nessie recostó su cabeza en la pared a punto de llorar

-Van a matarme, van a matarme-se lamentaba

Como me hubiese encantado ayudarla, pero si la chica genio de las computadoras no había podido hacerlo, yo menos. Yo no tenía ninguna idea de esas cosas.

Reneesme tomó su mochila y empezó desganada el camino a casa. La acompañé, sin que ella lo notara obviamente. Continuó llorando y lanzando maldiciones a sí misma. Ni siquiera pensar en el idiota de su novio la hacía feliz. Lo veía por que a cada momento ella admiraba su celular, específicamente, una fotografía de los dos juntos y aun así no sonreía.

Cuando comenzó a entrar en el territorio prohibido, me fui alejando más. El indiscreto de su padre podía oír los pensamientos a un radio de 10 kilómetros a la redonda y yo había sido cauteloso durante años, evitando que él descubriera mis pensamientos y por lo tanto, mi presencia.

Cuando traspasó el límite, suspiré resignado y triste. Ya podía imaginarme las duras palabras que los Cullen le lanzarían y lo peor, no podía estar ahí para defenderla, y aunque pudiese, ella no sabía nada de mí, por lo tanto mis fantasías eran vanas, vacías y sin ninguna posibilidad de que se cumplieran.

Ella jamás seria mía y lo sabía, pero eso no me impedía observarla. Nadie saldría lastimado por una mirada, nadie excepto yo.

El problema de Nessie habían sido sus bajas calificaciones. Cuando se lo proponía, Edward Cullen podía ser muy estricto y aunque Nessie fuese sumamente inteligente, tenía… ciertas distracciones.

Sus amigas eran unas pendencieras sin destino, desobligadas con cinismo y pre juiciosas como jamás imaginé que existieran, pero eran sus amigas y hasta la fecha, no había visto a ninguna ofenderla a sus espaldas. Créanme, si eso hubiese pasado, la chica ya no estaría en este mundo, de eso me habría encargado.

El espectáculo comenzó:

-¡Reneesme Carlie Cullen! ¡Que significa esto!-

-Es mi boleta de calificaciones-dijo temerosa

-¡Ya lo sé! Lo que quiero saber es porque reprobaste cuatro materias-

-No son cuatro materias, son menos-

-No mientas Reneesme, son cuatro-dijo la voz de su padre

Se escuchó como la chica movía papeles y jadeaba.

-¡Dios mío! Si son cuatro-

-Reneesme, todos nosotros hicimos un acuerdo-dijo la calmada voz de Bella-habías bajado bastante tu promedio y te pedimos que mejoraras-

-Sí, lo sé mamá pero…-Nessie fue interrumpida

-Pero no cumpliste, al contrario, bajaste mas-dijo con desdén el padre

-Pero yo…-ella trató de defenderse

-Nessie, tú nos prometiste que mejorarías y que si no lo hacías, nosotros tendríamos la libertad de prohibir la relación que has llevado con Jacob, lo lamento querida, pero reglas son reglas-

-Lo sé-su voz se oyó quebrada-¿Puedo ir a mi habitación?-

-Adelante… por cierto estas castigada-

-¡Ya lo sé!-gritó venenosamente a su padre y se fue a su habitación

Mi teléfono celular sonó, casi se me cae de las manos. Como odiaba ese aparato. Contesté

-Hola-

-Joven Alec… ¿Dónde está?-

-Estoy de camino Gianna-mentí-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Los amos tienen una reunión dentro de poco y su hermana lo está buscando como desesperada, ya no sé qué decirle-

-Tranquila Gianna voy para allá-cambié mi tono de voz-y mas te vale no decirle a nadie de mis escapadas-

-Descuide señor, yo soy leal-dijo ella sonriendo

-Bien-

Regresarme desde Forks Washington hasta Volterra en cuestión de segundos era mi especialidad, llevaba demasiado tiempo haciéndolo.

Diez años, diez años llevaba espiando a la pequeña Cullen, observándola, analizándola, burlándome de ella, odiándola y desafortunadamente, amándola. Desde esa ocasión en el claro, cuando se supone que íbamos a matarla, ella era mi obsesión.

Nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera Gianna, lo único que ella conocía de mi secreto era que yo me escapaba, pero nunca supo a donde y nunca lo sabría. Jane tampoco sospechaba de mis locuras y nunca lo haría. Seria humillante para mí confesarle a mi hermana que me había enamorado de una Cullen y lo peor, de la hibrida Cullen, y aun más humillante seria que la había espiado durante diez años sin que ella y su familia lo supieran, eso solo demostraría que aparte de idiota, era patético.

Jane caminaba como desesperada en todo el pasillo, me coloqué a su lado dándole un susto de muerte, bueno… lo sería si estuviésemos vivos.

-¿Por qué tan nerviosa hermanita?-

-¡Al fin! ¿Dónde rayos estabas?-

-Salí a cazar, paranoica-le dije con frialdad

Cuando yo espiaba a Reneesme Cullen me envolvía una máscara de ternura y amor que creía olvidados, pero cuando volvía a Italia, me comportaba como el Vulturi que era, frio y calculador, hasta pareciera que Reneesme no existía en mi vida y era mejor así.

Ser un vampiro normal con mis amos y con todos los que me rodeaban y convertirme en un idiota enamorado cuando la espiaba.

Nadie lo sabría jamás, ni siquiera los Cullen, ni siquiera Aro, pues su confianza en mí era tal, que ni siquiera inspeccionaba mis pensamientos; era mi secreto, mi único secreto y lo seria por siempre.


	3. Un amor a escondidas

**Bueno, he leído sus reviews (y me emociona mucho q les agradara la idea)**

**Les dejo este cap. Q es algo corto y sirve como preámbulo a lo q viene**

**Ojala les guste**

Cap. 2 Un amor a escondidas

Nessie

La idea había sido de mi tia Alice. Durante toda la tarde había estado pensando solo en ir de compras y en lo que me pondría. Por ningun motivo había pensado en el verdadero plan, papá era capaz de descubrirlo y no quería terminar confinada en un convento (lo creía capaz de mandarme a un convento). Al final, resultó, pero con algunos percances.

-Edward… voy a ir de compras-

-Eso no es una novedad en ti-dijo mi padre con un ligero toque de sarcasmo-¿Por qué me estas avisando?-

-Quiero que Nessie me acompañe-

-No, Nessie está castigada-

-Por favor Edward, te comportas como un militar y lo peor… ni siquiera te enlistaste en el ejercito-dijo mi tia fastidiada

-Reglas son reglas-

-Edward… creo que Nessie podría acompañar a Alice-dijo mamá dulcemente-ya bastante castigo es ser el conejillo de indias de Alice con respecto a la ropa-

Mi tia Alice le enseñó la lengua y después sonrió complacida:

-De acuerdo, puede ir-aceptó papá-pero no lleguen tarde-

-¡Si capitán!-Alice levantó la mano a la altura de la frente como los soldados

Fue genial. Al instante salimos en su auto y cuando ya estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos del radar de mi padre, tia Alice desvió el camino llevando al bosque, específicamente, a la cascada, donde siempre nos reuníamos Jacob y yo.

-Gracias tia, de verdad… no se que haría sin ti-

-Naturalmente que nada Nessie, pero ya no pierdas tiempo… reúnete con tu enamorado-

Me despedí con un beso y llegué con Jacob, quien me recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-Supe lo de tu castigo-me dijo

-Sí… es horrible-

-Actua como un anciano-dijo fastidiado

-Tiene 120 años, creo que eso es lo que lo motiva a ser tan estricto-

-Es un buen punto, pero es insoportable-

-Nada me separaría de ti, ni siquiera mi pésimo desempeño académico-

-¿Aunque nuestro amor tenga que ser a escondidas?-me miró a los ojos

-Aunque tenga que hacer cualquier cosa-

Sin evitarlo unimos nuestros labios en un beso desenfrenado. Lo amaba y muchísimo y tener que reducir nuestro noviazgo a salidas clandestinas había sido mi maldita culpa. Si tan solo hubiese ignorado los planes de las holgazanas de Pilar y Sofía, todo estaría muy bien. Pero la idiota había sido yo. Se les ocurrió que podríamos escarparnos un día, irnos de pinta; desgraciadamente escogimos el día en que el profesor de historia hizo un examen sorpresa, la maestra de literatura se coordino con el de biología y dejaron un extenso trabajo (del cual no nos enteramos hasta el día de la entrega) y el maestro de estadísticas… bueno…. Él simplemente me odiaba. Todo había resultado en una horrenda cruz de reprobadas que me había costado mi libertad amorosa, pero todo estaría bien, de eso me encargaria.

Continuamos besándonos y así podríamos haber seguido, pero escuché un ruido demoledor, gruñidos y una rama caer. Al instante nos separamos y buscamos indicios de que alguien nos hubiera visto, tal vez papá o algún lobo. Pero no, no había nadie y me extrañó muchísimo.

Volvió a tomarme entre sus brazos mientras decía:

-Ness… me ausentare un tiempo-

-¿Cómo?-

-Sí, al parecer hay vampiros, a parte de los Cullen, rondando Forks… son bastantes y como manada debemos replegarlos, será una misión rápida-

-¿Cuándo volveras?-pregunté haciendo un puchero

-Dos días máximo, te lo prometo-sonrió-debo irme ahora-

-¿Tan pronto?-

-Sí mi amor… lo siento-comenzó a alejarse-Volvere en dos días… te amo-

-Y yo a ti-

-¿Me esperaras?-

-Por siempre-

Pero justo cuando su silueta se hizo mas pequeña, me invadió un horrendo sentimiento. Era como preocupación, era un mal presentimiento. Completamente angustiada le grité:

-¡Cuidate mucho!-

-¡Lo hare!-gritó y desapareció

Rogaba con el alma que solo fuese el dolor de no verlo dos días, pero no podía definir este presentimiento y me destrozaba, me destrozaba bastante. Era como un augurio de que algo malo iba a pasar y no sabia por que.

**Las cosas se van aponer trágicas en el siguiente cap. **

**Ojala les guste**

**Pobre de mi Alec sufriendo al verlos juntos (naturalmente que los vio, él espia a Nessie todo el tiempo, además… quien creen q rompe la rama)**


	4. Cuando las brujas lloran

**Bueno, aquí esta otro cap**

**Q bueno que he podido escribirlo, **

**Ojala les guste**

Cap. 3 Cuando las brujas lloran

Alec

Era uno de esos días. Era uno de esos clásicos días. Días en los que odiaba a Reneesme Carlie Cullen con toda mi alma (y eso que yo pensé que ya no tenia alma), días en los que tenia ganas de mandarle toda la guardia vulturi a ella y a su familia, para que los destrozaran y al menos mi dolor se mitigara, días en los que deseaba tanto estar en el lugar del licántropo, días en los que los celos, el dolor y la desesperación me hacían su prisionero y me torturaban mas de lo Jane podría hacer, días en los que mi amor por ella crecía con espinas. Días comunes.

Ella y su novio, el licántropo, estaban compartiendo comentarios dañinos hacia Edward Cullen, hablando de su amor y procurándose cariño. Se besaron, frente a mis ojos, y aquello quemaba como hierro recién forjado, como lava ardiente. Era uno de esos días en los que ellos se demostraban su amor y yo recibia la cachetada en la cara, la cachetada que decía "Ella jamás será tuya". Eran esos días en los que, cuando regresaba a Volterra, conseguía al primer prisionero que se me cruzaba y lo torturaba a mas no poder. Incluso hasta Jane tenia miedo de mí, ella, la sadica Jane, la chica que le fascinaba provocar dolor en las mentes mas frágiles, me temía cuando yo volvia de ver a Reneesme y a Jacob Black estar juntos y demostrarse amor. Era demasiado. Entonces… si yo sufria cada vez que los veía… ¿Por qué seguía volviendo? ¿Me fascinaba torturarme acaso? No, la razón de mi regreso era que prefería sufrir viéndolos a no volver a verla. No verla seria un dolor mas mortífero.

Pero hoy, había sido mucho mas fuerte que otras veces. En ese beso se entregaron, se olvidaron de todo, en otras palabras, se amaron y no pude mas y deje que mi furia y mi dolor salieran, destrozando una rama de uno de los arboles de los que estaba colgado y lanzándola a lo lejos.

Ellos se separaron y comenzaron a buscar al autor del crimen. Quise patearme en ese momento "estúpido Alec con tus estúpidas emociones" me reprendí. No tenia idea de que excusa dar si me descubrían. "Que tal Reneesme, resulta que yo soy Alec Vulturi y te he espiado durante casi toda tu vida" aquello, a parte de ser patético, la asustaría. Si lo veíamos objetivamente, yo era un acosador de menores, espiaba a mi victima y le duplicaba hasta el infinito la edad. Yo era un pervertido, seria un pervertido ante sus ojos.

Al final, nadie descubrió nada. Siguieron hablándose cariñosamente y yo estaba a punto de explotar de dolor, pero una nueva emoción me asaltó. Fue cuando la vi despedirse de su novio, en su rostro había una señal clara de preocupación y miedo.

Podría haberle dicho que no se preocupara, que su lobo estaría bien, que él era el mas fuerte de todos los que había visto rondándola, nada malo pasaría. Sin embargo, volví a Volterra completamente preocupado e ido, ni siquiera torture a mi prisionero. No, nada, Reneesme no podía dormir de preocupación y yo no pude realizar mis actividades por el mismo motivo.

* * *

Daba vueltas y vueltas en su habitación. Nessie no podía calmarse y ya estaba considerando seriamente la posibilidad de inmovilizarla con mi don para que dejara de hacer hoyos en el piso de tanto caminar, pero sabia que esto solo alarmaría a los Cullen y no quería ser descubierto.

Percibí un asqueroso olor a perro mojado y suspiré frustrado. "Ahí lo tienes Nessie, tu novio ya esta aquí, deja de dar vueltas" pensé, pero me equivoque, por que no fue Jacob el que apareció en la entrada de la casa Cullen, fue otro, un lobo al que creo que llamaban Seth. El lobo Seth tenia un semblante completamente pálido y sin ganas, como si algo malo hubiese pasado.

-¡Seth! ¡Seth!-gritó Nessie desde la ventana

-Nessie-dijo el chico con tristeza

Reneesme saltó desde la ventana, ignorando la prohibición de Edward Cullen y le preguntó desenfrenadamente:

-¿Ya volvieron? ¿Dónde está Jacob? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?-

Seth iba a contestar, pero se tensó y mirando a los lados comenzó a decir:

-¿Hueles eso? Hay un vampiro aquí… es como… es como un olor dulzón en el aire-

-Que no te sorprenda, hay muchos vampiros aquí-

-No… es diferente al de los Cullen-me preocupé y empecé a tener la ligera sospecha de que ese olor era mio

-Probablemente sea yo, desde que tengo memoria lo he olido, no creo que un vampiro llevara espiándome toda mi vida-

"No estas tan lejos de la verdad" pensé sarcásticamente

-Pero el olor no importa… dime que pasa-

El semblante del chico Seth volvió a apagarse

-Nessie… lo que pasa es que… Jacob… bueno…. Jacob-

-¿Qué pasa con Jacob? ¡Habla!-ella estaba desesperada

-Eran demasiados vampiros y… nos atacaron y… bueno…-

-¡Dilo de una vez!-

-Seth ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Edward mientras llegaba y mirando a su hija preguntó-¿Y tú que haces aquí? Se supone que estas castigada-

-Papá espera… Seth quiere decirme algo… ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Dónde esta Jacob? ¿Por qué no vino?-

Edward jadeó sorprendido mientras decía sin pensar:

-¿Jacob esta muerto?-

-¡Que!-gritó Nessie-no… no… no es verdad… estas mintiendo… ¡Dilo Seth!... ¿Es verdad?-

-Lo es-agachó la cabeza

Reneesme se tambaleó en su lugar mientras gritaba completamente fuera des í:

-¡No! ¡No es verdad! ¡No!-tomó a Seth de los hombros y comenzó a agitar al pobre muchacho-¡Di que no es verdad! ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo Seth! ¡Por favor!-

Edward la apartó y ella siguió gritando:

-¡No! ¡Jacob! ¡No! ¡Quiero morirme! ¡Quiero morirme también!-

-¡Reneesme calmate!-

-¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer! ¡Dejarme llorarle!-sus lagrimas fluían mientras caía al piso completamente inmovilizada.

Había sido yo. no podía soportarlo, verla llorara, verla sufrir era peor que cualquier cosa mala que pudiera pasarme. Hubiese preferido mil veces el tormento de verlos juntos que su dolor. Por esa razón la había inmovilizado, de esa manera, al menos su dolor se calmaria un poco.

Cuando las brujas lloran los días se ponen nublados, la luz del sol desaparece y en el aire predomina la desolación y la desesperanza. Cuando las brujas lloran, la felicidad y la buena fortuna desaparecen, los malos augurios se cumplen y las voluntades decrecen. Pero aun, cuando las brujas lloran, el amor no se extingue, no se apaga y curiosamente, es el único que sobrevive.

Reneesme siguió durmiendo. Ella había perdido a su mitad y aunque suene puramente egoísta, yo había ganado una posibilidad. "Ella podría quererme" pensé, no ahora, no cuando su herida estaba fresca, pero después, era posible, pasado el tiempo, pues tenia toda la eternidad para esperar el momento indicado. ¿Lo seria ahora? Mi mente me decía que no, pero mi corazón, mi muerto corazón me lo aseguraba.

**¿Qué creen que pase?**

**Bueno para averiguarlo, hay que leer el próximo cap. Por ahora, dejen reviews (ayuda a perder peso) jaja, no es cierto :)**


	5. Decisiones bajo la luna

**Holaaa, lamento tanto la tardanza, pero he sufrido, en serio (odio a mi maestro de biología) jaja**

**Bueno volviendo a los asuntos importantes, aquí les dejo el cap. De Nessie**

**Es muy importante créanme, ya se darán cuenta el porque**

**Una cosa mas, entré al The Sadness Story Contest con una historia sobre Alice y Edward, llamada "La luz de mis ojos"**

**El concurso se trata de escribir one shots con finales tristes y parejas canon (o no canon pero solo en amistad) y entré, me gustaría que lo leyeran y si les parece q deben votar por mi, pues adelante y si no, también, con q lo lean yo me siento agradecida (y claro dejen reviews, no es amenaza, notese el sarcasmo)**

**Y sin mas cosa, se los dejo**

**Ojala les guste**

Cap. 4 Decisiones bajo la luna

Nessie

Ahora que ya estaba mejor(bueno, entre comillas) sabia perfectamente que todo era real, que Jacob había muerto, que se había ido, sin mí. Era muy doloroso, pero no podía sumirme en mar de lágrimas, no podía condenarme a vagar por siempre lamentándome de su partida, aunque eso fuese mortal, debía comenzar a superarlo.

Los funerales de Jacob fueron en la Push, por lo tanto, era la única Cullen que pudo asistir, aunque el resto de la familia si lamentaba su partida, habían empezado a encariñarse con él. Rose extrañaría al objeto de sus burlas mordaces, Emmett extrañaría a su compañero de travesuras (si, aunque suene infantil, ellos hacían travesuras), tia Alice extrañaría a su aspirina(llamado así por papá, por el hecho de quitarle el dolor de cabeza a Alice), mi madre y mi padre extrañarían a un buen amigo y yo, yo extrañaría a mi amor.

Ahora que miraba directamente a la luna, estaba consciente que estando en Forks no lograría mi propósito de despejarme, de superarlo. Sabia que sí me quedaba aquí, cada centímetro cuadrado del lugar me recordaría cualquier cosa que hubiésemos hecho juntos. Sabia que caminar en el bosque me recordaría la ultima vez que nos vimos y sabia que vivir en mi casa, me recordaría las veces que la habíamos destrozado jugando con los alimentos y todas las tonterías que soliamos hacer en mi infancia. Seria mucho mas difícil y yo no quería tomar el camino laborioso, no esta vez.

Por ello, después de darle un ultimo vistazo a la luna, me dirigí a la sala de la casa para hablar con todos, mi decisión ya estaba tomada, solo esperaba que la aceptaran.

Bajé las escaleras y todos me miraron como si hubiese vuelto de la tumba o del mas alla. Bueno, después de 2 semanas llorando a Jacob, sus reacciones eran normales.

-Nessie… has decidido levantarte… eso me alegra mucho-dijo mi abuelita Esme

-He decidido muchas cosas en los últimos minutos-dije y papá me miró refunfuñando. Le agradecí con la mirada a mi madre que me protegiera con su escudo

-Hablanos de eso Ness-dijo papá

-Quiero irme de Forks-

Toda la familia brincó ante esta idea

-¿Irnos?-preguntó tía Rosalie

-Sí… quiero supera la partida y se que si me quedo en Forks, no lo lograré, por ello quiero irme-solté la ultima palabra como si fuese un castigo-quiero irme… sola-

-¿Sola?-ahora fue Jasper el que se sorprendió

-Estas loca si piensas que te iras sola-dijo papá preocupado

-¿Dónde irias?-preguntó mamá

-Ese es otro asunto que quiero hablar-

-Si realmente quieres irte de Forks tú sola, creo que no debemos evitarlo, pero la pregunta es…. ¿A dónde vas a ir?-explicó Emmett

Respire profundamente. Sabia que esta conversación seria difícil, pero no había otra opción

-Volterra-

-¡Definitivamente no!-gritó mi padre furioso-¡No irás con los Vulturi!-

Es la única opción-defendí mi punto

-No me importa Reneesme, es demasiado arriesgado, te quedaras aquí-

Y entonces, las emociones explotaron:

-¡Tu no sabes lo que es perder a un ser querido! ¿Lo sabes? ¿Sabes que es mirara a tu alrededor y sentir su presencia hasta en la particula mas delgada del viento? ¿Comprendes cuanto dolor alberga esto? ¿Cuántas punzadas te atacan cuando los recuerdos vienen a ti como cuchillos, como dagas en el aire y en tu corazón? ¿Lo sabes?-

-Reneesme-papá me miró con pena y dolor

-¿Lo sabes? Por que si es así, no comprendo entonces por que no me dejas ir-

-Por que puede ser…-

-Edward-le interrumpió mi madre-dejala ir, ella estará bien-

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura?-la miró

-No lo estoy, es solo una corazonada, confía en ella, confía en mí-

Papá suspiró

-De acuerdo, llamaremos a los Vulturi en la mañana para comunicarles tu visita… cuidate mucho-

-Gracias papá-lo abracé

-Todos te vamos a extrañar mucho-dijo Alice-pero creo que estaras bien-me guiñó un ojo. No supe el significado y ciertamente, me asustaba saberlo

-Cuidate pequeño monstruo-dijo tío Emmett y me dio uno de sus particulares abrazos de oso

Tía Rosalie, mi segunda madre, me abrazó tiernamente mientras decía:

-Ten mucho cuidado y escribenos-

-Siempre-

Y así me fui despidiendo de cada uno de ellos, aun no me iba, pero ya estaban comenzando a hacerlo. Con mis padres fue mas difícil.

-Mi niña, ojala encuentras la paz que tanto estas buscando-dijo mi madre mientras em abrazaba fervientemente

-Yo también lo deseo mami-lloré

-Mi Ness-Ness-dijo papá usando el diminutivo de mi infancia-eres tan terca y amante del peligro como tu madre, pero quiero que estes bien, cuidate, no aceptes ninguna propuesta y nunca olvides quien eres-

-Tranquilo papá, tu Ness-Ness volverá sana y salva-

Subí a mi habitación para preparar las cosas de mi viaje. Miré nuevamente la luna y esbocé una débil sonrisa. No tenia idea de que me esperaba con los Vulturi, pero algo en el resplandeciente astro de la noche, me decía que me ayudaría a sanar mi dolor, aunque no estuviera segura del por que.

**Chan chan chan, Nessie irá a Volterra, como reaccionará Alec cuando la vea. Será **

**a)Se desmayara (biológicamente imposible)**

**b)Le dara chorrillo(creo que eso es exagerar y ser asqueroso también jaja)**

**c)Se dara un tiro(jaja, mi frase favorita cuando estoy en problemas "Si olvido mi tarea o le pasa algo me doy un tiro")**

**para saberlo hay que leer el próximos cap y grax por esperarme en serio**

**dejen reviews, me dijeron que con cada uno se reparten hombres guapos(jaja, eso seria grandioso y mas si se tratara de alguno de los bombones de Twilight)**


	6. Cuando a la bruja se le ocurre visitarte

**Bueno, hoy me adelante y les deje el cap. Antes , pero pues ya lo tenia y dije ¿Por qué no? Jaja**

**Ojala les guste y no, Alec no se desmayara, pero si perderá un poco la razón, lo internaran en un hospital psiquiátrico y… jaja, no es cierto, solo bromeaba**

**Ojala les guste, disfrutenlo**

Cap. 5 Cuando a la bruja se le ocurre visitarte

Alec

Estaba algo molesto. No había podido ver a Nessie en todo el día debido a que Aro quería nuestra presencia para recibir a una visita suya. Lo había anunciado desde la primera hora de la mañana destruyendo mis planes. Hicimos todo lo que él ordenó; preparar la habitación, los consumos alimenticios, por que según Aro, su visitante era humano, hicimos el aseo. Me sentía el empleado de un hotel y lo peor, no podia dejar mi turno por un momento e ir a ver a mi Nessie aunque fuera unos segundos.

"Mi Nessie" me gustaba como sonaba, me gustaba decirlo aunque fuera en mi cabeza, me gustaba imaginar ese mundo donde ella era mía, donde pronunciaba las palabras de amor que siempre le profesaba a su fallecido licántropo, pero dirigidas a mí, un lugar donde yo podría acercarme y sostenerla en mis brazos, jurarle que le protegería hasta el ultimo de sus cabellos, aquel universo en el que yo pudiera amarla y ella me correspondiera, un lugar feliz, besar esos labios, contemplar esos ojos chocolate que la caracterizaban, tocar su piel mediante una caricia a su mejilla, entregarle el corazón y obtener el suyo…

-Alec… Alec…-Jane resopló molesta-¡Alec despierta!-

-¡Que… que ocurre!-moví la cabeza desorientado

-Pasa que es la tercera vez en el día que te quedas ido, inmovíl, como si estuvieras en otro mundo-

-Lo… lo siento-

-Lo siento nada… últimamente te estas portando mas raro de lo normal…-dudó un poco-bueno…siempre eres raro… pero mas cuando regresas de tus escapadas-

-No empieces a cuestionarme sobre eso-dije con cólera

-No puedo evitarlo… quiero saber a donde vas-

-Ya te dije que cazo, ¿Acaso quieres que te de todo un itinerario de lo que hago durante la caza?-imité una voz burlona-"Primero sedo a la victima hasta que pierde el conocimiento, después me acerco a ella sigilosamente, le rompo el cuello, bebo hasta la última gota de su sangre y después me deshago del cadáver para seguir mi camino"-

-No es necesario que hagas eso-dijo herida-solo me preocupo por ti-

-Lo sé y te lo agradezco-dije mas calmado-pero no es necesario-

-Si no lo fuera no te perderías en tu mundo a cada rato-

-No me pierdo-mentí

-Claro que sí… pero adelante, niégalo, algún día lo descubriré-

-Lo dudo-dije retándola pero en realidad estaba bastante asustado

-Muchachos, es hora… Aro nos llama-dijo Felix

Y nos dirigimos al lugar. Todavía no entraba completamente pero pude escuchar a Aro hablar.

-Querida… se perfectamente que te sentirás como en casa… así que bienvenida-lanzó una carcajada de alegría y yo entendí el porque, ¿Qué tan importante podría ser su visita?

-Gracias Aro-dijo una voz

Una voz que reconocí, pero que mi mente se negaba aceptarlo. Seguramente ya imaginaba a Reneesme en cualquier lado y por eso había creído escuchar su voz. Pero cuando entré al lugar completamente me quedé de piedra al contemplarlo.

-Adorable Reneesme, permíteme presentarte a todos los miembros de la guardia-dijo Aro feliz

Ella nos miró a cada uno y yo me sentí a punto de desfallecer. ¿Qué hacia ella aquí? ¿Por qué no estaba en su habitación como siempre la había visto estas dos semanas? ¿Por qué le encantaba torturarme? Estando en Italia yo podia fingir que ella no existía, pero ahora era imposible y mas si la tenia enfrente.

-Él es Félix, el mas fuerte de todos nosotros juntos-continuó Aro mientras Félix se mostraba ante ella-aquél es Demetri-

-Es un gusto-dijo ella y yo cerré los ojos atormentado y a la vez maravillado con su voz

Aro continuó presentando a todos y guardo lo mejor para el final, o sea a nosotros, Jane y yo.

-Ellos son mis gemelos favoritos… Jane y Alec-

-Es un gusto-dijo Nessie y Jane solo inclinó la cabeza

Yo tenia que recomponerme antes de que Aro o alguien mas notara mi horror, mi miedo y mi fascinación.

-Bienvenida-dije en un tono completamente indiferente pero en el que deseaba que supiera todo el dilema que me estaba provocando

-¿Y a que se debe el motivo de tu visita si es imprudente preguntar?-preguntó mi hermana

-Querida Jane, por supuesto que no eres imprudente, es mas… me alegra que lo hicieras-Aro volvió a sonreír, ¿Por qué tenia ese tan buen humor?- la dulce Reneesme Cullen ha sufrido una gran perdida y ha decidido vivir una temporada con nosotros-

Estaba seguro que si hubiese sido humano ahí mismo me hubiese desmayado, convulsionado o muerto. ¿Cómo que quedarse aquí? ¿Por qué precisamente aquí? ¿No se le pudo haber ocurrido otro lugar? ¿Quizás… la playa? O yo que sé… ¿Por qué donde estaba yo? ¿Por qué en un lugar donde se supone que yo no tengo alma? ¿Por qué aquí? Quería darme un tiro, lanzarme de un acantilado o beber arsénico, pero estaba consciente de que eso no me haría absolutamente nada.

-Alec… Alec-repitió Aro-lo siento Nessie… últimamente Alec está algo distraído-

-Sí mi amo-desperté

-Lleva a Reneesme a su habitación-

-¿Su habitación?-pregunté sin recuperarme del shock

-Sí, la que les ordené que arreglaran-

-Claro…-reaccioné-¿Yo? ¿Quiere que yo la lleve? Pero mi amo…-

-¿Hay algún inconveniente con ello?-Aro me miró suspicazmente

-No mi señor, lo hare en este momento-

-Perfecto-volvió a sonreir y aquello empezaba a fastidiarme-lleva sus maletas Alec-

-Sí mi amo-repetí funestamente y avanzamos por el corredor

Nunca, nunca en los diez años que llevaba espiándola la había tenido tan cerca. Siempre lo había anhelado, pero jamás imaginé que sucedería de esta forma. Me concentraba en llevar su maleta e ignorar el impulso de mirarla, probablemente ella creía que yo era un sirviente mas para los Vulturi y yo no iba a quitarle esa impresión, no cuando mis emociones eran tan cambiantes.

-Oye… ¿Siempre eres tan serio?-

Mis planes de ignorarla se fueron a la basura. Me quedé congelado con el simple timbre de su voz y su esencia.

-¿Me escuchaste?-

-Sí-contesté lo mas serio posible

-¿Sí que? ¿Sí me escuchaste o si siempre eres tan serio?-

-Ambos-

-Wow-se silenció como pensando algo-¿Y siempre eres tan callado?-

-Sí-

-Ahh ¿Y siempre eres tan cortante con los visitantes?-siguió preguntando

¿Por qué simplemente no me dejaba en paz? ¿Por qué le gustaba torturarme? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta del enorme esfuerzo que era ignorarla, que era no acercarme a ella y abrazarla, besarla y todas esas cosa que anhelaba hacer? ¿No entendía que tenerla cerca me dolía por que ella aun no estaba lista para ser mía, para amarme? Ella aun quería a su Jacob, a su fallecido Jacob y yo, yo no era nada en su vida.

-Sí-fue lo único que contesté.

Frunció el seño, claramente en señal de que estaba molesta, la conocía bastante bien.

-¿Sabes decir otra cosa que no sea "Sí"?-

-Sí-

Se detuvo y obviamente estaba a punto de explotar, pero su siguiente reacción me sorprendió. En vez comenzar a gritarme como era característico en ella, lanzó una carcajada al aire y siguió riendo durante un buen tiempo.

Ahí si que no supe como reaccionar. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué se reia así? No pude evitar preguntárselo.

-¿Qué te pasa?-

Ella siguió riendo y contestó

-Es que eres gracioso-

No podia creer lo que ella estaba diciendo. Definitivamente estaba enamorado de alguien que había perdido la razón. De todas las cualidades que no tenia, sin duda la que mas sobresalía en la lista era ser gracioso, ¿De donde sacaba ella eso?

-Ignorame Alec, son solo emociones encontradas-dijo mas calmada

La miré sin comprender y ella se dio cuenta

-He llorado durante semanas seguidas y llego aquí y me topo con alguien que es tan tímido que hasta da risa-

No dije nada, no podia salir de mi estupefacción. Yo era consciente de cuanto había sufrido, yo la había visto y nunca imagine que volviera sonreir, nunca… hasta hoy.

-Has logrado arrancarme una sonrisa, felicidades-suspiró-y gracias-

-No hay de que-dije sin entender

Llegamos a su habitación

-Gracias por enseñarme el camino-tomó su maleta y tocó mi mano sin intención alguna-espero no ser una molestia-

Se encerró en la habitación y yo seguía estático. Hagamos un itinerario de lo ocurrido: Reneesme vivirá aquí, me habló durante unos cuatro minutos, me reclamó durante unos dos, se rió unos tres, me agradeció y se burló de mi actitud unos tres minutos mas, su mano estuvo en la mía por escasos 10 segundos. ¿Cuál de todas las cantidades era la mas hermosa? Sin duda, esos diez segundos.

Esa corriente de electricidad característica me controló por completo, mi sueño de tocarla se hizo realidad, pude sentir su aliento a mi alrededor. Seamos sinceros, no solo fueron los diez segundos mas hermosos de mi existencia, si no que, sumados, fueron los doce minutos mas gloriosos de todo mi ser, los doce minutos mas sagrados.

Bendita y maldita la hora en la que se le ocurrió venir aquí, bendita y maldita la hora en la que disfruté esos doce segundos, bendita y maldita la hora en la que cedí ante sus ojos, bendita y maldita la hora en la quela hice reir tanto, bendita y maldita la hora en la que me enamoré de ella.

Sonreí, todo era tan bendito y maldito al mismo tiempo. Incluso ella, la bruja, la bruja que siempre era y a la que se le ocurrió visitarme, sin saber las consecuencias.

**Conste ehh Alec, nada mas haces algo incorrecto, jaja, no al contrario, Alec no hace nada y Nessie esta realmente, están de acuerdo conmigo ¿no?, pero en el siguiente cap. Explicare por que Nessie perdió la razón, jaja**

**Ojala les haya gustado y si no :( me sentiré triste y huire a Volterra(tal vez me encuentre a Alec y nos casemos) creo que ya me estoy malviajando, jaja**


	7. Mas que conocido

**Bueno, aqui estoy yo con el nuevo cap.**

**Ojala les guste y por ser tan buenos (no en realidad estaba inspirada) les dejo 2 caps. Seguidos **

**Ojala les gusten**

Cap. 6 Mas que conocido

Nessie

Llegar a Volterra fue todo un desafío. En el avión tuve que soportar a una pareja disfuncional que peleaba por la cantidad de pollo frito que se habían comprado; en el autobús tuve que soportar a un niño que no dejaba de golpear mi asiento y en el viaje por la ciudad tuve que esquivar a un acosador italiano que no dejaba de hablarme y seguirme.

Pero después de todas estas peripecias, pensé positivamente y me dije "Al menos los vulturi me esperan y aunque no sean tan hospitalarios, son mejores que los dependientes de un hotel". Dos integrantes de la guardia Vulturi me recibieron en la entrada humana a su castillo y me condujeron por los pasajes y los túneles del lugar. Aro Vulturi me recibió con una extraña y un poco perturbadora sonrisa.

-¡Bienvenida!... ¡Es increíble cuanto has crecido desde la ultima vez que te vi! ¡Y que decir de lo demás, eres hermosa!-

-Gracias Aro-dije inclinándome levemente

-¿A que se debe tu visita?-preguntó con desdén otro vampiro, el cual supuse que era Cayo

-Cayo… por favor… no interrogues a Reneesme-dijo Aro sonriente mientras se acercaba a mí-¿Me permites ver a través de tu mente?-

Obviamente que tenia que decir que sí, que otra opción tenia.

-Claro Aro- acepté y le alargué mi mano.

Lo tocó y cerró sus ojos espiando todo, mi vida en la escuela, mi vida familiar, mi vida amorosa, mi reciente pérdida y mi decisión de venir aquí.

-Terrible… que terrible ha sido-dijo él lamentándose mientras se alejaba-Lamento tanto tu pérdida pequeña-

-Gracias-dije tristemente, no quería recordar nada

-Y estoy seguro que mis hermanos y yo podemos recibirte con gusto-afirmó Aro y hablándole a uno de sus sirvientes dijo- ¡Felix! ¡Llama a todos! ¡Tienen que estar enterados!-

-Sí mi amo-

-Agradezco mucho que me aceptara Aro-

-No tienes nada que agradecer, yo soy benévolo con mis amigos y Carlisle es uno de mis mejores amigos, ¿Cómo negarle algo a su nieta?-

-Espero no incomodarle a nadie-

-Querida… se perfectamente que te sentirás como en casa… así que bienvenida-me dijo con una carcajada y yo me estremecí y agradecí nuevamente

-Gracias Aro-

Varios vampiros empezaron a entrar en el lugar y al instante capté un olor, plenamente conocido. El olor dulzón que se supone que era mio, se intensificó en el aire cuando el último de los integrantes de la guardia llegó.

-Adorable Reneesme, permíteme presentarte a todos los miembros de la guardia-

Miré a cada uno buscando al dueño de esa esencia tan conocida y me detuve en el muchacho de cabello castaño, labios carnosos, ojos rojos y rostro angelical. El autor del crimen, por así decirlo, estaba paralizado, como si hubiese visto a un fantasma. No se movia y sus bellos ojos carmesí estaban abiertos de par en par.

-Él es Félix, el mas fuerte de todos nosotros juntos-me indicó Aro y yo aparté la mirada del chico y vi al aludido.

Aro continuó

-Aquél es Demetri-

-Es un gusto-dije para ambos y el chico angelical cerró los ojos impetuosamente. Conocía esos ojos, pero no podia recordar de donde, no por mas que lo intentara

Aro siguió con las presentaciones y yo estaba impaciente. Quería saber el nombre del dueño de ese aroma que durante años había creído mío e intentar explicarme por que él olía así.

-Ellos son mis gemelos favoritos… Jane y Alec- dijo Aro

"Al fin" me dije en mi mente, así que su nombre era Alec… no, no podia recordar de donde lo conocía y su nombre no me sonaba para nada, pero esos ojos… si los había visto, en algún momento, no me los imaginé. A pesar de que eran rojos como los demás, en los suyos había algo distinto y yo sabia que era, pero no lo recordaba.

-Es un gusto-dije tímidamente y su hermana solo inclinó la cabeza

Él cambió de una manera increíble su actitud. Antes, se veia sorprendido y aterrado, ahora se veia indiferente y serio, demasiado serio. Me dijo en un tono completamente seco y que no me gustó:

-Bienvenida-

Estaba a punto de replicar como era característico en mí. ¿Quién rayos se creía él para tratarme así? Pero su hermana interrumpió mis planes al preguntar

-¿Y a que se debe el motivo de tu visita si es imprudente preguntar?-

-Querida Jane, por supuesto que no eres imprudente, es mas… me alegra que lo hicieras-Aro me comenzaba a asustar con tanta sonrisa- la dulce Reneesme Cullen ha sufrido una gran perdida y ha decidido vivir una temporada con nosotros-

Y de nuevo Alec abrió los ojos aterrado. ¿Qué tenia en contra mía? ¿Qué le había hecho para que no me quisiera aquí? Me sentí molesta y dolida, no esperaba tal recibimiento.

-¿Resolví tu duda querida Jane?-

-Sí mi amo-

-Bueno… creo que ya estas bastante agotada y necesitas descansar Reneesme-dijo Aro dirigiéndose a mí

-Bueno… yo…-

-Le pediré a Alec que te lleve a tu habitación-me interrumpió- Alec, acompaña a mi invitada-

Alec no respondió, era como si se hubiese sumido en su mundo y su hermana giró los ojos frustrada. Al parecer, no era la primera vez que al vampiro se le iba la onda.

-Alec… Alec-repitió Aro y con una disculpa me dijo-lo siento Nessie… últimamente Alec está algo distraído-

-Sí mi amo-despertó de repente el chico

-Lleva a Reneesme a su habitación- repitió Aro

-¿Su habitación?-

-Sí, la que les ordené que arreglaran-Aro empezaba a impacientarse y Jane estaba furiosa

-Claro…-él aceptó, pero después, como captando la realidad de las palabras de Aro, Alec replicó-¿Yo? ¿Quiere que yo la lleve? Pero mi amo…-

-¿Hay algún inconveniente con ello?-queria hacerle la misma pregunta… ¿Tenia algún problema conmigo?

-No mi señor, lo hare en este momento-dijo resignado ante la amenaza de su lider

-Perfecto, lleva sus maletas Alec-

-Sí mi amo-

Salimos de esa habitación y avanzamos por el corredor. Iba tan callado, tan serio, tan concentrado. Nunca me habían gustado los chicos así, pero había algo en este que era atrayente, me hacia preguntarme constantemente si alguna vez sonreía y no olvidemos el insignificante detalle de que me parecía conocido. No, era mas que conocido, era como si… como si llevara años siendo mi amigo y yo no lo recordara o algo así. No pude soportar la curiosidad y le pregunté:

-Oye… ¿Siempre eres tan serio?-

Se paralizó como si le hubieran dado una descarga. ¿Qué tenia en contra mía? No me respondió, no hizo nada y eso me preocupó

-¿Me escuchaste?- pregunté ansiosa

-Sí-contestó de repente con frialdad, la frialdad que era característica en él y que no me gustaba

-¿Sí que? ¿Sí me escuchaste o si siempre eres tan serio?- cuestioné

-Ambos-

-Wow-dije y seguí molesta y en shock. "Amigo, tienes que decirme que fue lo que te hice por que yo no lo sé y tu actitud me frustra" pensé-¿Y siempre eres tan callado?-

-Sí-

-Ahh ¿Y siempre eres tan cortante con los visitantes?-le recriminé, no seria tan fácil ignorarme

-Sí-

Empezaba a desesperarme y bastante. Mi paciencia era como una botellita de cristal, la cual se rompia fácilmente con el mas ligero toque.

-¿Sabes decir otra cosa que no sea "Sí"?- pregunté exasperada

-Sí-

No pude caminar mas. Iba a matarlo, definitivamente iba a matarlo. Mi primer día en Volterra y ya estaba causando problemas. Lo miré a punto de estallar y gritarle, pero vi en sus conocidos ojos la verdad, lo que realmente ocurria.

Había en él una timidez, un nerviosismo tan fuerte, tan alto, tan brillante, que me causaba ternura y me estremecía. Mi enojo se disipó y ahora era yo la que le temia. ¿Por que me miraba así? Era imposible odiarle cuando hacia eso. Como único recurso para esconder mi miedo y (tengo que aceptarlo) mi fascinación, lancé una carcajada y me reí un buen rato.

Entonces si que me vio extrañado. Probablemente era una loca a sus ojos, pero prefería eso a que se diera cuenta de que sus miradas me intimidaban.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó por primera vez hablando sin monosílabos

-Es que eres gracioso-fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir y su rostro hizo una mueca. Definitivamente nadie le había dicho eso jamás.

-Ignorame Alec, son solo emociones encontradas-dije cuando superé todo el asunto y él siguió sin entender, así que le expliqué:

-He llorado durante semanas seguidas y llego aquí y me topo con alguien que es tan tímido que hasta da risa-

Una enorme mentira… bueno… solo lo último, pero en cierto modo, me sentí contenta, llevaba semanas sin sonreír, aquello había sido genial

-Has logrado arrancarme una sonrisa, felicidades-le dije tratando de calmar el ambiente y suspiré- gracias-

-No hay de que-dijo con una voz extrañada, pero que al menos ya no tenia ese aire de frialdad que yo odiaba

Cuando me indicó que ya habíamos llegado, recordé que yo no le agradaba (aunque no sabia el motivo) y para evitarle mas problemas conmigo, tomé mi maleta y accidentalmente toqué su mano.

Estaba fría como el hielo y me estremeció mas, pero fue él quien dio un brinco ante mi tacto y no lo entendí, así que antes de que dijera algo o preguntara alguna cosa, yo le dije:

-Gracias por enseñarme el camino, espero no ser una molestia-

Y me encerré en la habitación. Bueno, hay que sacar cosas buenas de todo, ser positivos, definitivamente venir aquí era una buena idea. Mi mente estaría despejada de pensar en Jacob y estaría ocupada con mis nuevas intrigas.

¿Por qué Alec Vulturi reaccionaba así conmigo? ¿Por qué no me quería aquí? ¿Por qué su olor me era tan familiar? ¿Por qué creía conocer esos ojos? Y las preguntas mas importantes… ¿Por qué me había mirado de esa manera? ¿Por qué me había estremecido ante su mirada? Responder a todas estas preguntas me llevaría mucho tiempo.

Al parecer seria una noche larga.

**Muy larga jaja**

**Ojala les haya gustado**


	8. Al descubierto

**Aquí esta el otro Cp. Y aunque es un poco corto, es muy importante**

**Ojala les guste**

Cap. 7 Al descubierto

Alec

Después de superar la impresión de su tacto, recordé que tener a Reneesme en este lugar era inconveniente para mí. Me fascinaba, jamás la había tenido tan cerca y probablemente fuera mejor que espiarla en la oscuridad, pero lo prefería, por que yo era de una manera aquí, en Volterra y ella me hacia actuar diferente. ¿Cómo iba explicarme cuando mis amos me lo preguntaran?

Mi desesperación era tal que estaba dando vueltas en el piso, como ella solia hacer. Jane me seguía con la mirada una y otra vez hasta que se desesperó y dijo, obviamente molesta:

-Ya basta Alec, me estas desesperando-

-No me digas que hacer-dije molesto

-¿Qué rayos te pasa? Si es que se puede saber-

-Nada, no me pasa nada, déjame en paz y ocúpate de tus malditos asuntos-

-¡No me hables así! ¡No soy cualquier persona!-me gritó furiosa, me estaba metiendo a la boca del lobo al hacer enojar a mi hermana, pero ya no me importaba

-¡Si no quieres que te hable así dejame en paz!-

-¡No lo haré por que me interesas! ¿Qué es lo que te puso de tan mal humor?-

-Esa… Cullen-esperaba que Jane no notara como envolvía el apellido de mi amada en una caricia y no en el odio que se suponía que le tenia

-Lo se, también me molesta un poco, pero Aro ha dado órdenes y hay que obedecer-

-¿Obedecer? ¿Por qué rayos tuvo que venirse a este lugar? Aquí no es una casa de retiro y nosotros no somos psicólogos, si se siente deprimida, ¿Por qué no se va a un manicomio?-hubiese sido mas fácil para todos, en el sanatorio podría acercarme sin miedo a ser descubierto

-Si tanto te molesta, ¿Por qué no vas y te quejas?-me dijo de manera burlona

-Pues eso haré-dije y salí de ese lugar dirigiéndome impetuosamente al salón principal

Entré e hice la reverencia habitual mientras Aro preguntaba con bastante interés:

-¿Qué se te ofrece mi buen Alec?-

-Quiero hablar con usted de algo importante-

-Dime-

-No comprendo por que ha permitido el hospedaje de Reneesme Carlie Cullen-

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?-preguntó

-Por que… por que-buscaba un buen argumento que no fueran mis emociones-por que es una Cullen-

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo? Carlisle ha sido como un hermano para mí y lo aprecio, su familia es bienvenida-

-Pero ella no es cualquier Cullen, es la híbrida, es la extraña, la abominación-me sentí enfermo de decir esto, enfermo por que ella era todo para mí excepto una abominación, ella era una bruja, solo eso, una hermosa bruja-Nunca averiguamos si ella era peligrosa-

-Bueno Alec… lo que dices es bastante sabio-me miró como si estuviera debatiéndose en decirme algo, pero Marco tocó su hombro como comunicándose con él y Aro calló rápidamente.

-Tengo la razón mi amo-dije extrañado por este suceso-No sabemos si es correcto confiar en ella, sobre todo si los Cullen se atrevieron a desafiarnos una vez-

-Escucha al niño Aro, está diciendo algo coherente-dijo Cayo pero Aro lo miró con complicidad y dijo:

-No pensaré nada, quiero fervientemente que Reneesme esté en este lugar y nada me hará cambiar de opinión, pero… si me dices por que tienes tanto interés en que se vaya tal vez te haga caso-

Palidecí, ¿Qué respuesta iba a dar?

-No tengo ningún motivo en específico mi amo, solo velo por su seguridad-

-Me halagas Alec, pero no debes mentirme, sabes que no me gusta, sabes que soporto cualquier cosa menos la mentira y la traición-

A pesar de que sus palabras debían ser amenazantes, no sentí miedo, mi respiración, la cual no necesitaba, era tan tranquila, era la respiración de alguien inocente.

-No le estoy mintiendo mi amo, solo digo lo que pienso-

-Supongo que te creo… ¿No te parece que debo tener un poco de sentido común?-

-¿A que se refiere?-no entendía nada

-Si Reneesme es tan peligrosa como dices, no me creeras capaz de ser tan desconfiado ¿O sí?-

-Supongo que no-

-Entonces… no te preocupes, todo estará bien, estoy preparado para cualquier cosa que pase… ahora, supongo que eso es todo-

-Pero mi señor…-

-No encuentro mas razones para tu negativa con ella, a menos que sea algo personal-dijo Aro de nuevo interesado-Dejame tocar tu mano-

De nuevo me paralicé, Aro llevaba años sin tocar mi mano, si lo hacia descubriría todo.

-¡No tengo nada en contra de ella!-dije fingiendo estar furioso y negándome a tocarle

-Entonces…-

-Ya le dije, solo estoy dando mi opinión, ella no debe estar aquí-

-Pero ya te expliqué muchacho…-

-Ya basta los dos-dijo fastidiado Marco

Era la primera vez que hablaba y era la primera vez que lo hacia en ese tono.

-¿Qué te ocurre hermano mío?-preguntó Aro sorprendido

-El chico si tiene una razón personal para no querer a la chica Cullen aquí-

Abrí los ojos sin creerlo. ¿Cómo era posible que Marco lo supiera? ¿Me delataría?

-¿En serio? ¿Y cual es?-

-He visto sus lazos emocionales y al parecer Alec está…-Marco se interrumpió cuando me vio

Le estaba suplicando, como jamás imagine que le suplicaría, que no lo dijera, que no me delatara, que pensara en Dídima. Yo había conocido a Dídima y era una buena persona, que pensara que a Dídima no le gustaría y por un momento dudó, pero entonces continuó:

-Alec está aterrado por ella-suspiré de alivio

-¿Aterrado?-preguntó incrédulo Cayo

-Sí, parece que no le gustan las cosas que no puede comprender y no la quiere cerca por eso…-me miró como dándome una prorroga-pero deberá acostumbrarse… ¿Cierto Aro?-

-Marco tiene razón amigo mio, deberás acostumbrarte-

Me rendí. No tenia otra opción que alejarme de ella, si no lo hacia, corria el riesgo que había sufrido hace unos minutos y aquello no seria bueno.

-Si… supongo que tiene razón mi amo-

-Naturalmente la tengo mi buen Alec-

-Bueno… si no hay mas que decir-miré a Marco y éste me devolvió la mirada-entonces me retiro mi señor-

-Ve en paz Alec- dijo Aro y salí de ese lugar.

Descubierto, había sido descubierto por Marco. Nunca pensé que esto pasaría, nunca me preocupé por su don, nunca había tenido que hacerlo, no hasta que llegó Reneesme. Por su propio bien y el mio debía alejarla de mí. No podia permitir que supieran mi secreto. Nadie mas debía saberlo y lograría mi objetivo, aunque aquello me costara la vida.

**Si ya quiero ver a Alec intentando alejarse de Nessie, si no pudo en diez años, dudo mucho que lo logre de un día a otro**

**Ojala les haya gustado**


	9. Secretos que deben ser descubiertos

**Bueno, aquí les dejo otro capítulo de la historia, jaja**

**Aunque ando un poco triste porque solo cinco personas leyeron el anterior y dejaron review (y a todas ellas muchísimas gracias, hacen que mi autoestima se eleve a los cielos)**

**Jaja, lo importante es que lean la historia y me digan si les va gustando o no, para que así pueda mejorar para ustedes y para aquellos que si leen pero no dejan reviews (también muchas gracias) aunque seria agradable saber de ustedes**

**Bueno después de tanto rollo, aquí se los dejo.**

Cap. 8 Secretos que deben ser descubiertos

Nessie

No lo entendía, simplemente no lo entendía. Desde mi llegada había sido frio y extraño, pero ahora era molestamente indiferente. No, indiferencia sería algo bueno, lo que él me mostraba era desprecio, no, desprecio sería algo soportable, lo que veía en su actitud era repugnancia. No, si fuera repugnancia yo también le correspondería con tal sentimiento.

Odio, era la única explicación que encontraba, el vulturi de olor dulzón, ojos carmesí y bello rostro sentía odio por mí y no me molestaría e incluso podría ignorarlo si supiera sus motivos. Pero que me odiara solo por odiarme era estúpido y yo quería una explicación.

Desde que hablamos en esa ocasión Alec y yo no habíamos vuelto a dirigirnos la palabra. Él huía de mí cada vez que yo llegaba a un lugar… bueno… tal vez la palabra huir no fuera la correcta, en realidad evitaba mi sola presencia, me corría con la mirada y gruñía cuando yo lo buscaba para cualquier cosa.

Mi carácter, por supuesto que no era fácil de controlar, pero intentaba hacerlo. Yo no quería terminar golpeándolo o algo parecido porque la verdad, la única dañada seria yo. Él tenía un impresionante y peligroso don, un don que hacía que él mío pareciera una broma circense. Obviamente que también tenía otras razones para no armar un escándalo, yo quería saber el fundamento de su odio hacia a mí antes de provocar que los Vulturi me corrieran y ser reducida a viajar a Denali con Tanya, Carmen, Eleazar, Kate y Garrett.

No era que yo odiara a mi otra familia vampiro, claro que no, solo que no podría ser capaz de soportar las constantes preguntas de Tanya sobre papá (en serio no se daba cuenta que era fastidioso tener que describirle paso por paso la relación de mis padres), aguantar la melosa e irónica actitud de Kate con un Garrett que me propondría toda clase de retos que yo jamás ganaría. Los únicos, a los que tal vez me gustaría ver serian Carmen y Eleazar, ellos eran tan buenos y cariñosos. Pero no iba a sacrificarme solo por verlos a ellos, por tal motivo Volterra era la mejor opción.

Hoy caminaba en el pasillo, quería conocer cada espacio de ese majestuoso castillo. Justo cuando iba bajando unas escaleras, escuché varias voces que surgían de la habitación contigua. La curiosidad es la madre de todas las virtudes y también de todos los vicios. Me acerqué para oír mejor.

-¡Esto es demasiado! ¡Cálmate ya!-

-¡No me pidas tal cosa!-contestó una voz que conocía

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser controlar tu genio?-

-Bastante, créeme-

-No me digas necedades… ¿Qué es lo que te pone tan alterado? No eres el mismo desde…bueno… tiene bastante tiempo que ya no te comportas como antes… no sientes placer y orgullo cuando yo torturo a mis prisioneros-dijo ella

-Oh… había olvidado que mi vida gira en torno tuyo-contestó Alec con sarcasmo

-No te pases de irónico conmigo Alec… no me tentaré el corazón si me haces enojar-

-No pienses que tengo tanto miedo… es mas… por qué no lo haces de una vez… así me liberas de este suplicio-

-¿De qué hablas? Eso es lo que me molesta mas… antes no tenias secretos conmigo, ahora no tengo idea de lo que pasa por tu cabeza-

-Ni lo sabrás… ya bastante tienes con aguantar mi genio-dijo él más calmado

-¿Por qué no? ¿Qué es lo que te altera? Me pregunto de nuevo-Jane calló un momento y después suspirando continuó-es la chica Cullen ¿Verdad?-

Alec no respondió

-¡Lo sabia!-dijo ella triunfante-sé que es algo molesta, pero solo debes ignorarla… yo lo hago-

-Y yo también, pero me es tan difícil-

-¿Por qué?-

-No me deja en paz ni un solo minuto… me sigue a todas partes y eso no me permite ignorarla como quisiera, solo hace más difícil mi trabajo y cada vez veo más imposible el dejar de ama…-se calló como si hubiera estado a punto de hablar de mas y siguió-el punto es que estoy frustrado por ello-

Jane no notó su equivocación y yo, aunque la había notado, no tenía idea de que significaba. Estaba más ocupada con mi enojo. ¿Seguirle a todos lados? Yo no hacia tal cosa ¿O sí? Me puse a pensar en todas las veces que él huía de mí (por así decirlo) y jadeé sorprendida. Él tenía razón, yo lo seguía a todos lados queriendo averiguar el móvil de su odio.

Salí de ahí antes de que me descubrieran y caminé por el resto del castillo completamente trastornada. No sabía que por eso me odiara, lo seguía, lo fastidiaba y no lo culpaba por tratar de evitarme. Me sentí triste y lo peor es que no sabía el porqué.

Afortunadamente la belleza del lugar me distrajo lo suficiente como para olvidar mi tristeza. El castillo Vulturi era impresionante y los pasadizos me hacían sentir como si estuviera en una película de época. Sonreí extasiada y de repente un olor extraño llamó mi atención. Era una combinación de algo amargo con algo dulce pero no podía identificarlo bien.

Avancé hacia donde provenía tal olor y me sorprendió encontrar una habitación con escaleras que llevaba a varios cuartos. "Definitivamente debo entrar" me dije y así lo hice. Descendí por cada una de las escaleras y entré a la primera puerta. Nada, no había nada más que una ventana hacia el sol y una banca. En la segunda habitación encontré lo mismo y en la tercera encontré capas viejas de los Vulturi con diseños exquisitos.

En la cuarta habitación quedé con la boca abierta, había más escaleras que llevaban a más habitaciones y me sentí mareada. "Ahora falta que en una de las habitaciones haya más escaleras con mas cuartos" pensé irónicamente y el olor se intensificó un poco, pero eso no fue lo que me hizo avanzar a una de las habitaciones, si no el hecho de que escuché arañazos, como si alguien quisiera salir de ahí, como si alguien pidiera ayuda. Justo cuando daba el primer paso para llegar a ese lugar e intentar abrir esa puerta, alguien me tomó de los hombros y me arrastró con fuerza sacándome de ese laberinto de escaleras.

-Oye… oye… espera…-dije tratando de zafarme y sin notar la velocidad con la que salimos de ahí.

Cuando menos pensé, ya estábamos en el pasillo exterior, donde hace unos minutos había estado explorando como una tonta, antes de que captara ese olor.

-¡Que hacías ahí dentro!-me reclamó la enfurecida voz, no, enfurecida es poco, la endemoniada voz de Alec Vulturi

-Bueno… yo…-no sabía que decir

-¡Que te hace pensar que tienes permitido estar en ese lugar! ¡Acaso no sabes que nadie más que la guardia entra ahí! ¡Respóndeme!-

Me había tomado de las muñecas y ahora las sujetaba con fuerza, con demasiada y me estaba lastimando.

-Suéltame… yo… no sabía que estaba prohibido… suéltame-

-¡No hasta que me digas una respuesta coherente!-

-¡Ya te lo dije! ¡No sabía que estaba prohibido! ¡Entré porque estaba explorando! ¡Solo por eso!-

-¡Pues guarda tu curiosidad para cualquier otro lugar! ¡No te comportes como la chiquilla inconsciente que eres!-

Me enojé y a la vez me sentí herida. Una cosa era que estuviera mal lo que había hecho y otra muy distinta era que me insultara, toda la tristeza que había sentido hace unos momentos volvió convertida en furia. Aunque sus manos seguían aprisionando mis muñecas y me mirara con furia y el odio que me tenia, yo repliqué.

-¡Suéltame de una buena vez pedazo de idiota!-no me soltó-¡No comprendo tu odio hacia mí y sinceramente no quiero hacerlo, pero escucha con atención porque no lo repetiré! ¡No soy cualquier humano o vampiro al cual puedes hacer sentir inferior! ¡Puede que no tenga tus habilidades y no sea un vampiro completo como tú! ¡Pero nada de eso me detendrá si quiero hacerte pedazos!-

Seguía furioso, estaba consciente de ello, y era probable que mi amenaza no lo intimidara lo más mínimo, pero yo seguía en mi plan de "chica rebelde" y no lo dejaría tan fácil. Además, las muñecas comenzaban a dolerme en serio.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Que no escuchas! ¡Déjame! ¡Me lastimas!-

Me soltó al instante

-Y ahora déjame continuar, si quieres odiarme sin razón, adelante, pero no serás el único con el derecho. De ahora en adelante yo te odio también-recordé la habitación prohibida-y entraré a ese lugar las veces que se me plazca-

Su cara volvió a ser dominada por la ira, pero yo lo ignoré por completo y salí de ahí haciendo varias cosas en mi cabeza. Echando chispas, soportando el dolor de las muñecas, asegurando que este era el comienzo de una guerra de odio en la que yo quería ser la ganadora y finalmente, preguntándome que era lo que los Vulturi ocultaban en esa habitación y que custodiaban con tanto celo.

Fuera lo que fuera, yo lo averiguaría y nada ni nadie me detendría, ni siquiera un vampiro que me odiara y que yo también odiara. Los secretos se hicieron para ser descubiertos y éste, obviamente no sería la excepción.

**¿Qué será lo que esconden los vulturi? ¿Y por que el empeño de Alec de sacarla de ese lugar?**

**Si quieren saberlo… no se pierda el siguiente capítulo de "El toque de una bruja" por su canal Fanfiction a las…**

**Jaja, parece anuncio de telenovela, ojala les haya gustado y nos vemos**

**Bye bye**


	10. Jarabe de maple

**Bueno, hoy he querido adelantarme y les he querido dejar el cap. Ojala les guste**

**Se que les va a extrañar el titulo, pero créanme, tiene una razón romantica**

**Ojala les guste**

Cap. 9 Jarabe de Maple

Alec

Era un imbécil, no, imbécil era un insulto demasiado sutil. Idiota era la palabra correcta, un idiota sin cerebro. La había lastimado física y emocionalmente, pero ella no entendía la magnitud de sus errores. Esa habitación no solo estaba prohibida para ella, incluso lo estaba para mí, para toda la guardia, le había mentido al decirle que nosotros podíamos entrar, pero la realidad era que nadie mas que Aro, Cayo y Marco entraban a ese lugar.

Nuestro líder estaba obstinado en guardar ese secreto, en no decirnos que era lo que ocultaba en ese laberinto de escaleras, solo ellos tres lo sabían y era frustrante no saber. Me permití pensar que eso era lo que había querido decirme Aro en aquella ocasión en la que lo visité para reclamarle el hospedaje de Nessie, pero que Marco no se lo había permitido.

¿Por qué guardaban ese secreto? ¿Qué era lo que tenían oculto? El vicio de Reneesme era contagioso. Pensar en ella me hizo recordar mis estupideces del día de hoy.

Primero, estuve a dos segundos de meter la pata y confesarle a mi hermana mi secreto, mi amor eterno por la hibrida Cullen; segundo, atacado por una preocupación hostil por cuidar a mi Nessie, la había insultado y la había maltratado. Ella no entendía que era peligroso. Aro había ordenado terminantemente que nadie entrara a ese lugar, ni siquiera su predilecta Jane podia hacerlo, no quería ni imaginarme lo que le habría ocurrido a Nessie si alguien mas, a parte de de mí la hubiera encontrado.

Por tal motivo estaba enfurecido al ver su necedad al querer entrar y averiguar lo que mis líderes ocultaban, pero debí saber que calmar la curiosidad y la obstinación de una bruja era imposible, mas que imposible, era vano intentarlo, una misión suicida.

Mi tercera estupidez no la había cometido aun, pero era la cereza del pastel que faltaba, ¿De que otra manera podría empeorar mi situación? Ignorarla y huir de ella le había hecho creer que yo la odiaba. Odiarla… absurdo, no había otra cosa que no hiciera mejor que amarla, odio era lo menos que sentía por ella. Pero había sido temeraria y algo rebelde, Nessie me aseguró que también me odiaba y si no fuera por que había visto la rabia en sus pozos chocolate que tenia por ojos, juraría que era verdad, juraría que estaría destrozado por lograr de ella solo su odio.

Meditando todas estas cosas, no noté a Felix y tropezamos. Bastante imposible es que dos vampiros tropiecen, pero yo iba sumido en mis pensamientos y Félix… bueno… Félix era un tonto.

-Que bueno que te encuentro… ya me enteré por ahí que agrediste a la invitada de nuestro amo-

-¿Cuál invitada? ¿De que hablas?-pero al instante recordé a Nessie-ahh… no la agredí… ¿Cómo es que lo supiste?-

-Los rumores vuelan… pero ese no es el asunto-se burló-el asunto es que Aro ya lo sabe y quiere hablar contigo-

-¿Qué?-

-Lo que oyes, así que ve-

Me dirigí a ver a Aro. Quizá ya sabia que Reneesme había estado husmeando y yo iba a recibir su castigo. Era preferible, preferible a que la reprendiera a ella. Entré, hice la clásica y habitual reverencia y él habló:

-Alec… te quiero preguntar muchacho… ¿Por qué tu actitud con Reneesme?-

-No fue intencional mi señor-dije extrañado de que no hablara de la habitación prohibida

-¿Qué lo provocó entonces?-

-Bueno…-si lo explicaba, la delataría-bueno… lo que ocurre es que ella… ella estaba en un lugar prohibido, me enoje con su actitud rebelde y de querer ignorar las reglas y la lastime sin querer-

-Mmm-Aro meditó-¿Y que fue lo que hizo?-

-Mi señor… ella… estaba explorando… explorando el pasadizo de las escaleras-

-Vaya… eso si que es grave-

-Sí, por eso me enojé-

-Estoy de acuerdo en que ella no debe estar en ese lugar, ni siquiera tú deberías hacerlo, pero es incorrecto que la dañes, por tal razón, te ordeno que te disculpes con ella ahora-

-¿Disculparme?-pregunté estupefacto

Yo le había salvado la vida y ahora debía pedirle perdón por eso.

-Sí, disculparte, no quiero que sienta que te doy preferencias y se vaya, necesito a Reneesme en este lugar-

Aquello me extrañó de nuevo, ¿Cuál era ese empeño de tenerla aquí? Sin evitarlo pregunté:

-Mi señor… ¿Por qué tanto interés en la estadia de Reneesme?-

-Alec, no seas imprudente-dijo con una nota de autoridad y al instante perdí toda la confianza que le había tenido estos años.

Él ocultaba algo y no quería decírmelo, bueno, mi culpa por ocultarle mi amor por Reneesme desaparecería, ya no era el único con secretos.

-Perdoneme mi señor-dije con una falsa nota de vergüenza

-No te preocupes muchacho-sonrió complacido-ahora ve a hacer lo que te mandé-

-Sí mi señor-

Y salí de ahí con todas mis sospechas y mis dudas. Aro quería a Reneesme cerca y lo que ocultaba en ese pasadizo estaba relacionado, detestaba que no me lo dijera y mas cuando se trataba de mi Nessie. Entonces recordé que ahora tenia que disculparme. "Bien, humíllate ante ella, olvida tu maldito propósito de alejarla… es mas… dile ahora mismo que la amas, que la has espiado por años…pidele disculpas" mi mente estaba muy sarcástica últimamente.

Entré a la bodega que servia para guardar todos los alimentos humanos de Nessie y me sorprendió encontrarme a Jane preparando un café. No pude reprimir una carcajada.

-¡Jane preparando café! ¡Es el inicio del apocalipsis!-

-Muy gracioso-dijo molesta-Aro ordenó que le preparara un café a "nuestra invitada" para hacerla sentir mas "cómoda"-

-Y tu, como buen perro sirviente de Aro, obedeciste-

-Cállate que todo esto fue tu culpa, si no la hubieras "lastimado", nada de esto pasaría-me reclamó

-Pues lo lamento hermana, creeme-en serio lo lamentaba, pero no por ella, si no por Nessie

-Pues tus disculpas no sirven, ¿Desde cuando deje de ser "el arma mas poderosa de la guardia" para convertirme en la mesera vulturi?-dijo con sarcasmo y me reí mas

Gruñó furiosa y se dispuso a aplicar la canela al café, entonces sí que me alteré:

-¡Que haces!-

-Tu que crees, echándole esta cosa al café-

-¡Eso es canela! ¿Acaso quieres matarla?-dije alterado

-No seria una mala idea-dijo en parte broma, en parte verdad

-Jane-

-Sabes que no puedo aunque quisiera… pero aun no entiendo, ¿Por qué no le puedo echar…como dijiste que era… canela?-

-Por que Reneesme es alérgica a la canela-dije como todo un científico y arrebatándole el café-ademas… ¿Cómo lo preparaste?-

-Yo que sé, no soy una experta, creo que 3 de azúcar y una de café-

-¡Jane!-seguia alterado-a Reneesme le gusta el café mas cargado, 4 cucharadas de café y en vez de endulzarlo con azúcar, lo hace con jarabe de maple-

-Y de donde rayos piensas que yo voy a…-reaccionó-un minuto… ¿Cómo es que tu sabes todo eso?-

-¿Saber que?-fingí demencia

-Cómo le gusta el café a ella-

Quise meterme el pie en la boca y sellarla para siempre. Solo yo era tan estúpido como para evidenciarme frente a mi hermana. Se suponía que yo no conocía a Reneesme, que jamás la había visto, que nunca la había espiado y había observado claramente todos sus gustos, desde una simple torta hasta un café. Mentí como mejor pude.

-Ella… ella me lo dijo-

-¿Ah si? ¿Desde cuando te cuenta cosas?-

-Ella… ella habla mucho aunque tu no quieras escucharla-

Me miró con desconfianza.

-Bien…supongo que te creo… ¿Qué demonios voy a hacer con este café que no quiere?-

-Podrias obsequiárselo a Gianna-sugerí-mientras yo preparo otro café, te ayudare a ser mesero-

-Gracias… supongo-tomó el café y se retiró

Me puse a buscar como desesperado en la bodega un poco de jarabe de maple. Nada, no había absolutamente nada. "¿Dónde habrá jarabe de maple?" me preguntaba frustrado y llegué a la pésima y desagradable conclusión de que tendría que salir a comprarlo.

Usé mi salida de siempre, mi salida secreta, la cual usaba para escapar a verla y me expuse, como nunca lo había hecho, a los humanos. Aun no era de noche, pero ya no había luz del sol y aquello me reconfortó. Busqué por todos los alrededores la tienda mas cercana y así, me evitaría exponerme mas, pero no, el destino estaba en mi contra el día de hoy y la tienda mas cercana no estaba disponible. Avancé mas calles observando el ocaso y viendo a la luna aparecer. "Bueno, al menos ya no corro peligro" me dije y sonreí de alivio al divisar un pequeño centro comercial.

Entré y un humano de piel grasosa y con un grave problema de sobrepeso, me recibió:

-Bouna notte-

No contesté, pero él no pudo reclamarme mi insolencia por que se distrajo con una señora, fue ahí donde otra humana me atendió.

-Bouna notte-

No dije nada de nuevo, solo quería salir de ahí. Sus corazones latian a mil por hora y estaban rebosantes de sangre. "Si cometo una estupidez será tu culpa Reneesme" me dije controlando el veneno en mi boca.

-Bouna notte-repitió la chica-parla italiano… parle bu francés… dou you speaking english… hablas español-preguntó mostrándome el repertorio de lenguajes que tenia y lanzándome miradas que, sinceramente me asustaban

-Jarabe de maple-fue lo único que dije y ella sonrió de manera extraña…creo que estaba coqueteando

-Tercer pasillo a la derecha-

Y me apresuré a buscar mi producto, "Jarabe de maple", solo había uno, que suerte había tenido. Regresé a la caja y tuve que soportar sus lascivas miradas (ahora ya lo entendía).

-¿Y tu eres de aquí? Nunca te había visto-

-No-contesté fríamente soportando, mi fastidio y la ponzoña

-Ohh… bueno, yo podría mostrarte la ciudad-sonrió de una manera aun mas extraña-podria mostrarte lo que quisieras-

"De acuerdo, esta chica esta loca" me dije

-No-volví a decir-solo dime cuanto es-

Se sintió ofendida, al cuerno con ello, ya quería largarme. Me dijo la cantidad y todavía esperanzada, me lanzó una ultima mirada antes de que me fuera. Jamás volveria a esa tienda, lo juraba por mi vida (bueno… existencia).

Regresé al castillo y Gianna me vio salir de mi atajo y bromeando preguntó:

-¿A dónde fue joven Alec?-

-A comprar jarabe de maple-dije mostrándole el producto y mi respuesta la dejó atónica

No todos los días ves a un vampiro salir a la calle a comprar jarabe de maple, pero todo esto, era para complacer a mi bruja, la bruja que había asegurado que me odiaba. Yo no tenia remedio.

Preparé el café justo como recordaba que lo hacia Esme Cullen y me dirigí a su habitación. Leia, ella estaba sumida en su lectura y no notó mi presencia, no hasta que comenzó a hablar.

-Gracias Félix, no tenias por que…-me miró-ahh, eres tú-

-Que alegría te da verme-dije con sarcasmo

-No seré hipócrita, la verdad no, no me alegra… ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Bueno, Aro ordenó que te prepararamos un café y aquí está-

Me miró con desconfianza y justo entonces pude ver una de sus muñecas vendada. ¿Tan fuerte había sido la herida? Yo recordaba que había sido menos, deseé ser castigado por lo que le había hecho.

-¿Qué esperas? Tomalo-sugerí

-¿Seguro que no está envenenado?-

-Claro que no, no soy tan sádico, aunque mi hermana…-bromeé

-Sí, ya entiendo-

Tomó la taza de café y la llevó a sus labios… sus labios, eran tan rosados y probablemente eran cálidos, probablemente te contagiaran su calor al tocarlos, al besarlos, al… "¡Controlate Alec!" me reprendí.

Esperé ansioso su reacción con respecto al café, ¿Y si no le gustaba? ¿Y si lo había hecho mal? Lo soltó al instante y dijo:

-Wow… ¿Quién hizo esto?-

-Ya te dije que fui yo-

-Es… es increíble… sabe mejor que el de mi casa y eso ya es mucho-no había rastros de enojo, odio u hostilidad en su bello rostro, ella realmente estaba sorprendida, me perdí de nuevo en esos ojos

El brillo en su mirada, ese característico brillo de bruja que siempre me dominaba, se contagio en todo su rostro y juro, que si no fuera por que tenia una minúscula parte de razón, habría caído rendido ante sus pies (literalmente), le habría dicho todo lo que quisiera saber y me pondría a su disposición para que hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera. ¿Desde cuando era tan dependiente hasta el grado de exponerme a los humanos? Desde que me había enamorado de Reneesme Carlie Cullen.

Pero todo el encanto se rompió cuando vi la otra muñeca que no tenia vendada, esa muñeca que yo había lastimado. Decir que tenia moretones era quedarse corto, lo que tenia ahí era un hematoma. Yo no debería existir por haberla lastimado así, debería haber muerto en esa hoguera de la que fui rescatado.

-Lo lamento-fue lo único que pude decir

-¿Qué lamentas?-dijo concentrada en el café

Me acerqué a su muñeca y tocándola dulcemente y con la delicadeza de un tesoro, le dije:

-Por esto-

Su mano comenzó a temblar a tal grado que el café se le cayó de las manos, destrozando el traste.

-¡Diablos! Estaba rico-

Sonreí y segui acariciando la muñeca como intentando borrar la herida. El corazón, que de por sí le latía extraño, comenzó a acelerarse mas y yo no supe el por que, pero tocarla era el cielo.

-Puedo perdonarte con una condición-dijo un poco nerviosa

Tan hechizado estaba que acepté.

-¿Cuál?-

-Dime que es lo que esconde Aro en esa habitación-

Solté la muñeca al instante y me alejé de ella.

-No lo sé Reneesme-le dije, era la verdad

-Mira… te lo pido de buena manera… dímelo-

Y como me hubiese encantado complacerla, aun estuviese prohibido, pero no podia.

-No te estoy mintiendo… solo Aro, Cayo y Marco lo saben, no han querido decírnoslo-

-¿Y que crees que escondan?-dijo ella con curiosidad, esa bendita curiosidad que atentaba contra mi salud mental… ¿Los vampiros podemos enloquecer? Yo creo que sí

-No lo sé, pero tú no lo averiguaras-

El dulce y mágico momento que había propiciado el café endulzado con jarabe de maple se arruinó y ella volvió a mirarme con hostilidad.

-¿Y quien crees que eres tu para prohibirme que hacer?-me reclamó

-La persona que evitara que rompas las reglas-le dije molesto también

Me miró fúrica y olvidando que hace unos minutos atrás nos habíamos llevado bien, me amenazó:

-Esto es la guerra, descubriré lo que hay ahí cueste lo que cueste-

-Te costara caro, creeme-

-Quiero verlo-

-Y lo veras Reneesme… no permitiré que te acerques ni siquiera a las escaleras-la reté

-¡Bien!-

-¡Muy bien!-salí de esa habitación echando chispas, era mas terca que una mula

Pero aun enojado con ella y planeando el como detenerla, no pude borrar de mi mente ese momento en que toque su lastimada muñeca. Sin evitarlo sonreí, si no fuera por que no me gusta perder, podría asegurar con toda convicción que con una segunda vez que yo tocara su piel, que yo tuviera acceso a un roce suyo, yo mismo le enseñaría esa habitación prohibida, yo mismo le regalaría la victoria de nuestra guerra.

El estar enamorado nos hace débiles… bien dicen por ahí… el amor concede a los demás el poder para destruirte… pero sobre todo, se lo da a la persona amada.

**Si, no pude evitar usar esa frase, es de mis favoritas, pobre Alec y pobre Nessie, a ver como les va al querer descubrir lo que hay en ese lugar **

**No les puedo dar aun mas pistas, debido a que seria saltarme todo un capitulo e ir mas rápido, eso no estaría bien**

**Por eso, ruego que me disculpen si desean saber mas,**

**Pronto, pronto lo sabremos**

**Nos vemos, bye bye**


	11. El vampiro no es como lo pintan

**Bueno, lamento mucho la tardanza, pero aquí se los dejo, como cada inicio de semana **

**Jaja**

**Ojala les guste**

**(me gustaría agregar algo al titulo del capitulo de hoy "el vampiro no es como lo pintan"… es mucho mejor**

**jaja**

Cap. 10 El vampiro no es como lo pintan

Nessie

Desde entonces comenzamos una guerra en la que, desafortunadamente, yo era la perdedora y estaba molesta por ello. Él tenia un poder increíble sobre todo lo que le rodeaba y lo peor, sobre mí. ¿Por qué digo esto? Simple, en esa ocasión en la que se disculpo por lo de la muñeca estuve a dos segundos de perdonarle sus altanerías, su roce me ponía nerviosa, su voz, cuando no era impetuosa, me perturbaba y esos ojos, esos ojos que yo había visto aunque no recordara donde ni cuando, eran poderosos, eran hechizantes. Tuve que buscar una forma de alejarlo de mí, si continuaba con esa pequeña, pero delicada caricia, yo iba sonrojarme y entonces él creería que me tenia bajo su merced.

Y por supuesto, logre alejarlo, pero también logre que se enojara y que ese indiferente y arrogante vampiro que odiaba volviera, llevándose al dulce Alec Vulturi que me miraba de manera extraña y al cual, empezaba a tomarle cariño.

La primera batalla que tuvimos fue una tarde en la que fingí estar de paseo en el castillo y me dirigí específicamente a esa habitación con escaleras. No había dado ni el primer paso cuando me sujeto delicadamente (sí, desde lo ocurrido con las muñecas, cada vez que me tocaba lo hacia con una delicadeza tal, que hacia que me sintiera halagada y al mismo tiempo sonrojada) y me sacó de ese lugar diciendo:

-Te lo dije, no llegarías ni a las escaleras-

Gruñí en respuesta y planeé la siguiente jugada. Pensé que ellos suponían que yo dormía en las noches, entonces, aprovecharía esa ignorancia y entraría a la habitación. Lo hice y por 5 segundos me sentí triunfal y gloriosa; avanzaba por las escaleras cuando su voz destruyo toda mi dicha:

-¿De verdad pensaste que habías ganado?-y de nuevo me sacó del lugar

-¿Qué tú nunca duermes?-pregunté furiosa y sin notar lo estúpida que era mi pregunta

-No… ¿Por qué será?-agregó con falsa preocupación y continuó con sarcasmo-quizá por que soy un vampiro-

-¡Argh!-fue lo único que dije y me aleje echando chispas

La tercera batalla fue cuando pensé que ellos tenían una hora específica en la que se alimentaban. Lo sabia, la tal Heidi les traia "la cena" todas las noches y yo, para evitar escuchar toda esa masacre y recurrir a mis instintos de bondad salvando a esas personas (lo cual solo me provocaría que me corrieran), siempre me colocaba los audífonos a todo volumen. Pero en esa ocasión, tuve que soportarlo si quería ganar, él no podría detenerme por que estaba alimentándose.

Pero… oh sorpresa.

Me encontraba a punto de entrar a la puerta que me llevaría a los otros escalones cuando me dijo:

-Reneesme, Reneesme, cuando te daras por vencida-a la velocidad de la luz lo tuve frente a mí

-¡Como rayos lo haces! ¡Se supone que estas comiendo!-

-Te equivocas, "adorable Reneesme"-a pesar de que esto último lo dijo imitando la voz de Aro, no pude evitar sonrojarme ante el cumplido, pero evitando que se diera cuenta reclamé:

-¡Oye! ¡No me digas así! Los perros son adorables, yo no-

Mientras tomaba mis hombros y me empujaba fuera del lugar, lanzó una carcajada por mi comentario.

-Aro siempre te llama así, ¿Por qué yo no?-

-Por que él es el líder Vulturi y no le puedo replicar-

-Que tontería-dijo bajando la mirada, como si pensara en algo y mi curiosidad hizo su aparición

-¿Sigues sin decirme por que no estas comiendo como todos? ¿Acaso estas a dieta?-bromeé guiñando un ojo

-No digas ridiculeces Reneesme, solo que tiene bastante tiempo que yo cazo mi propia comida-

-¿Por qué?-

-Simplemente…. Por que estoy ocupado con otras cosas y ya no hay lugar para mí-me miró con fastidio-deja de hacer preguntas-

-Ya que no me dejas entrar al lugar que quiero, al menos ten la bondad de resolver mis dudas-dije molesta

-Si quieres resolver tus dudas, comprate una enciclopedia y dejame en paz-

Me alejé de él furiosa y mientras entraba a mi habitación le grité:

-¡Por que no te metes tu maldita enciclopedia por…!- cerró la puerta antes de que pudiera terminar el insulto.

Mi plan cambió entonces, él ahora estaba muy atento de mis movimientos, si le hacia creer que esa habitación había dejado de interesarme, él dejaría de vigilarme y cuando menos lo esperara yo entraría. Era un plan brillante y me dediqué a hacérselo creer durante el resto de la semana. Al parecer lo conseguí, por que no volvimos a hablar desde entonces.

Ahora me encontraba fuera del salón donde Aro recibia a sus invitados, todos estaban cenando y yo tenia que hablar con él. Llevaba viviendo con ellos aproximadamente un mes y aunque me habían atendido muy bien, yo también tenia otras necesidades, entre ellas, beber sangre de animales. Estaba sedienta.

Soportando todos los gritos humanos e impacientándome, comencé a recordar a mi familia. ¿Por qué negarlo? Los extrañaba, extrañaba a mis padres, siempre cuidándome y regañándome por mis locuras, extrañaba a mis tios, Rosalie, mi segunda madre, siempre defendiéndome de la sobreprotección de mi padre, Emmett haciéndome bromas y compitiendo por lanzar los mejores chistes; tia Alice y mi tio Jasper, extrañaba la paz que él me otorgaba o sus buenos consejos o sus historias de batallas, aunque mi mamá le lanzara miradas por el hecho de traumarme con cuentos de vampiros, mi tia Alice con su hiperactividad, sus extremas compras, las pato aventuras que pasábamos (llamadas así por broma de Emmett), las veces que nos peleamos con otras chicas por ropa o accesorios (aunque no lo crean, si ocurrió); el cariño que mis abuelos me daban, abuelita Esme con sus explicaciones sobre decoraciones y Carlisle mostrándome sobre como operar personas (me encontraba muy interesada en ese tema); también extrañaba a mis amigas Pilar y Sofia, las muy pendencieras seguramente estaban escapando de clases o copiando en algún examen, ellas pensaban que yo estaba de vacaciones y probablemente ni siquiera se acordaran de mi. Extrañaba a la manada, sobre todo a Seth y Leah, eran los pocos amigos que tenia y el único vinculo que tenia con mi fallecido Jacob.

En otras palabras extrañaba Forks. Me gustaba estar aquí, lejos de los recuerdos, pero estaba completamente sola, la única persona con la que hablaba casi todo el tiempo era con Aro, tenia un desenfrenado anhelo de tenerme en este lugar y hacia lo posible por entretenerme para que no me fuera, pero pasarte toda una tarde hablando con Aro sobre tus hábitos y tu forma de comportarte, era como estar con un psicólogo en una terapia: frustrante. Y Alec Vulturi, era el único que me había entretenido durante las ultimas semanas, pero no eramos amigos, de hecho él me odiaba y estar sola me hacia sentirme completamente triste.

Sin poder evitarlo la lagrimas comenzaron a fluir en mi rostro y lloré en silencio por mi nostalgia y melancolía hacia Forks. Intenté reprimirlas por todos los medios pero no pude, primero usé mis manos y restregué mis ojos, pero era como una regadera, el líquido lagrimal seguía fluyendo. De repente, alguien me ofreció un pañuelo y yo, sin mirar al autor de ese bello gesto, lo tomé e intenté calmarme, sin éxito. La voz plenamente conocida me pidió con ternura:

-No llores, por favor-

Lo miré, aunque ya no hacia falta para comprobar quien era, y las lagrimas aumentaron.

-Reneesme… de verdad… ya no llores… te ves menos fea cuando no lloras-dijo Alec

Reí ante su intento de cumplido, no pude evitarlo.

-Lo ves, las sonrisa te ayudan-no había en su voz ni en su actitud el odio que se supone que me tenia, al contrario, sus rojos ojos me miraban como aquella primera vez, con dulzura y con verdadera preocupación

-Gracias, me hiciste reir un poco-dije con una débil sonrisa

Alargó su mano y limpió una escurridiza lágrima de mi mejilla mientras yo me estremecía ante su tacto y él preguntaba:

-¿Por qué lloras Reneesme?-

-Por que extraño mi hogar-le contesté-pero no quiero volver por que lloraría mas de lo que estoy llorando-

-Sí, lo se-dijo distraídamente

-¿Qué?-

-Digo… me lo imagino-corrigió nervioso

-Agradezco tu intento de hacerme sentir mejor-

-No agradezcas nada-sonrió ligeramente-te ves mucho mas bonita cuando sonries que cuando me amenazas hostilmente-

Me sonrojé, pero repliqué:

-Y tu eres mucho mas agradable cuando no huyes de mí y me tratas como si yo fuera una enfermedad contagiosa-

Suspiró y dijo:

-Es lo mejor Reneesme, creeme-

-¿Para quién?-

-Para ti-

-No, no es así, es una de las razones por las que lloro-le expliqué y me miró extrañado

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Solo digo que, si no me odiaras, podríamos tratar de ser amigos-

-Reneesme…-

-Seria fácil, te evitarías toda esa guerra-continué hablando

-Reneesme…-

-Y yo ya no lloraría-

-¡Reneesme!-explotó-yo no te odio-

-¿Cómo de que no? Yo lo sé, te he visto-dije extrañada

-No es verdad, no te odio-

-Entonces… no entiendo… ¡Estas loco!-era la única explicación-¿Por qué te portas como si me odiaras pero no me odias?-

-Por que esta mal… pero tu me agradas-

-¿Y por que está mal? ¿Acaso Aro no les permite tener amigos?-

-No es eso-dijo nervioso-solo… solo que no puedo-

-¿Y por que? Si no me odias, podemos ser amigos y descansar de toda esta guerra-

-Es que… es que…-lo miré a los ojos y suspiró rindiéndose-esta bien-

Me levanté sorprendida

-¡Lo dices en serio!-

-Sí, acepto que seamos amigos-

-Maravilloso-le ofrecí la mano como si fuésemos a cerrar un trato-no te arrepentiras-

-Ya lo estoy haciendo-bromeó dandomela-y a propósito… ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Espero a Aro, quería pedirle permiso para salir a cazar, tengo sed-

-Creo que Aro no te dejaría ir sola-me explicó

-Eso ya no es problema-

-¿Por qué?-preguntó extrañado

-Por que ahora tengo un nuevo amigo que va a acompañarme… ¿Cierto?-

-Supongo que sí, ¿Acaso tengo otra opción Reneesme?-dijo resignado

-No-sonreí complacida-pero llámame Nessie, ahora que somos amigos puedes hacerlo-

-De acuerdo… Nessie-hizo énfasis en mi nombre

Y ambos nos sentamos a esperar que la cena de los Vulturi terminara. Era increíble como nuestra relación había dado un giro de la noche a la mañana. Ahora eramos amigos, después de todo, cuando no actuaba como un soldado amargado, Alec Vulturi era simpático. Ya saben, no deben juzgar a nadie sin conocerlo, el león no es como lo pintan y al parecer, el vampiro tampoco.

**Ya dije mi opinión al respecto, jaja**

**Ojala les haya gustado**


	12. Las aventuras de una bruja y un vampiro

**Bueno, aquí les dejo el otro cap. Ojala les guste**

**Y quiero aprovechar para hacer una recomendación (jaja)**

**Tal vez ya lo leyeron o todavía no, pero hay un one-shot de Alec y un OC que me fascinó, en serio es muy bueno **

**Se llama blood y, léanlo, en serio es buenísimo**

**Ahora sí, disfrutan el cap.**

Cap.11 Las aventuras de una bruja y un vampiro

Alec

"Al diablo con todo", eso fue lo que pensé, eso fue lo que sentí, eso fue lo que me convenció de desistir, "al diablo con todo", yo no iba a soportarlo mas. Pensé que podia, pero me equivoqué, pensé que seria sencillo, pero me equivoqué, pensé que ella no arrunaria las cosas, pero me equivoqué, pensé que mi orgullo y mi decisión la vencerían, pero me equivoqué.

Semanas, tardé semanas en lograr alejarla de esa habitación prohibida, pero lo conseguí y semanas tardé en alejarla de mí, pero lo conseguí, semanas tardé en soportar no verla, no anhelarla, pero lo conseguí y todo para qué, para que con una sola mirada suya todo se fuera al caño, para que con solo verla llorar, mi esfuerzo fuese nulo. Sí, mi estupidez es grande pero mi debilidad es mucho peor.

Nunca imagine que ella usaría esa arma contra mí, nunca lo pensé realmente. Exploraba los pasillos del castillo vigilando que ningún humano de "la cena" se escapara cuando la vi en la entrada al salón de Aro.

Lo que debí de hacer fue ignorarla y alejarme de ese lugar, pero… ¿Lo hice? Claro que no y como el idiota que soy, me dediqué a contemplarla. Primero pude identificar en su rostro el aburrimiento, casi me muero de la risa al ver su mueca de aburrimiento, no tenia precio; después la invadió un gesto de nostalgia, como si estuviera recordando algo muy querido y finalmente (y fue cuando mas me preocupé) comenzó a derramar lágrimas, incontrolables lágrimas que me pusieron triste y afligido como ella. No me gustaba cuando lloraba, ya lo había dicho antes, ella había venido a este mundo para sonreir, para ser feliz, su sonrisa era un lucero que iluminaba todo y ese lucero no debía apagarse, nunca. Y entonces fue cuando apliqué la frase "al diablo con todo", la amaba demasiado como para hacer lo posible por que no sufriera, incluso romper mis propias reglas.

Me acerqué cuidadosamente, sin que ella me viera y le ofrecí un pañuelo para que secara sus lágrimas y en un intento de hacerla sentir mejor, le pedí:

-No llores, por favor-

Me miró y no se enojó como siempre lo hacia cuando me miraba, pero su llanto aumentó. Mi preocupación fue en aumento.

-Reneesme… de verdad… ya no llores… te ves menos fea cuando no lloras-¿Fue lo mejor que se me pudo haber ocurrido? Quise golpearme por mi estupidez.

En cambio, ella se rió ligeramente, "al menos funciono idiota", me dije y quise reparar mi error

-Lo ves, las sonrisa te ayudan-no solo la ayudaban a ella, a mi me hacían dichoso

-Gracias, me hiciste reír un poco-

No contesté por miedo a decir otra tontería, pero me atreví a limpiar una lágrima de su bello rostro. Se estremeció ligeramente cuando la toqué y curiosamente, eso me hizo sentir mejor, pero tenia curiosidad y le pregunté:

-¿Por qué lloras Reneesme?-

-Por que extraño mi hogar, pero no quiero volver por que lloraría mas de lo que estoy llorando-

Y ella tenia razón, ahí lloraría por Jacob, el fallecido licántropo al cual muchas veces le desee la muerte, pero nunca imagine que mi deseo se hiciera realidad.

-Sí, lo se-dije pensando en todo esto

-¿Qué?-

Y fue cuando noté mi metida de pata. "Bien Alec, ¿Cómo le vas a explicar que lo sabes?" definitivamente necesitaba tener mas cuidado con lo que decía. Corregí mi error antes de que lo notara

-Digo… me lo imagino-

-Agradezco tu intento de hacerme sentir mejor- dijo ella mucho mas calmada y yo me atreví a sonreir un poco y decirle:

-No agradezcas nada, te ves mucho mas bonita cuando sonries que cuando me amenazas hostilmente-

Maravillosamente, como siempre lo anhele, pero que pensé que jamás pasaría, ella se sonrojó. ¡Se sonrojó! ¡Conmigo! ¿Cuántas veces soñé con hacerla sonrojarse? Miles, fueron miles y ahora había ocurrido. Intenté calmar mi euforia.

-Y tu eres mucho mas agradable cuando no huyes de mí y me tratas como si yo fuera una enfermedad contagiosa-

Mi emoción se disipó al instante. Yo la había alejado para no dañarla, para que Aro no me descubriera y ahora ella me lo recriminaba y me pedia una explicación. No sabia que decir.

-Es lo mejor Reneesme, creeme-

-¿Para quién?- preguntó desafiante

-Para ti-

-No, no es así, es una de las razones por las que lloro-

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunté sin entenderlo

-Solo digo que, si no me odiaras, podríamos tratar de ser amigos-

Y de nuevo esa absurda idea de que yo la odiaba, no la odiaba y ahora se lo haría entender.

-Reneesme…-

-Seria fácil, te evitarías toda esa guerra-me interrumpió

-Reneesme…-intenté hablar sin exito

-Y yo ya no lloraría-

-¡Reneesme! Yo no te odio-dije explotando

-¿Cómo de que no? Yo lo sé, te he visto-

La expresión en su rostro era de confusión

-No es verdad, no te odio-intenté convencerla

-Entonces… no entiendo… ¡Estas loco!-casi me rio ante esa deducción, yo si estaba loco-¿Por qué te portas como si me odiaras pero no me odias?-

-Por que esta mal… pero tu me agradas- me atreví a decir y quise seguir hablando, quise decirle en realidad "no te odio Reneesme, de hecho, te amo, te he amado desde el primer momento en que te vi, te he amado incluso antes de que tu supieras que yo existía" pero obviamente no lo diría.

-¿Y por que está mal? ¿Acaso Aro no les permite tener amigos?-preguntó y de nuevo estuve a punto de reirme. ¿Aro prohibiéndonos tener amigos? Ya me lo imagino.

-No es eso-dije seriamente, pero después me puse nervioso, ¿Cómo explicarle?-solo… solo que no puedo-

-¿Y por que? Si no me odias, podemos ser amigos y descansar de toda esta guerra-

-Es que… es que…-me miró a los ojos; ella no entendía que yo no podia ser amigo suyo amándola como la amaba, que no estaba bien, que ofrecerle amistad al que busca amor es tirarle un pedazo de pan al que se muere de sed. Pero sus poderes de bruja me volvieron a hechizar y me hicieron aceptar ese pedazo de pan-esta bien-

Brincó como si de verdad hubiera esperado una negativa mía.

-¡Lo dices en serio!-

-Sí, acepto que seamos amigos-dije seriamente

-Maravilloso, no te arrepentiras- me dio su mano y yo bromee con su comentario

-Ya lo estoy haciendo-se la di y mi curiosidad de nuevo me controló-y a propósito… ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Espero a Aro, quería pedirle permiso para salir a cazar, tengo sed-

-Creo que Aro no te dejaría ir sola-ni yo lo permitiría, ella corria muchos peligros

-Eso ya no es problema-dijo con suficiencia y yo no entendí el porque

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que ahora tengo un nuevo amigo que va a acompañarme… ¿Cierto?-

Me miró, obviamente que era yo, obviamente que la hubiese acompañado quisiera o no. Ahora que eramos amigos podría calmar mis instintos sobreprotectores.

-Supongo que sí, ¿Acaso tengo otra opción Reneesme?-fingí resignación

-No, pero llámame Nessie, ahora que somos amigos puedes hacerlo-

Casi doy un salto de gusto ante esta noticia. Mi Nessie me dejaría llamarla por su nombre. Yo siempre la llamaba así, pero en mi cabeza, solo en mi cabeza, ahora podia hacerlo libremente.

-De acuerdo… Nessie-y disfruté enormemente decir su nombre en mis labios

Cuando notamos que "la cena" había terminado, ambos entramos al salón de Aro, el cual la recibió con esa amabilidad exagerada que siempre lo caracterizaba y que, sinceramente, me daba mala espina.

-¡Adorable Reneesme! ¿A que debo el honor de tu visita?-dijo él y yo gruñí ligeramente

-Hola Aro, lo que pasa es que… bueno, me has atendido bastante bien estas semanas pero… me gustaría cazar, ya sabe, mi dieta es distinta y aunque me alimento de comida humana, la sangre también es necesaria-

-Lo entiendo hermosa-mis gruñidos iban en aumento… ¿Por qué la llamaba hermosa? Ella era bellísima, pero no tenia por que decírselo-pero me temo que no puedo dejarte ir sola-

-Eso lo entiendo Aro y por ello quisiera que Alec me acompañara-

Brinqué ante la mención de mi nombre, había estado muy entretenido con mis gruñidos hacia Aro que no me había dado cuenta.

-¿Alec?-preguntó con interés

-Sí mi señor-intervine-he establecido con la joven Reneesme una buena relación de convivencia-lo mire con complicidad fingida; si el quería tanto a Nessie aquí, le haría creer que estaba complaciéndole

-Eso me alegra y me hace pensar que tu estadia en este lugar será mas entretenida de ahora en adelante. ¿Verdad dulce Reneesme?-

-Cl…Claro-dijo ella nerviosa y pude darme cuenta que a ella también le parecían extraños tantos cumplidos

-Bien, entonces pueden ir-dijo él pero no le presté atención a Aro, si no a Marco que me miraba, de repente con mucha fascinación, como si acabara de encontrar un entretenimiento. Lo ignoré y salí con Nessie de ahí.

-Bien… cuando quieras… vámonos-dijo ella con emoción

-Pues vamos-

Salimos del castillo por el escondite que yo conocía. El sol ya se había ocultado y aproximadamente eran como las ocho de la noche. "Genial, la hora perfecta para cazar" me dije sarcásticamente y entramos a un bosque cercano.

-Jamas has visto a uno de nosotros cazar… ¿Verdad? Espero y no te parezca extraño-me comentó

-No lo será, creeme-dije recordando que yo ya la había visto cazar varias veces, yo la espie durante diez años, pero obviamente ella no sabia eso.

Nos internamos mas en ese bosque y divisamos a un grupo de venados. Me miró pícaramente y no entendí por que lo hacia, de modo que le pregunté:

-¿Por qué me ves así?-

-Intentó imaginarme que es lo que harás mientras yo me alimento-

-Es muy fácil Nessie-dije con burla-me sentaré en esta piedra y te observaré-

Y así lo hice.

-Bueno, entonces pon atención-

Asumió su posición de ataque y se lanzó a matar a los pobres venados. Me deleite, como siempre lo hacia cuando la veia, con sus movimientos ágiles, sus ojos dominados por la sed y que aun así no dejaban de ser hermosamente chocolates, su rapidez y, al parecer, con su felicidad. Ella realmente había estado hambrienta. Cuando terminó su espectáculo, me miró con una radiante sonrisa mientras decía:

-Creo que te gustó mucho-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunté sin entender

-Por que me miras como si estuvieras hechizado-

-Lo estoy-solté sin pensar y al instante me arrepentí, ¿Qué había dicho?

-¿Qué dijiste?-ella si lo noto

-Digo que estoy sorprendido por el nivel de hambre que tenias-

-Que gracioso-dijo fingiendo estar molesta

-Tengo un maravilloso sentido del humor que aún no has notado-dije con sarcasmo

-Ya lo note-comenzó a olfatear y mi risa fue incontrolable

-Tienes mas hambre por lo que veo-

-Sí, pero eso es algo normal en nosotros, los vegetarianos siempre tendremos mas hambre-me explicó

-Ohh, entiendo… ¿Nunca has probado la sangre humana?-

-¡Claro que no!-dijo aterrada

-¿Y nunca has tenido ese deseo?-pregunté

-No-la mire escépticamente-bueno… a veces, pero sé que no debo hacerlo-

-Claro, las reglas de la familia Cullen-me burlé

-¿Y que hay de ti? ¿Jamas has pensado en beber sangre de animales?-

-No, la verdad es que se ve asqueroso-confesé

-¿Asqueroso?-dijo indignada

-Sí, a-s-q-u-e-r-o-s-o, te lo deletreo por si no lo entendiste-seguí bromeando con ella

-Sí lo entendí tonto-se rió dándome un ligero empujón

Esta camaderia que jamás habíamos tenido me fascinó y de repente se me ocurrió un reto que podríamos tomar.

-¿Te propongo algo Nessie?-

-Te escucho-

-Yo accederé a beber la sangre de alguno de tus animales si tu aceptas beber al menos un vaso de sangre humana-

-Imposible Alec… yo no…-estaba nerviosa y la calmé tomando su mano y mirándola a los ojos

-Tranquila, no mataremos a nadie-de nuevo se sonrojó y yo sonreí-te lo prometo-

-De acuerdo pero… ¿Como esperas que beba sangre humana entonces?-

-Hay otros métodos… adorable Reneesme-me burle y toqué la punta de su nariz con mi dedo en un gesto de ternura que le había visto hacer muchas veces a Edward Cullen y su esposa.

Ahora que éramos amigos, podia hacer tales gestos… ¿Cierto? Ella abrió la boca indignada y sonrojada mientras reclamaba:

-Ya te dije que no me digas…-la silencié poniendo mi dedo sobre sus labios, un deseo reprimido que había tenido desde hace mucho y que ahora complacía

-Silencio… hay que cazar animales-solo asintió con un desenfrenado latido de corazón que jamás había escuchado y me aleje antes de que quisiera satisfacer otros deseos

Estuvimos acechando varios minutos entre las plantas, un vampiro y una bruja al acecho, aquello era cómico. Encontramos mas animales y los cazamos. Fue difícil para mí, los malditos animales se me escapaban de las manos o rompían mi ropa y ella se burlaba de mí. Cuando tuve uno a mi merced, bebí desesperadamente y completamente asqueado. No se diferenciaba mucho de la sangre humana, pero aun así, no me gustó.

-¿Y que tal?-preguntó ella, obviamente satisfecha

-Horrible Reneesme, horrible-

-Ya te dije que me digas Nessie-no pudo controlar su risa-y deberías ver tu ropa, esta hecha pedazos-

-No es para tanto, solo fue el saco-y me quité la destruida prenda

-Bueno… como digas-dijo mirando a otro lado y no entendí por que lo hacia, pero lo ignoré al recordar que ahora era su turno

-Te toca a ti-

-¿A mí? Pero como…-

-Acompañame-tomé su mano y avanzamos en el interior de la ciudad en dirección al hospital

Tener su mano entre la mía era tan placentero, era como si me perteneciera y por un momento me imagine que así era, pero no estoy tan dañado como para viajar tanto en mi imaginación.

-¿Un hospital?-preguntó ella en la entrada

-Así es-sonreí-vamos-

Entramos a la institución y pedimos comprar un poco de sangre. Casi exploto de risa cuando nos pidieron que tipo de sangre y Nessie se puso a pensar como si te tratara de un bufet. Cuando salimos del lugar, la miré expectante y ella dijo:

-De acuerdo, aquí voy-

Y tomó el recipiente y bebió todo lo que pudo. Curioso, como si se tratara de un buen experimento, la miré ansioso hasta que se lo terminó.

-¿Y bien?-

-Tengo… tengo que aceptarlo… sabe mucho mejor de lo pensé-

Lancé una carcajada por mi triunfo y ella me fulminó con la mirada, pero al instante su atención estuvo ocupada con otra cosa.

-¿Ya viste ese lugar?-señaló una discoteque que estaba a dos cuadras

-Sí y que ocurre con ella-

-Bueno, después del mal rato que acabas de hacerme pasar, creo que me merezco que me lleves a la discoteque-

-Pues crees mal-dije asustado, en esa discoteque era donde cazaba a "mi cena", por así decirlo, no iba a llevarla ahí

-Claro que me llevarás… ¿Verdad?-y se acercó a mí peligrosamente mientras se apoderaba de mi mirada y con sus dedos comenzaba a juguetear con mi pecho.

Nunca, nunca de los nunca me había sentido tan perturbado ante su presencia como lo estaba ahora. Estaba seguro de que si tuviera corazón, éste estaría acelerado. Su poder sobre mí le hizo ganar y a mí me hizo decirle:

-De acuerdo, vamos-

Ella sonrió mientras me arrastraba a ese lugar, en donde era plenamente conocido y a la vez, nadie sabia quien era.

**Creo que Alec tiene un retorcido concepto de lo que es la amistad… ¿Cómo es eso de que ya puede toquetearse a nessie? Jaja no es cierto**

**Y que va a pasar**

**Hay q leer el otro capitulo**

**Dejen bonitos reviews**

**Bye bye **


	13. Fuimos cupido

**si, se que no tengo perdon de Dios por haberme tardado tanto, se que desearian mandarme al mismosimo infierno y que mis entrañas se revolvieran ahi (creanme eso es muy sadico)pero aqui estoy, la verdad tengo un sinfin de explicaciones de mi taradanza pero nada justifica lo que hiz¿ce y por ello me disculpo, por que los hice esperar a ustedes y sin ningun aviso, sinceramente Me disculpo, perdonenme por favor y ojala continuen leyendo mis locuras.**

**ahorasí, despues de la diculpa (en serio, perdonnenme) les dejo el cap. muy lindo por cierto, me gusto**

Cap.12 Fuimos cupido

Nessie

Jamás imaginé que fuese tan fácil conseguir lo que quería con una sola mirada, pero era lo justo. Si Alec hacia que me pusiera nerviosa con cada uno de sus movimientos, él también debía sufrir lo mismo que yo. Mi subconsciente me estaba traicionando bastante, se suponía que yo estaba triste, se suponía que aun estaba de luto por la muerte de mi licántropo. Siempre seria parte de mi corazón, pero ahora, nuevas emociones estaban invadiéndome y no podia controlarlas.

Tuve que desviar mi mirada cuando se quitó el sacó, yo y mis malditas hormonas. Puede que no se hubiera quitado la camisa, pero todo el cuerpo se le transparentaba y… Dios mio… él era mas que perfecto. Si seguía mirando, me descubriría y yo no quería pasar tal vergüenza.

En cuanto vi la discoteque, supe que podría distraerme y divertirme al mismo tiempo, así que logré convercerlo de que me llevara. Estaba algo temeroso, como si no quisiera estar ahí, como si tuviera un secreto en ese lugar, pero no importaba, yo queria divertirme y por que no, despejarme.

Entramos y varias personas nos miraron primero con escudriñamiento, pero despues sonrieron. ¡Que extraño! La sospecha de que Alec ya habia estado aquí empezó a formarse en mi cabeza y le pregunté:

-¿Ya has estado aquí?-

-¡Por supuesto que no!-respondió a la defensiva y una camarera lo delató

-Buenas noches joven, ¿Que se le ofrece esta vez?-

Alec queria matarla con la mirada, y yo me estaba muriendo de la risa. Su mentira no duró mucho.

-¿Seguro que no te conocen?-pregunté con sarcasmo

-No-

-Señor... ¡Que extraño!... usted suele venir mas tarde-dijo otro hombre de servicio y yo no pude contenerme y solté una gran carcajada

-¡Largate de aquí!-le gritó Alec al hombre, el cual se alejó atemorizado

-No te enojes, intenta disfrutar-le dije en tono de broma

-No es divertido Reneesme, es en contra de las reglas exponernos tanto-

-Y que, ya lo has hecho antes, no veo la diferencia ahora-

-No la hay, pero me sorprende que me recuerden tan bien-dijo algo molesto aún

-Cálmate gruñón y bailemos-

él abrió los ojos con verdadero terror y dijo

-¡Jamas!-

-¿Por que no?-pregunté extrañada

-Yo... yo... no se bailar-

-Sí, claro-dije consarcasmo. Mas de medio milenario de vida y no sabia bailar, eso era una vil mentira.

-Es cierto-

-Pues si tu quieres bailar, yo sí-dije para provocarle y al instante un muchacho, que obviamnte no era italiano, se acercó a mí

-Hola amiga... ¿Quieres bailar?-

Miré a Alec de reojo, se veia nervioso y al mismo tiempo muy seguro de sí mismo. Él creia que no aceptaria, bien, le demostraria lo contrario.

-Me encantaria-dije al muchacho

Y me fuí con él. Bailamos y bailamos todo tipo de generos y movimientos, no era tan malo y de hecho me la estaba pasando super bien. En el rostro de Alec habia una verdadera mueca de furia, era diveretido verlo así, tan enojado, tan rabioso, tan... tan... celoso.

-Oye amigo-dijo una tipa que se le acercó de repente

-¿Que quieres?-respondió él groseramente

-¿Te gustaria bailar?-

Él la miró fúrico y estaba por mandarla a volar pero entonces en su rostro se dibujo una seña de malicia y dijo:

-Sí, por que no-

Y entonces la que se enfureció fui yo. No entendía como sentía ese sentimiento, pero era horrible, era una mezcla extraña de odio, deseperación, miedo, dolor, de todo y no me gustaba, definitivamente no me gustaba. La resbalosa muchacha bailaba tan cerca de él y se contoneaba tan vulgarmente. Alec no pudo escoger emjor candidata para provocarme, pero adelante, queria guerra, se la daria.

Me acerqué a mi acompañante e imité los movimientos de su resbalosa. La cara de Alec no tuvo precio y yo le lancé una mirad astuta. Él tambien siguio bailando con ella y de repente nos fuimos acercando, cada uno con su respectiva pareja.

-¡Que rayos haces!- me reclamó

-Bailo y tú, no se suponia que no sabias bailar-reproché

-Esa no es excusa para que te portes como teibolera-

-No me insultes pedazo de...-

-Pedazo de que, de idiota, sí soy un idiota por aceptarte como amiga-

-Y yo soy aun mas idiota por proponertelo-repliqué

-Te odio-dijo friamente y yo tambien respondí

-Yo igual, te odio-

-¿Nikola?-dijo el muchacho que me acompañaba interrumpiendonos

-¿Mark?-respondió la tipa que acompañaba a Alec

-¡Nikola!-

-¡Mark!-

-¡Cuanto tiempo!-

-Lo mismo digo Mark, mirate, estas guapo-dijo la chica sin verguenza

-Tu siempre tan exagerada-dijo el chico con timidez

-Es la verdad, aun te recuerdo en la secundaria, siempre con tus lentes y tu ropa de cuadros y ahora, mírate-

-Yo tambien te recuerdo Nikola, eras la mas atractiva de todas, la mas hermosa-

-Siempre haciendome cumplidos Mark, yo no era tan bonita-

-Mientes... pero... ¿Quieres sentarte y platicamos?-propusó él olvidandose de que estaba bailando conmigo

-Me encantaria-al parecer ella tambien lo olvidó y ambos se fueron dejandonos anonadados

-Parece que tu pareja te abandonó-me dijo Alec burlonamente

-Casi del mismo modo que la tuya-

Al instante sonó una musica lenta, relajada, para aquellos enamorados y Alec me dijo con una sonrisa:

-¿Quieres bailar?-me dio su mano

Me miró con esa mirada suya que yo no podia resistir y olvidandome que hace un moemtno estaba enojada con él acepté:

-Me fascinaria-

Y bailamos al compás de esa música lenta mientras él me decia:

-Lamento todo lo que dije-

-No te disculpes, estabamos enojados y ...-

-No importa, yo no debi decir lo que dije, no te odio Nessie, jamas lo haria, me es imposible odiarte y jamas, escucha bien esto, jamas me arrepentiré de ser tu amigo, es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar-

Las lagrimas luchaban por salir de mis ojos, estaba realmente conmovida con su disculpa y dije:

-Yo tambien te pido perdon, y no, no te odio Alec, y me encanta ser tu amiga, es grandioso-

Seguimos bailando y de repente su amno tocó mi mejilla y me dijo con la voz mas dulce que jamas imagine que tuviera:

-Te ves realmente hermosa esta noche-

Me sonrojé, no pude evitarlo. Miró a lo lejos y esbozó una traviesa sonrisa mientras decia:

-Parece que Nikola y Mark se estan divirtiendo-

-¿Por que lo dices?-

-Observa-

Miré en su dirección y ambos bailaban como nosotros pero se besaban, dulcemente, tiernamente, como si se amaran, como si siempre lo hubiesen hecho.

-Creo que fuimos cupido-dije

-¿Por que?-

-Por que fue nuestra culpa que se encontraran-

-Tienes razon-dijo él con una sonrisa, de esas que me hechizaban.

Regresamos al castillo vulturi un poco mas tarde y despues de acompañarme a mi habitación, me dijo:

-Fue realmente divertido pasar el día contigo-

-Lo fue tambien para mí-

-Nos vemos mañana Nessie-se despidió y un impulso extraño me hizo decirle

-Alec... espera-

Él volvió y yo me despedí de él dandole un ligero beso en la mejilla. Sonreí y le dije en voz baja:

-Buenas noches-

Alec estaba estático y no se movia, yo entré en mi habitación, me puse mi pijama, me acosté en el colchon y cerre los ojos pensando en el maravilloso día que habia tenido.

Esa fue la primera noche en que soné con Alec Vulturi.

**Me sono a capitulo de crepeusculo, jaja, espero que les haya gustado **

**nos vemos y prometo no tardarme tanto, pero desafortunadamente si me voy a tardar mas d elo normal, y es que stoy en cursos para entrar a la universidad y todo eso y si me va a costar trabajo, pero ahora si, prometa esforzarme**

**bye bye**


	14. Verdades ocultas y dolorosas

**Pues aqui estoy otra vez (ven esta vez no me tarde tanto jaja) y ojala les guste este cap.**

**nos vemos bye bye**

Cap. 13 Verdades ocultas y dolorosas

Alec

La musica habia estado a todo volumen y me habia dominado a un grado tal, que ya no me importo si rompia las reglas. Estaba celoso, endiabladamente celoso, ella no podia hacerme esto. De modo que cuando la señorita se acercó a mí y me pidió que bailaramos, accedí en una loca y estupida idea de pagarle con la misma moneda.

¿Como terminó la noche? Simple, con Nikola y Mark besandose a lo lejos y Nessie y yo bailando una musica lenta, mientras nos disculpabamos por las necesades dichas. Tenia que controlar esos celos, no podia seguir así.

Ahora estaba en la puerta de su habitación, pasmado, hechizado, dominado por la sensacion de mi cuerpo cuando sus labios tocaron mi fina, pálida y fria piel de mi mejilla. Me habia besado, ella, no podia controlar la emoción.

-¿Que haces aquí?-preguntó mi hermana sacandome de mis ensoñaciones

-¿Aqui donde?-

-No te hagas el idiota, aquí en la habitación de la Cullen-

-No estoy en su habitación, estoy fuera de ella-repliqué en una vaga tentativa de que olvidara el asunto, sin exito

-No hagas esas bromas, no eres comico-

-Me alegra saberlo-dije friamente, comportandome como el Alec que ella conocia

-¿Y bien?-

-Bien que-

-No me vas a decir que haces aquí-insisió ella

-No es de tu incumbencia Jane-resoplé como si estuviera fastidiado-¡Diablos Jane! Siempre piensas lo peor de uno, si estoy aquí, no significa que hubiese tenido una conversación con ella, quizá.... solo cumplia las ordenes de Aro-

-Ahh si-dijo distraidamente-las ordenes de Aro... me fastidia ese interes en Reneesme, me fastidia-

-¿Que interes?-pregunté cautelosamente

-No me digas que no lo has notado, habla con ella todo el tiempo, la saluda, le hace cumplidos, le cumple los caprichos, la atiende como si fuese una reina y lo peor, la mira de manera extraña-

-¿Conoces el motivo?-pregunté tratando de controlarme, no queria hacer especulaciones

-No, él la quiere aquí por alguna razón pero no quiere decirmela-dijo ella molesta

-A mi tampoco ha querido decirme nada-

-Alec...-me dijo nerviosa-¿Tu crees que él... que él... quiera a Reneesme?-

-¡No!-grité alterado-él no quiere a Reneesme, él... solo... solo.... esta interesado en ella como... como un cazarecompensas esta interesado en una joya... nada mas... no quiere otra cosa-

-Entonces... no lo entiendo... ¿Por que la quiere aquí?-

-¿Por que no se lo preguntas?-sugerí friamente

-Pues lo haré-dijo ella con determinación

-Adelante y suerte-.

Ella se fue rapidamente al salon por el pasillo mientras yo quede sumamente nervioso y alterado. Él no la queria, no la queria, simplemente eran especulaciones de Jane, solo eso. Deseaba tanto mirarla, observarla, como aquellos tiempos en los que la veia dormir, aunque ella soñara siempre con su licantropo, yo queria verla, calmar este temor, esta incertidumbre.

Debido a que seria todo un descaro entrar por su puerta y verla dormir, tomé la otra opción, entrar por el ducto de ventilación que tenia el castillo. Quien en mis mejores años me hubiese imaginado de este modo, andando los ductos de ventilación de mi propia casa solo para poder tener el privilegio de ver a Reneesme dormir. Sí, el tiempo cambia y es irónico.

Pero lo logré, llegué al ducto que se encontraba en su habitación, lo abrí con cuidado y ahí estaba ella, dormida, como un angel o algo aun mas hermoso, respirando acompasadamente y con esa piel de porcelana que solo brillaba a la luz de la luna. No había ningún gesto en su bello rostro, solo la paz y la serenidad de sus sueños, sus bellos sueños. Era extraño, las ultimas noches que la vi dormir no habían sido así de pacificas, al parecer Reneesme soñaba con su licántropo. Aun lo recuerdo, ella gritaba y gritaba a Jacob, pidiéndole que no se fuera, que seria mortal, pero él no la escuchaba y ella gritaba y gritaba y despertaba sumamente nerviosa (y yo me escondia a tiempo para evitar ser visto), aquello siempre me había mortificado; pero ahora ella dormía tranquila y ese hecho era sorprendente.

Me permití arriesgarme mas y entré de lleno a su habitación, me acerqué a su cama y le vi el rostro. "Esto está mal Alec" me decía mi conciencia, pero no quería escucharla, al menos no esta noche. Su rostro, su olor, sus labios, todo me llamaba y no quería ignorarlo, quería seguir ese canto maldito que esa bruja realizaba incluso dormida, pues hasta en los sueños ella tenia poder sobre mí.

"Detente Alec, detente, te arrepentirás" seguía diciendo mi conciencia y yo seguía sin escucharla. Me acerqué a su rostro tan bello, mi rostro sobre el suyo, sus mejillas de carmín invadidas por las mías de piedra. Solo quería besarla, solo una vez, solo ahora que está dormida y no puede saberlo, solo ahora.

No me controlaría, tenia mis labios a dos centímetros de los suyos. Pero todos se arruinó con unas simples palabras de sonámbula que provenían de su bella boca.

-No… Jacob… no… por favor…-dijo dormida

Y aquello fue suficiente para que yo me alejara con una extraña sensación en el pecho, una horrible sensación y unos horribles celos y envidia. Incluso después de muerto Jacob Black seguía arruinando mis sueños, incluso después de muerto él seguía teniendo poder sobre ella, incluso después de muerto él seguía en sus sueños. Yo jamás ocuparía ese lugar, jamás y aquello comenzó a doler mas de lo que debería. Salí de ese lugar decepcionado y furioso, celoso y dolido. Decepcionado por que mi estupidez me había permitido creer que ella empezaba a quererme, furioso conmigo por creer que ella empezaba a quererme, celoso de Jacob por que aun muerto ella lo seguía amando y a mi nunca iba a quererme y dolido por que mi corazón estaba hecho pedazos con esa verdad, ella nunca iba a quererme.

Caminé por los pasillos del castillo, taciturno, frio, indiferente, era igual al Alec que todos conocían y que siempre verían. El Alec enamorado de Reneesme no estaba muerto, pero se encontraba en coma y tardaría un poco en despertar.

Encontré a Jane. Iba extraña, muy extraña, como nerviosa y molesta, como si algo la incomodara. Ella jamás había estado así y ahora la veia de ese modo. ¿Por qué?, me lo pregunté y entonces recordé que ella hablaría con Aro acerca de esa necedad con Reneesme, de esa obsesión con mi… no, ella no era mía, de esa obsesión con Nessie. Se lo pregunté:

-¿Y bien?-

-¿Bien que?-dijo a la defensiva

-¿Averiguaste el motivo de tanta insistencia con la chica Cullen?-pregunté realmente indiferente

-No, no me quiso decir nada-el tono que utilizó era de fastidio, pero había otra cosa escondida, ella me estaba ocultando algo

-No mientas Jane, él te dijo algo-

-No estoy mintiendo-dijo molesta

-Es que así parece-

Ella respondió en un estallido:

-¡No pienses cosas! ¡Tanto te interesa Reneesme Cullen que ahora no me crees!-

Y yo también grité:

-¡Ella no me interesa! ¡Simplemente tengo curiosidad!-

-Pues guárdatela, no se nada-dijo agriamente y se fue

No le creía ni una palabra, ella sabia algo y no quería decírmelo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no quería decírmelo? ¿Qué tan malo podría ser? No importaba, yo lo averiguaría, así tuviese que convertirme en un chismoso y fisgón como Nessie, yo lo haría, lo haría.

**pues sí, hay que andar de chismosos, y como un aviso, les he decir que revelare un poco mas del misterio de la habitación en el siguiente cap. hay que estar atentos, quiza lo descubren jaja (esos eria muy bueno)**


	15. La habitación de los olores extraños

**Hola, pues aqui estoy con el nuevo cap. siiii hay pista sobre el misterio de la habitacion, (bueno enrealidad no es mucho, pero espero y saquen sus conclusiones)**

**y como siempre muchas grax por leer y ojala les guste**

Cap. 14 La habitación de los olores extraños

Nessie

Las cosas habían cambiado bastante desde ese día que Alec y yo salimos y nos volvimos amigos. Él no me ignoraba y atendia cualquier pregunta que yo tenia, pero su mirada estaba apagada, su voz era mas fria y seria y podria jurar que llevaba casi un mes sin verlo sonreír. Me preocupaba y mucho. No entendia que le pasaba y cada vez que se lo preguntaba, él me aseguraba que era su trabajo en la guardia. Pero yo sabia que habia algo mas, aunque no me lo quisiera decir.

Agaché la cabeza y fingí que leía, otra vez. Me sentía avergonzada espiandolo, pero tenia que asegurarme de que Alec no frustrara mis planes esta vez. Y sí... quiza... quiza tambien lo espiaba por que estaba preocupada por él.

Esa misma noche en que fuimos a la discoteque habia tenido un sueño que no se definir. No se si era horrible o doloroso. No lo sabia. Habia soñado con Alec, es cierto, pero habia soñado de una manera distinta a lo habitual.

Me encontraba en el mismo bosque donde habiamos cazado. Él me acompañaba, tenia mis manos en las suyas y me derretia con esa mirada que yo amaba, con esos ojos rojos que yo recordaba, aunque no supiera de donde; con una sonrisa que yo jamas habia visto. Recuerdo que yo tambien le sonreía y le miraba con una emocion que no se describir.

Pero tambien recuerdo que en ese mismo instante aparecia Jacob, mi fallecido Jacob y me alejaba de Alec. Recuerdo pedirle que no lo hiciera, recuerdo mis súplicas. "No… Jacob… no… por favor…".

Recuerdo tambien que Alec se habia enfurecido tanto que se le habia lanzado encima y que Jacob entraba en fase y lo atacaba. Recuerdo un dolor mortifero cuando escuché unos chasquidos y luego un olor dulzón en el aire, el olor dulzón de Alec, pero ahora incinerandose.

Recuerdo que desperté aterrada, con lagrimas en los ojos y esa sensacion de vacio, un vacio que era peor al que senti cuando Seth me comunicó muerte de Jacob. No, esto era distinto y peor. Y era algo que no entendia, ¿Por que me dolia tanto la muerte de Alec en mi sueño?

Recuerdo que lloré mucho esa noche y que al día siguiente lo primero que hice al ver a Alec Vulturi fue abrazarlo como si no quisiera dejarlo ir. Él se habia encrispado con el gesto y cuando estuve mejor, el día sucedió rápido. Fue la primera vez que comencé a dibujarlo. Yo dibujaba, no muy bien, pero lo intentaba, por supuesto, siempre habia un rasgo de Alec que nunca podia plasmar en el dibujo: sus ojos, esos conocidos ojos rojos nunca me salian como yo queria.

Pero volviendo al tema, ahora, a casi un mes de ese suceso y a casi 6 semanas de la ultima vez que intenté entrar a esa habitación con escaleras, me encontraba lista para hacerlo. Tenia que aprovechar el hecho de que a Alec se le habia olvidado el asunto. No permitiria que ganara esa apuesta, yo averiguaria lo que pasaba ahi contra todo.

Se alejó, dio la vuelta al pasillo y se fue. Casi lanzo un gritito de emocion. Regresé a mi habitación para guardar el libro que fingía leer y al instante me dirigí a esa puerta prohibida. Bajé los escalones, abrí la segunda puerta y sonreí. Débilmente, pero ahi se encontraba aún, ese extraño olor entre dulzón y amargo, entre agradable y repugnante. Mas emocionada que de costumbre me acerqué a la puerta de donde habian provenido los arañazos de esa ocasión. Miré a los lados cerciorandome de que nadie me estuviese viendo y con mas exhaltación me acerqué al pasador de la puerta, lo toqué, la abrí y...

Lo que me encontré me sorprendió y me decepcionó a la vez. Estaba todo oscuro y ¿Que creen? Sí, habia mas escaleras, pero era distinto, habia una sola puerta, todo estaba lleno de moho y los olores eran mas potentes.

Así es, ya no era uno solo, eran varios olores, muchos, lo cual me hacia deducir que en esa puerta habia personas atrapadas. Pero... ¿Quienes? No eran humanos ni vampiros. Esos olores eran diferentes a lo que alguna vez yo hubiese olido. No era nada igual ni conocido.

Mas que curiosa, sino endiabladamente desesperada por conocer mas acerca de ese lugar y saber a quienes tenian ahi, me aceruqé a esta nueva puerta y cuando estaba punto de abrirla, escuché que alguien entraba a esa habitación.

Asustada corrí y me escondí lo mejor que pude. ¿Que pasaria si alguien me descubriera? Si fuese Alec solo me llevaria una buena regañiza y quiza otros moretones en las muñecas. Pero si era otra persona me esperaba que me corrieran de aquí o peor, la muerte. Cuando estuve segura de mi escondite, pude ver a quienes entraban y casi jadeo de sorpresa.

Uno alto y corpulento, el otro delgado pero ágil. Félix y Demetri entraron y miraron la puerta que hace unos minutos yo iba a abrir. ¿Que hacian ellos aquí? Se suponia que la guardia tenia prohibido entrar a este lugar, o al menos eso era lo que Alec me habia dicho. "Quiza te mintió" dijo mi consciencia y yo la ignoré y seguí mirando.

Una vampira que jamás habia visto apareció de repente, al parecer, era una sirviente de los vulturi. Llevaba en sus manos dos cubetas con lo que supuse que era comida. Sí, definitivamente habia alguien ahi, quiza habia sido la misma persona que hizo los arañazos o quiza fueron dos o mas.

Cuando la vampira miró a Felix y a Demetri, sorprendida exclamo:

-¡Que hacen aquí!-

-Abre la puerta Helen-ordenó Félix

-No, no puedo, tengo órdenes estrictas de que nadie debe entrar aquí, ni siquiera los poderosos miembros de la guardia-

-Guardate tus amenazas Helen, sabemos perfectamente lo que pasa aquí, nuestro amo nos lo ha dicho-dijo Demetri

-Eso es imposible, sé perfectamente que nadie de la guardia concoe este secreto, mi amo me lo dijo-dijo ella segura

-Pues se le soltó la lengua con nosotros dos-dijo Félix y Demetri ordenó

-¡Abre la puerta ahora!-

-¿Para que quieren entrar?-

-¡Cierra la maldita boca y obedece!-

Esta vez tendras un dia de descanzo, haremos tus labores-dijo Felix con malicia

-Bien-Helen estaba fastidiaday cuando subia las escaleras, comentó obviamente encrispada-¿Huelen eso? Hay alguien aquí-

Me aterré ¿Y si me encontraban? Por suerte mia, el susto no duró mucho, ya que Demetri dijo:

-Obvio que hay alguien aquí, hay muchos... ya sabes que y como no quieres que huela a rayos con todos esos aquí dentro, es una peste-

-Ahora vete-

-De acuerdo-dijo de nueva y se fue

Cuando estuve segure que ellos estaban detras de esa puerta, salí con mucho cuidado. Ahora era demasiado riesgoso esperar y entrar a ver ese lugar. Tenia que hacerlo cuando ya no hubiese nadie, solo yo y entonces sí, descubriria al fin a quienes tenían en ese lugar y por que.

Llegué a mi habitación mas agitada que de costumbre con el rostro sudoroso y con el corazón a mil por hora. Intenté calmarme, me acosté en la cama y cerré los ojos en una vaga tentativa de olvidar todo, pero solo provocó que lo recordara todo. Las puertas, Felix, Demetri, Helen, el moho, los arañazos, los olores...

No tenia idea de quienes estaban ahí, pero lso olores lo decian todo. Eran muchos y no sabia definirlos, pero me intrigaban. Era los olores que me habia escondido y salvado en en esa habitación, en esa extraña habitación. En la habitacion d elos olores extraños habia un misterio y estaba ala mitad de descubrirlo.

Alguien tocó mi puerta y me sobresalté al orilo. Asustada pregunté:

-¿Quien es?-

-Soy yo Reneesme, Alec-

Me asusté mas. Él no debia saber lo que habia descubierto. Mi consciencia me regañó: "Eres una estupida, él seguramente lo sabe todo", pero no, yo habia escuchado a Helen, nadie de la guardia lo sabia. "Felix y Demetri sí" me volvió a decir mi consciencia. Y quiza era cierto, pero no queria creerlo, ademas, ellos lo sabian por que Aro se los habia dicho, solo a ellos, a nadie mas. "Eres una ilusa" fue lo ultimo que dijo y la voz de Alec me sacó de ese monologo mental.

-¿Estas bien?-

-S... Sí, entra-

él entró extrañado, serio y frio; mi preocupacion por sus emociones ganó la partida y me hizo cuestionarle nuevamente.

-Te ves... triste, ¿En serio estas bien?-

-Loe stoy, pero tu... estas palida, mas que yo, de verdad te encuentras bien-

-Sí, mejor que nunca-mentí y me miró no muy convencido

Las dudas me asaltaron nuevamente y con voz temblorosa y parecida a la de una niña le pregunté:

-Alec... Tu jamas me mentirias, ¿Verdad?-

No recibí respuesta alguna.

**que preguntas hace Nessie de veras, obvio Alec no sabe que decirle jaja**

**ojala les haya gustado**


	16. Exageraciones, citas y dudas

**Bien, yo se que me he tardado, pero aqui les traigo un buen cap. (al menos a mi me ha gustado) hay algunas cosas basadas en la película de "El protector", hay una parte que me da mucha risa y la puse aqui (si la han visto la reconoceran, si no, veanla)**

**bueno sin mas que decir**

**nos vemos**

Cap. 15 Exageraciones, citas y dudas

Alec

-Alec... Tu jamas me mentirias, ¿Verdad?-

Me paralicé con solo escuchar tal cosa. ¿Que le iba a decir? ¿Que le iba a decir? Mentiría si le dijera que no le había mentido. Y si le decía la verdad la perdería, me odiaría o peor, se burlaría en mi cara.

"No, ella es lo suficientemente dulce como para burlarse en tu cara, pero sí sentiría lástima de tí"me dijo mi consciencia y por nada del mundo pensaba en exponerme de ese modo, así que tomé la vía fácil, la única que me garantizaba algo.

-No Reneesme, yo nunca te mentiría-mentí

Suspiró realmente complacida y las dudas desaparecieron de su rostro. "Perfecto, te creyó mentiroso" volvió a decir mi cosciencia y la silencié.

Desde entonces las cosas eran un poco distintas, pero muy parecidas a lo de siempre. Jane seguía renuente a decirme algo. En realidad, cuando me miraba suspiraba frustrada y negaba con la cabeza. Evadía mis preguntas y mentía. Y no era la única, lo sé perfectamente.

Felix y Demetri también estaban distintos y esta situación empezaba exasperarme. No saber nada y que todo el mundo si lo supiera era desesperante. Harto de la situación quise hablar con Aro, pero sus respuestas me dejaron aún mas confundido.

-Mi señor... es que simplemente no lo entiendo... todos actuan tan extraño y me ocultan cosas-

-¿Por que lo dices Alec?-

-Lo he notado, sé que ellos saben algo que yo no y sé que tiene que ver con esa habitación extraña-

-Estás en lo cierto-dijo Aro sonriente

-¿Y por que yo no sé nada?-

-Por que aún no estás listo mi querido Alec-

-¿Como que no estoy listo?-pregunté indignado

-Así es mi muchacho, aún no está preparado para saberlo, pero pronto, pronto mi buen Alec, pronto llegará a tí la prueba de fuego y demostrarás que lo estás... yo aún confío en tí-dijo esto último alzando los ojos con suspicacia

-¿Acaso lo duda? ¿Duda de mi señor?-

-Ya te lo dije Alec... no es el momento-suspiró ligeramente y con una deslumbrante sonrisa continuó-ahora continúa con tu trabajo mas importante, manten ocupada a Reneesme, recuerda, la necesitamos aquí a toda costa-

Me enojé de nuevo por esa obsesión con Nessie, pero supe disimularlo muy bien con mi estupefacción por lo que acababa de decir.

-Sí mi señor-

Salí de ese lugar algo mareado y me dirigí al lugar donde se encontraba la mujer que amaba aunque nunca me quisiera ella: su habitación.

Estaba en su cama sentada observando con mucha concentración un cuaderno. ¿Que tendría ese cuaderno? Llegué y la saludé tratando de ser serio y formal, ya que ultimamente esa era la actitud que yo había tomado contra ella, solo por que mi cerebro entendía que era vano ilusionarme si aún no estaba lista para mí.

-Hola Reneesme-

-Hola Alec, ya te he dicho miles de veces que me llames Nessie-respondió sin quitar los ojos del cuaderno

-Lo lamento Nessie, es que se me olvida-

-Hum-

-¿Que haces?... si no es imprudente preguntar-

Ella sonrió ligeramente y levantando la vista hacia a mí me respondió:

-No es imprudente... solo reviso mi cuaderno de dibujos-

-¿Tu dibujas?-pregunté curioso, era extraño que habiendola espiado durante toda su vida yo no supiera ese detalle

-Sí, dado que mis familiares tienen tantos talentos artísticos y uno que otro que no es para nada artístico, yo quise aprender a hacer algo y parece que dibujo, mas o menos bien, pero ahi lo intento-

-¿A que te refieres a "talento que no es para nada artístico"?-

-A mi madre, la cual en su vida humana tenía el talento de la torpeza-giro los ojos-no es para nada artístico-

-Supongo que no-cambié el tema-y que es lo que dibujas-

-De todo, a mi familia, a mis amigas, a mi nov... a personas...-

Supe a quien se referia, a Jacob Black, al fallecido Jacob Black, el cual muy malditamente me torturaba incluso después de muerto.

-Tambien he dibujado a quienes están aquí-comentó de la nada

-¿En serio? ¿Puedo... puedo verlo?-

Enrojeció como si no quisiera que yo supiera algo, pero resignada me dio el cuaderno y yo comencé a hojearlo. En efecto, había imagenes de Edward Cullen y su esposa, la rubia y su marido, la vidente y ex-soldado, Carlisle Cullen y su mujer, la señora que solía recordarme a mi madre, de las holgazanas de Pilar y Sofía, del lobo Seth... de Jacob Black... de otras amigas, de algunos ex-novios.

-He dibujado desde hace mucho-sonrió al ver una fuente en su dibujo-fue una epoca muy extraña, a muchas personas les pasaron cosas-

-¿Que clase de cosas?-

-Bueno... no lo sé... por ejemplo Ryan Prust, un exnovio mio dijo que yo era una maldita ramera cuando lo terminé y al día siguiente volvió a la escuela con el cuello roto, el brazo y la pierna fracturados y sumamente aterrado de que yo me le acercara-

Abrí los ojos como si hubiese sido atrapado in fragante. Yo sabía perfectamente esa historia y conocía el lado que Nessie no. Fue en la época en la que me volví sobre protector con Reneesme y quizá un poco exagerado. Yo estuve presente cuando Ryan Prust la insultó y no me quedé de brazos cruzados. Aún recuerdo todo lo que le hice a ese muchacho al salir de la escuela.

_****Flash Back****_

_Él caminaba en dirección a su casa y yo me abalancé sobre su cuerpo golpenadolo varias veces. Estaba asustado y no entendía por que le hacía eso._

_-¡Sueltame! ¡Te dare todo el dinero! ¡Dejame ir! ¡No me mates!-_

_-¡Debería hacerlo!-dije furioso-¡Pero ni siquiera vale la pena que me ensucie las manos contigo!-_

_-¡Que quieres! ¡Que quieres de mí!-siguió suplicando_

_-¡No volverás a insultar a Reneesme me entendiste! ¡Y no te atreverás a acusarla de algo por que si lo haces yo lo sabre y no te irá tan bien como hoy!-_

_Después de la amenaza, lo lancé a un contenedor de basura y me alejé de ahí satisfecho._

_****Fin del Flash back****_

-¿Que le pudo haber pasado?-preguntó Nessie mirando al vacio

-Quiza comprendio su error... o tuvo un mal día-mentí

-Quizá, pero eso no fue tan extraño como lo que ocurrió con Felicia Margino-

-¿Y que ocurrio con ella?-pregunté temeroso, el nombre de la chica me era familiar

-Bueno... Felicia me jugó una cruel broma y me hizo quedar en ridículo ante toda la clase, dijo que yo era una perdedora... ¿Y sabes que le paso?-

-No-volví a mentir, ya había recordado a Felicia

-Pues a la salida de la escuela alguien incendió su auto haciendolo explotar con todas sus cosas adentro y es que para ella fue fatal por que en su auto llevaba la mejor colección de verano que pudo haberse comprado antes de ir a la escuela-

-Su... supongo que fue muy triste para ella-

-Mas que eso, la pobre mujer se puso como histérica a llorar enfrente de todos, hasta casi siento pena por ella... casi-

Ahora que Nessie me lo contaba de ese modo, me sentía culpable, pero recordaba que en aquel momento me sentí orgulloso de lo que le había hecho a Felicia. Y como olvidarlo, empape el vehículo con gasolina y sus ropas y lo hice explotar. Al menos así se convirtió en una buena samaritana y dejo de ser cruel con la gente. Ese era el lado positivo que quería encontrarle.

-Y hubo otra que...-

-Creo que ha sido suficiente-la interrumpí, no quería recordar todas las fechorias que le había hecho a cualquier ente que quiso dañar a mi Nessie , con el remordimiento de Ryan y Felicia tenía para sentirme culpable al menos por dos siglos-mejor sigamos viendo tus dibujos-

-Bien-aceptó inocentemente

Y continué mirando, mas integrantes de su familia, mas de sus amigas, mas del maldito de Jacob Black y de repente me encontré con unas similares, como si las conociera. Fue al mirarlas bien que comprendí de quien se trataba.

-¿Soy yo?-

-Sí...-el corazón se me hinchó de la emoción-bueno... un intento de dibujarte-

-¿Por que un intento?-dije tratando de controlarme

-Por que hay un rasgo tuyo que nunca puedo hacer-

No entendí a que rasgo se referia y seguí mirando. A cada hojeada sentía que el alama volvía a mí y es que en todas aparecía yo y yo y yo y mas yo. No es que parezca egolatra, pero saber que yo formaba parte de su vida (al menos en ese cuaderno) me hacía sumamente feliz y me daba esperanzas.

-¿Cual es el rasgo?-

-Tus ojos-dijo mirandome y yo tambien la miré

Si hablabamos de ojos, los suyos eran una letal arma contra mí, su sola mirada me hacia cambiar en mis opiniones constantemente, pero que dificultad podría haber en los mios. Eran un par de ojos rojizos y punto.

-¿Por que?-pregunté sin dejar de mirarla

-Es que... hay... hay algo en tu mirada que nunca puedo atrapar... es... es algo distinto y unico...es... es-se había acercado a mí y con su mano tocó mi mejilla. Me estremecí-es... es hechizante-

"No mas hechizante que tú Reneesme, te lo puedo asegurar" dije en mi interior y aparte mis ojos de los suyos antes de que cometiera una locura. Ella agachó su mirada y me dijo con suma timidez:

-Podrias ayudarme-

-¿Como?-

-Permitiendome dibujarte mas de cerca, tal vez así logre captar eso que no capto-

Vi el doble sentido de su propuesta, o quiza me lo estaba imaginando, pero le pregunté picaramente para comprobarlo:

-Nessie... ¿Acaso me estas pidiendo una cita?-

Se levantó de la cama sobresaltada y sonrojada y con nerviosismo respondió:

-Bue... bueno... yo... yo no lo había visto así pero... pero... -deje de torturarla acercandome y diciendole al oído:

-Acepto gustoso-

El corazón le latió con mas fuerza y el adorable sonrojo aumentó. Me aleje de ella complacido, quizá me había equivocado y ella si empezaba a quererme, o quizá todo me lo estaba imaginando.

-Bien... entonces... entonces... te vere mañana aquí... despues del almuerzo...-

-Una cita en tu habitación-dije maliciosamente-me agrada la idea, estaré aquí puntualmente-

Salí con una malevola sonrisa en mi rostro de su habitación y avancé por los pasillos, gustoso, maravillado, ilusionado y mas enamorado que antes. Sin embargo, mi buen humor se apagó cuando escuché sin querer una conversación entre Aro y Cayo, los cuales habían dejado entreabierta la puerta del salón en donde siempre se encontraban.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que haces? ¿De verdad piensas decirle todo al muchacho?-preguntó Cayo

-Todo a su tiempo mi buen amigo, todo a su tiempo-

-¿A que te refieres con eso? ¿No le diras a quienes estamos tratando de exterminar?-

-Exterminar es una palabra muy fea, yo lo llamo "Velar por la seguridad de nuestra especie"-dijo Aro con fingida bondad

-Mintiendole a nuestros sirvientes-

-Nada de mentiras Cayo, se le llama ponerlos a prueba, su lealtad es lo unico que me interesa... Y por supuesto, que nos ayuden cuando el momento de enfrentar las consecuencias llegue-

-Tu forma de hacer esto no me gusta nada-reclamó Cayo

-No opinabas lo mismo cuando cazamos a los hijos de la luna-

-Era distinto-se defendió Cayo

-Claro que lo era, no velabamos por la seguridad de nuestra especie cuando lo haciamos, mas bien acababamos con tu fobia hacia esas creaturas-

-¿Y con eso que quieres constatar Aro? ¿Que mis ideales no son importantes?-

-Claro que no mi querido Cayo, solo que intento mostrarte que estos seres si representan un peligro, no un peligro por el hecho de exponernos a los humanos, si no por... otras cosas-

Cayo notó la vacilación de Aro y le comentó con la primera sonrisa cínica en años:

-¿Hay alguien escuchandonos cierto?-

-Lo hay-dijo Aro y me alejé de ahí rápidamente

Mas secretos, mas mentiras, mas exterminios. Pero siempre, en toda esta gama de palabras y sustantivos, aparecia la pregunta crucial, la pregunta que Reneesme deseaba conocer, la pregunta que todos en la guardia sabían menos yo, la pregunta maldita.

¿Que era exactamente lo que había en esa habitación?

**Si, he decidido darles mas pistas y perdon si es que ya pensaban q era alguien y ya no lo es, lo que si aclaro es que no se trata de jacob y la manada (jacob murio) y los hijos de la luna... pues ya vieron que no**

**en serio soy muy mala por que no les digo mas, pero en serio, el misterio es necesario, quiza todo se devele en unos 2 o 3 caps mas, asi que tengan paciencia**

**ojala y les haya gustado y no me linchen**

**byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**


	17. ¿Quien es el verdadero monstruo?

**Bueno, se que deben querer matarme, pero aquí estoy, con otro capi, este me gusto a pesar de ser muy corto, se que quizá les guste, quizá no**

**Ojala y puedan descubrir que es lo que se esconden en la habitación, olvide mencionarlo pero hay un premio para los tres primeros que lo hagan, (el primero ya no por que ya lo descubrió alguien, pero el segundo y el tercero sigue disponible hagan sus apuestas)**

**Ojala les guste, escribi el cap escuchando dos canciones de Eclipse (ya vieron la peli, a mi me gusto mucho) Magia y deseo de Jesse y Joy y My love de Sia**

**Bueno sin mas se los dejo**

Cap. 16 ¿Quien es el verdadero monstruo?

Nessie

Esa no había sido mi intención al pedirle dibujarle, es mas, ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza, pero su mala interpretación de las cosas me hizo sonrojarme como una idiota. ¿Qué rayos me ocurria con Alec Vulturi que cada vez que él hacía algo, me decía algo o me tocaba el rostro o la mano que todo mi ser se estremecía? ¿Qué era? Suspiré tratando de calmarme, si Alec vendría hoy después del almuerzo entonces podría dar por destruido mi propósito de entrar a la habitación de los olores extraños otra vez, yo tenía que averiguar lo que había ahí, tenía que hacerlo así corriera los mas graves peligros, pero conociendo a Alec sabía que él no me dejaría arriesgarme de ese modo. "No seas estúpida Reneesme, él no te dejará entrar por que se lo han ordenado, a él no le interesas" me volvió a recriminar mi consciencia pero no la deje que me molestara.

Después de comerme mi comida con sumo nerviosismo, preparé todos los artículos para retratar a Alec y a sus benditos ojos, ojos que yo creía conocer de algún lado pero que no recordaba de donde. Me senté en la cama y me dediqué a esperarlo.

Ahí escuché música, la radio estaba promocionando la banda sonora de una tonta película romántica, pero su canción en cierto modo me gustó. Hablaba de lo hechizante que podría ser la mirada de alguien y como podría controlar todo su ser con ella. Era un grupo nuevo quizá o quizá no tanto, pero era cierta y me sentí identificada, cosa extraña, pues se suponía que yo aun seguía de luto por la muerte de mi Jacob y por lo tanto yo no podía sentir lo que sentía hacía a Alec y menos, identificarme con una canción que casi estaba declarando mi amor por él. Y no, no estoy admitiendo nada, por que yo no estoy enamorada de Alec Vulturi, eso… eso sería imposible y sumamente ridículo para él.

"_Pierdo fuerza de gravedad… poco a poco empiezo a volar…lentamente pruebo el cielo…eres magia y deseo… un placer celestial…"_ apagué la radio antes de que me siguiera torturando y el vampiro apareció de la nada en mi habitación. "Santos infiernos" me dije internamente.

-¿Por qué no tocas antes de entrar?-pregunté nerviosa

-Perdón, no sabia que estabas tan susceptible Reneesme-

-No estoy susceptible y ya te dije millones de veces que me digas Nessie, ¿Qué tan difícil es?-

-Relájate… mejor vuelvo cuando ya estés de mejor humor-dijo algo molesto y yo me sentí mal, él no tenía la culpa de que esa maldita canción me hubiese irritado

"_Me sumerjo en tu aliento… aceleras mi respirar…deleitando mi ser… haciendo eterno este momento" _Maldita, maldita canción, ¿Qué rayos me pasaba? Yo no estaba enamorada de Alec, no lo estaba, no lo estaba… _"Se que no hay nada igual… que perderme en tus ojos… que pecado sería… nuestro amor ocultar…". _Ya, basta, basta, ignoraría todo lo que me estaba pasando y me disculparía, como dije al principio, él no había colocado esa canción en la radio.

-No… espera… yo… yo lo siento… tu no tienes la culpa… perdóname-

-No tienes que disculparte Nessie-dijo con una ligera sonrisa y se sentó en la cama conmigo-así que estoy listo… tómame cuando quieras-

Arrojé todas las cosas completamente nerviosa y sonrojada… "Tómame cuando quieras" aquello estaba completamente planeado y si creía que iba a dominarme como ayer, estaba equivocado, equivocadísimo.

-Ya sabes… tómame como tu modelo-dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa

-Sí claro, colócate ahí y no hables-exigí, este juego era cosa de dos- no te muevas-

Volvió a sonreír malévolamente y se colocó en la posición correcta. Comencé a dibujar lo básico, el rostro que no era ni tan redondo ni tan cuadrado, después fueron los detalles, la boca, el cabello, la nariz, todos los rasgos posibles, como solo yo recordaba hacerlo y dejé para el final lo más difícil, esos benditos ojos.

Cuando me dispuse a comenzar con ellos, él me miraba con suma concentración como si encontrara fascinante cada detalle en mí, lo miré a los ojos y comencé. Rojos como la sangre, mas rojos que de costumbre pero con un extraño brillo, un brillo que yo conocía e intenté dibujarlo. El lápiz trazaba cada línea con precisión y yo seguía mirando bajo esa penetrante mirada que él me dedicaba, fue ahí donde lo recordé.

Sus ojos los había visto antes, cuando era una niña, cuando los Vulturi habían ido a Forks a condenar a mi familia por mi culpa. Recordé el prado, recordé cuando todo terminó y que yo estaba tan emocionada que había saltado al lomo de Jacob y había sentido una penetrante mirada detrás de mí, la misma que sentía ahora. Recuerdo que intrigada levanté mis ojos para identificar al dueño y ahí lo vi, no sabía quien era en ese momento, pero ahora sí, era Alec, eran sus ojos que me miraban y que yo los miraba casi con la misma intensidad. Rojos, con ese brillo hechizante, no se cuanto tiempo los miré, pero él huyó al instante y yo, extrañada por este hecho había estado muy callada todo ese tiempo, pero después lo había olvidado.

Ahora salía a la superficie mi recuerdo y cuando creí que el dibujo estaba terminado levanté la mirada. No, el dibujo no le hacía justicia y me sentí frustrada, ni siquiera teniéndolo enfrente lograba captar ese algo especial que caracterizaba a sus ojos. Él miró el dibujo y esbozó una fugaz sonrisa y yo continué mirando esos ojos.

-Es hermoso-dijo él mirando el dibujo

-No lo suficiente-

-¿De que hablas? Jamás he visto un dibujo tan mas perfecto-dijo contrariado

-No es verdad-

-Reneesme, no seas necia, si yo te lo digo es por algo-

Y yo seguía negándolo no por que no le creyera, si no por que me sentí de nuevo atrapada en esa mirada. Le arrebaté la libreta y la arrojé lejos.

-¿Qué haces? Ya te dije que…-se detuvo cuando vio mis intenciones, me había acercado lo suficiente para tener su rostro cerca del mío y seguir contemplando esos ojos.

Trató de alejarse de mí pero yo no se lo permití y con la mano acaricié su mejilla y acerqué mas mi cuerpo al suyo. Esto estaba mal, esto estaba muy mal, no debía hacer lo que quería hacer pero no podía evitarlo, me atraía, Alec me atraía, como un imán. Me fui acercando mas y él no me detuvo, cerré los ojos y respiré en sus labios.

Tenía miedo de dar ese último paso, de acortar esa distancia, ¿Y si él no quería? ¿Y si él me odiaba tanto? Pero mis dudas y mis miedos desaparecieron cuando él cerró esa distancia, él, él concluyó lo que yo había iniciado y me besó. Pude sentir sus fríos labios sobre los míos y no me importó. Correspondí ese beso como una desesperada y coloqué mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. El beso se intensificó cuando Alec me tomó de la cintura y me aferró a él, como si no quisiera soltarme jamás y yo lo deje hacerlo. Nuestros labios se movían acompasadamente y el sabor era exquisito, todo de él era adictivo.

Por un momento vaciló y trató de alejarse de mí como si se hubiese arrepentido, se separó y me dejó respirar por un momento; aún seguía entre sus brazos y miraba hacía abajo como si tuviera miedo de mi reacción, pero me miró de nuevo y en sus ojos pude ver tantas cosas: duda, desesperación, dolor, miedo, deseo y anhelo. No se que vio en los míos pero se volvió a acercar a mí y yo también lo atraje hacía mi rostro y nos volvimos a besar apasionadamente. Caímos en la cama, su cuerpo sobre el mío y continuó besándome con mas intensidad que antes y yo estaba como perdida y le correspondí, pero fue en ese beso, en ese momento, en ese anhelo que comprendí todo lo que no había visto.

Me amaba, Alec Vulturi me amaba, con cada fibra de su alma, con cada instante de su ser y ese beso me lo demostró todo. No sabía como sentirme, no sabía que hacer y me sentí como un monstruo, como un miserable monstruo que solo jugaba con sus sentimientos. Ahora entendía todo, su horror cuando llegué a este lugar, su indiferencia, su sobreprotección, sus celos, su encanto, todo de él lo entendí y me sentí mas miserable que antes por que yo no sabía que sentía, yo no estaba segura, yo estaba tan confundida y con este beso Alec se ilusionaría y yo no sabría que decirle, no sabría como pedirle tiempo, él creería que había jugado con sus sentimientos y en efecto, eso había hecho al besarlo. Yo era un monstruo, yo era un monstruo, un maldito monstruo.

Me separé de él al instante y las lágrimas fluyeron de mis ojos. No quería herirlo, no quería, él me amaba y yo no sabía que sentía, yo solo estaba jugando. Me miró extrañado y estaba a punto de decir algo, pero yo hablé antes.

-Alec… perdóname-salí corriendo de la habitación con mi culpa en el corazón

El recuerdo de ese beso me perseguiría por dos razones: la primera, por que era la prueba fehaciente de que yo era una manipuladora que usaba a los que la querían solo para su beneficio. Solo por que yo había querido satisfacer mis deseos me había acercado lo suficiente para que me besara. Y la segunda, por que era la primera vez que alguien me besaba así, con deseo, con pasión y no como una niña, no como Jacob lo hacía, si no como una mujer, como una mujer que era sumamente amada. Era la primera vez que alguien me hacía sentir con ese beso lo que Alec Vulturi me había hecho sentir.

Pero no… yo no estaba enamorada de él… no lo estaba… no lo estaba… ¿O sí? ¿Lo estaba?

Ya no sabía la respuesta.

**Como se dan cuenta, Nessie no quiere aceptar su amor, pero ya lo hara**

**Quiero avisarles que me ausentare bastante tiempo, pues ya sali de vacaciones y me voy a mi pueblo natal, entonces me voy a tardar en actualizar, ténganme paciencia, a la mejor vuelvo con el epilogo de "Mi dulce locura", o con dos capis de "El toque de una bruja" o dos de "La brezza del vento", o uno de "Alice in wonderland" u otra de mis historias, **

**Ojala me puedan esperar**

**Nos vemos luego**


	18. Sabiduria femenina humana

**Muy bien, ya no me tomaré el atrevimiento de pedir disculpas por el tiempo ni de explicarlo, sé que no merezco nada de su piedad, pero deben recordar que les dije que tardaría en volver, pero al fin, es oficial, he vuelto.**

**No sin antes con unas aclaraciones, tardaré un poco más, sí, ustedes dirán "esta vieja siempre está diciendo que tardará más en actualizar", pero deben entenderme, apenas entré a la universidad (si!, después de todo el calvario del examen de admisión, motivo por el cual no actualicé en vacaciones) y tengo mucho más trabajo que antes, entonces les pido que me tengan paciencia, siempre quiero actualizar pero a veces no se da el momento.**

**Me siento muy emocionada sin embargo, de saber que llegamos a los 100 reviews gracias **_**Koori Hana**_** por ser la numero 100 y muchas gracias también a los que dejaron sus reviews y esperaron pacientemente, grax, muchas grax.**

**Ahora sí, con respecto a otras cosas, ¿Recuerdan que les dije que las tres primeras personas que adivinaran lo que había en esas habitaciones tendrían un premio? Bueno, hasta la fecha solo hay una, así que decidí darles una pista más (una pista muy sencilla, la verdad les dirá casi todo, así que será más fácil). No será un gran premio como un millón de dolares(si tuviera tal dinero no lo regalaría jaja), pero les gustará, o al menos eso espero. Ojala y puedan hacerlo, por que sí, en el siguiente cap. Se revelará todo el misterio (al fin!)**

**Ahora sin más, les dejo el capítulo.**

Cap. 17 Sabiduría femenina humana

Alec

Lo había arruinado todo, nuestra amistad, todo. ¿Por que no pude controlarme? ¿Por que? Hubiese sido mas sencillo para los dos, habriamos continuado como si nada, pero no, ella tuvo que acercarse, ella tuvo que tentarme y yo no pude resistirme y la bese. Oh sí que la bese, satisfací todos estos años de anhelo secreto y la besé como si se me fuese la vida en ello, en este caso, existencia. Pero al instante había entendido mi error y me había alejado y todo para qué, para que al mirar sus ojos llenos de deseo, el mio se avivara, así de simple. Me miraba como si realmente deseara que la siguiera besando y ella era una bruja perfecta, por lo tanto cedí a su encanto.

Y la segunda vez sí que la bese, claro que sí, aferrando su delicado cuerpo al mio, saciandome como un hambriento. Estoy seguro que si Edward Cullen hubiese estado aquí y hubiera sido testigo de esto, le habría dado un infarto al notar la pasión con la que yo besaba a su hija. Me habría reído en su cara, por que no, él odiaba a Jacob, pero sin duda me odiaba más a mi y que su preciado tesoro terminara liada conmigo no era su más grande sueño. Pero todo lo bueno siempre debe terminar, Nessie se alejó de mí impetuosamente y supe que la fantasia ya había llegado a su fin, era hora de volver a la realidad y de enfrentar las consecuencias de mis ridículos actos. "Besarte Reneesme es apenas una de las pocas cosas que deseo hacer" me dije en la cabeza. Mi sarcasmo, sin embargo, terminó cuando miré sus ojos chocolates, tan llenos de culpa, de lágrimas y entonces entendí que lo había arruinado todo. Estaba a punto de pedirle perdón, de hablar como el idiota que era, pero ella me gano y dijo algo que yo jamás imaginé que diría:

-Alec... perdóname-salió corriendo de la habitación dejándome estupefacto

¿Que había sido eso? "Perdoname, ¿Perdoname?" se suponía que era yo quien debía pedir el perdón y no ella, se suponía que yo era el culpable y no ella, pero como siempre, Reneesme echaba a perder todo lo que yo tuviera en mente y era mas impredecible que nunca.

Las cosas transcurrieron de manera extraña desde entonces. No nos volvimos a dirigir la palabra y lo digo en serio, ella pasaba todo su tiempo encerrada con el fastidioso Aro que la interrogaba sobre cada acción suya, como si fuese un científico que está analizando un experimento y quiere conocer los resultados. Todo era como el principio, cuando ella llegó a este lugar, con una sola diferencia, ahora había un espectacular beso de por medio y yo sabía que ella lo recordaba, aunque no me quisiera, aunque tal vez nunca lo hiciera, y no es por ser presuntuoso, pero era la verdad. Las pocas que la vi, en los pasillos o en el saló de Aro, siempre que la miraba, ella desviaba sus ojos y un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas. Me preocupaba un poco eso, esperaba que Aro no hubiese leído sus pensamientos, a estas alturas ya estaría enterado de todo, aunque realmente tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, no solo mis problemas con Nessie.

Jane era cada día más insoportable. No es por que mi hermana ya no cuente con mi afecto, lo que pasa es que creo sospechar que yo ya no cuento con el suyo. Cada vez que me veía, lo hacía con una furia tal, que por un momento pensaba que me atacaría con sus poderes, pero no, no lo hacía, simplemente era fria conmigo. Nunca había sido así conmigo, siempre habíamos sido tan unidos y ahora se portaba tan distante. Eso sin dejar de contar que varias veces intenté entrar a la habitación prohibida sin éxito y cada vez era más notorio que a mí se me estaba ocultando algo, pero ¿Que?

Una tarde en la que me encontraba meditando todos estos asuntos, decidí salir a dar un paseo, por mi salida de siempre, pero ahí me encontré a Giana. Ella conocía la mitad de mi secreto y al verme me preguntó con complicidad:

-¿Otra vez a las escapadas?-

-No Giana, ya no lo hago-respondí secamente

-Pues me sorprende, hace tanto que ya no sale, ¿Que era lo que hacía?-

-La curiosidad mató al gato... y al humano-le mostré mis colmillos

-No reaccione de ese modo joven Alec, es solo que me parece extraño que salga sin decirle a nadie-

Sabía que si no le daba una explicación, ella insistiría y la verdad no tenía ánimos para matar a una humana el día de hoy, así que mentí lo mejor que pude:

-Te lo diré, en realidad es simple, observo a los humano como tú Giana, observo sus conductas-

-¿Porque?-

-Es una regla sabia... conoce a tu amigo, mas a tu enemigo, pero mucho más a tu cena-sonreí burlonamente

-Es un poco retorcido, pero ¿Que ve en ellos?-

-En ocasiones son interesantes, se complican demasiado la existencia-"no realmente, no mas de lo que yo lo hago" pensé, pero era verdad y después de varias preguntas, terminé relatandole a Giana lo ocurrido con Nessie... obviamente diciendo que se trataba de humanos.

Al final, me dio un respuesta interesante y muy sabia:

-Ese humano no debería esconderse más, el amor no es una tragedia, ni un castigo, ni una maldición, el amor es un regalo que se nos otorga para dar felicidad y conseguirla al mismo tiempo. Si se ama y no se es correspondido, no debe preocuparse, puesto que en la vida todos tenemos designados a nuestra otra mitad y tal vez aún no la encontramos o aún no es el momento. Lo dicen los sabios, el que ama y no es correspondido merece el cielo-

-Interesante discurso Giana, pero explicamelo-

-Es simple joven Alec, ese muchacho debe decirle a la chica la verdad, decirle que la ama, que siempre lo ha hecho y no debe temer la respuesta... podría encontrarse algo grandioso-

-Supongo que debe hacerlo-mire hacía el piso y trate de bromear con la situación-lo buscaré algún día y después de beber un poco de su sangre, te lo traere para que escuche un poco de tu sabiduría femenina humana-

-Claro joven Alec-ella también sonrió, pero su rostro se tornó serio cuando miró hacía la derecha, yo también lo hice y me sorprendí

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunté sin pensar.

Eran varios miembros de la guardía cargando un bulto que iba metido en un costal, se movía, pero muy poco, parecía haberse agotado y por más que lo intentaba no podía definir que era.

-¿Acaso usted no lo sabe?-respondió Giana mi pregunta

-No, no lo sé-

-Todos los lunes traen uno, pero son... distintos-se estremció y aquello me intrigó

-¿A qué te refieres con distintos Giana?-

-No se como explicarlo, pero lo sé, algo me lo dice, se mueven mucho, al principio pensé que eran humanos, pero no, son muy fuertes como para serlo-

-¿Y que tal vampiros?-propuse yo

-No, si fuesen vampiros , ya se habrían liberado, un saco no pude detener a alguien como usted y parece que no huelen igual-

-Eres demasiado observadora Giana... ¿Por que lo dices?-

-Por que si fuesen humanos u otra cosa, ya los hubiesen atacado y no, están muy tranquilos

-Puede que tengas razón-

-He pensado que tal vez sea una mezcla, un vampiro, que es humano-sonrió burlonamente-no lo creo posible-

Pero yo sí lo creía y de verdad deseaba que no fuese eso. Giana no sabía nada de los hibridos, pero yo sí, yo conocía a un solo ser que correspondía a esa vaga descripción: Mi Nessie. Observé a mis compañeros de la guardia, entre ellos estaba la veterana Helen, la vampira que conocía a Aro desde mucho antes de que él, junto con Marco y Cayo tomaran el reinado de los vampiros. Me extrañó mucho que Jane no estuviese supervisando eso, ella siempre vigilaba a los nuevos prisioneros y los recibía con dolorosos ataques de los suyos, pero ahora no. Desaparecieron de nuestra vista y Giana comentó como si se tratara de un barniz para uñas cualquiera.

-Bueno, hoy fue menos aterrador que las otras veces-

-Necesito averiguar que es lo que estan tramando-dije para mí-y comprobar mis sospechas-

-¿Qué sospechas?-

-Nada Giana, gracias por el célebre discurso-empezaba a retirarme

Si mis teorias sobre lo que había en esa habitación eran ciertas, entonces Reneesme estaba corriendo un grave peligro al lado de Aro, quien no era confiable, por que tanto él como todos guardaban ese secreto y lo más probable era que no me lo hubiesen dicho por que pasaba casi todo mi tiempo con ella, yo ya no era de fiar, pero les convencería de lo contrario para saberlo y si le tocaban un solo pelo a ella, yo era capaz de todo. Avancé por los pasillos directo a su habitación, antes de convencerlos a ellos, debía advertirle a ella.

Sin embargo, cuando entré, el lugar estaba completamente vacio y no había rastro alguno de ella.

**Ojala le haya gustado y enganme paciencia para el otro, será genial (bueno... eso creo yo, jaja)**

**bye bye**


	19. Los prisioneros de Volterra

**Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo con el capi, al fin llegamos a la parte en la que se devela todo. Quiero darle las gracias a todos los que pensaron ideas y de más, pero aquí están mis ganadoras:**

**andrea.58.83: Una mención honorifica para ti por que adivinaste el misterio sin ayuda de la ultima pista, felicidades, por ello, tu premio es participar en el fic. Ya verás como.**

**Loreandcayovolturi: Felicidades, sí tenias razón, así que tu premio es también participar en el fic, ojala te guste como lo hice y si no, puedes demandarme.**

**Strangeeers: Tú también fuiste de las primeras en acertar, gracias y por cierto, Nessie no esta en el costal, creo que todo el mundo pensó eso, pero no, no esta en el costal. Tu premio también es salir en el fic (es el mismo premio jaja) ojala les agrade y si no, pues ****.**

**Y a todos los demás también gracias, me hubiera gustado mucho ponerlos a todos, en serio, pero solo podía hacerlo con tres personas y pues ya esta, pero no se preocupen, ya saldrán en la próxima, jaja. Si es que hay.**

**Y ahora sí, se los dejo.**

Capítulo 18: Los prisioneros de Volterra

Nessie

Solo yo era capaz de vivir un dramón como el que estaba viviendo, solo yo tenía esa mala suerte. Mis sueños con Alec Vulturi eran cada vez más frecuentes y lo peor, siempre terminaban de la misma forma: yo en sus brazos besándonos apasionadamente, como aquella vez. No me gustaba admitirlo, pero no podía olvidar ese beso y sabía que Alec estaba consciente de eso. _Maldito arrogante_, me decía mi subconsciente cada vez que él me veía y hacía que me sonrojara, él no debía tener ese poder sobre mí. ¿Qué era lo que me pasaba? ¿Qué tenían sus labios que me habían dominado al grado de hacerme suspirar casi todo el tiempo y pensar en él siempre? ¿Qué pasaba?

_Todo es parte del plan Reneesme, todo es parte de un gran plan, _me dijo mi consciencia y la verdad es que era muy sabia. Era tal vez la única explicación que le encontraba a todo el asunto. Alec estaba consciente de que yo indagaba en la habitación de los olores extraños y el plan era distraerme de él lo suficiente. Llevaba semanas sin recordarlo, ya no me tentaba la curiosidad, su plan era extraordinario por que mientras yo suspiraba y me complicaba con un maldito beso, el me tenía controlada con ese asunto.

No. Él no me haría eso, él me ama, pude sentirlo, no estaba loca cuando sentía toda esa intensidad con la que me besaba, él no fingía, era tan real. _Desengáñate, él es un buen actor. _No, no importaba cuantas veces me lo dijera mi consciencia, yo lo sentía en mi ser, yo sabía lo que pasaba y yo confiaba en él a pesar de todo.

Pero eso no me impedía echar un vistazo a la habitación de los olores extraños. Era el momento de acabar con todo, era el momento de entrar de lleno a ese pasadizo de escaleras y saber de una buena vez que era lo que pasaba. Por supuesto, nada es sencillo. Las dos primeras veces que lo intenté, pude notar a Felix y a Demetri vigilando el lugar como halcones, era imposible siquiera imaginar en despistarles, pero, por suerte para mí, llevaba el suficiente tiempo viviendo en este lugar como para conocer las debilidades de este dúo dinámico.

Primero, tuve que recurrir a todas mis habilidades sociales para conseguir la distracción para Demetri, ¿Y a que me refiero? Simple, a Heidi.

-Por favor Heidi, por favor tienes que llevarte a Demetri lejos, necesito hablar con Felix a solas sobre mi alimentación y no puedo hacerlo por que Demetri se burla de mi casi todo el tiempo-

-¿Pero que quieres que haga niña? ¿Atarlo?-

-No es una mala idea-insinué-funciona como juego sexual-

-¡Niña! ¡Que dices!-dijo horrorizada

-Hablo de la restricción de Aro, estoy enterada que le ha prohibido a todos los miembros de la guardia tener… ya sabes… y siendo semivampira y semihumana no he podido evitar notar que en ocasiones tú y Dimitri rompen esa regla… ¿Qué te cuesta hacerlo una vez más? Prometo no decírselo si me ayudas-

-De acuerdo niña, lo hare-aceptó más por miedo a que la delatara que por ayudarme, pero algo era algo.

Bien, ya tenía a uno fuera del camino, necesitaba al otro. Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo distraerlo lo suficiente? Sonreí, ya sabía la forma.

Felix caminaba en el pasillo buscando a su compañero, aun no entraba al pasadizo de las escaleras y mi idea era interceptarlo antes de que lo hiciera.

-¡Hey Felix!-

-¿Qué quieres?-me preguntó distante, hacía mucho tiempo que se portaba así y la verdad no le había puesta la debida atención, pero ahora sí

-Pues… he hablado con Alec-

-¿Y?-

-Me ha dicho que se siente… aislado por ustedes-

-Cada quien tiene lo que se merece niña-

-Quizá… pero él ha querido remediarlo y por ello te ha invitado de caería-

-¿Cacería?-aquello llamó su atención y lo despertó de su letargo. Perfecto.

-Sí, Alec dice que él suele cazar en bares nocturnos, dice que hay unas chicas que… bueno… ustedes los hombres saben… y te ha invitado… ¿Le rechazarás?-

-Estás bromeando niña, cacería en un club nocturno, ahora entiendo muchas cosas-

-Bueno, te está esperando-

-Voy en seguida-salió sumamente activo del lugar y yo sonreí mirando a los lados y entré rápidamente al pasadizo de las escaleras.

Después de atravesar cada habitación y cada escalera, me encontraba al fin frente a la puerta de la última vez, la puerta por la cual Felix, Demetri y la tal Helen habían entrado, la puerta que al fin me develaría todo. Esta vez no me retractaría, al fin terminaría con este misterio. Abrí la chapa de la puerta y entré lentamente hasta estar bien dentro.

Estaba oscuro, sumamente oscuro y a pesar de ser medio vampira, mis habilidades no funcionaban en este lugar, caminaba a tientas y empezaba a arrepentirme cuando alguien habló.

-Hueles eso-

Me paralicé. Había alguien aquí, eso ya lo sabía, los olores extraños eran mas potentes de lo que alguna vez habían sido, mas potentes que nunca, pero saber que alguien estaba viéndome y yo no podía me asustó de sobremanera. ¿Y si era uno de los vulturi?

-Sí, lo huelo-contestó otra voz, ambas femeninas

-¿Quién anda ahí? ¿Quién es?-pregunté en voz alta y con miedo

-¿Viene con ellos?-preguntó la primera voz ignorándome

-No, viene sola-contestó la otra

Ambas voces no sonaban italianas, todo lo contrario, la primera tenía cierto acento latino y la otra era como yo, norteamericana, pero estaba muerta del suspenso y el miedo, ¿Por qué no podía verlas?

-Lore, luz por favor-indicó la voz con acento

-Claro-dijo la otra y al instante todo se iluminó.

Me quedé de piedra al contemplar toda la habitación de los olores extraños y más lo que contenía. Era un lugar sumamente lúgrube y sucio, una pocilga, ¿Cómo alguien podía vivir así? Las condiciones eran deplorables y solo estoy hablando de la habitación. Sus habitantes estaban presos en celdas de un metal sumamente fuerte, tan fuerte que ni siquiera un hibrido como yo podía romper y todos estaban mal alimentados, andrajosos y aterrados con mi presencia. Solo dos de ellos me miraban, eran las dueñas de las voces y al instante dije lo primero que vino a mi cabeza:

-Pero ¿Qué diablos es esto?-

-¿Acaso no lo ves?-dijo la norteamericana

-Es una prisión, pero lo que nos concierne es otra cosa niña… ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó la otra

-Yo… detecté los olores extraños y…-

Ambas soltaron una gran carcajada mientras la latina se controlaba y decía:

-¿Olores extraños? El unicornio hablando de cuernos, es tu olor niña, somos como tú-

-Pero… como… ¿Cómo yo?-a mi mente vinieron todos los recuerdos de mi familia y mi concepción.

Yo era diferente, yo era la mitad de un vampiro y un humano, yo era una hibrida, ¿Ellos también lo eran? ¿Todos?

-Así es, somos híbridos-dijo la norteamericana

-Y como podrás darte cuenta algunos tenemos ciertas habilidades-dijo la latina

-Has oído hablar de vampiros que controlan los elementos, bueno… yo controlo el fuego-iluminó más el lugar y yo no dije, estaba muda.

Me acerqué a una de las celdas y varios híbridos huyeron de mí como si yo fuese la peste.

-No se te acercarán, te temen y con toda razón, este no es precisamente un hotel de cinco estrellas-continuó la norteamericana-por cierto, no me he presentado, mi padre estaría muy molesto, soy Lore-

-Y yo soy Fran, bienvenida niña-

-Pero… es que sigo sin entender, ¿Por qué los tienen aquí?

Otra hibrida que estaba de espaldas a mí y que no se había dignado a mirarme se levantó del suelo y con impaciencia me contestó:

-Abre los ojos niña, no te das cuenta, somos prisioneros, prisioneros, nos están capturando de todas partes del mundo, como podras notar Lore es de Estados Unidos, Fran es chilena y yo soy española, date cuenta, van a exterminarnos y tú eres la siguiente-

-Ignorala, Andrea esta amargada, el hecho de que nos exterminen a nosotros no quiere decir que tu también tengas el mismo futuro-dijo Fran

-Miéntele, vamos, siempre funciona, todos los hibridos llegan aquí y ustedes les mienten diciendo que pronto saldrán-

-Hay niños en este lugar, ellos no merecen saber que moriran-replicó Lore

Andrea sonrió secamente y con amargura mientras me preguntaba:

-Eres Reneesme Cullen ¿Cierto?-

Tanto como Lore y Fran se sorprendieron ante esta pregunta y yo respondí.

-Sí, lo soy-

Andrea las miró y ella agacharon la mirada y continuó:

-Lo ven, ella es la que sigue-

-Lo que no entiendo es por que nos quieren exterminar, hace años quedó demostrado que no somos inofensivos para los humanos-repliqué sin creerlo, no podía ser, no podía

-Te lo dejo de tarea Nessie-dijo Andrea-solo piénsalo-

-¿De verdad eres Nessie Cullen?-preguntó Lore

-Sí-

-Es increíble-dijo Fran- eres de las primeras de nuestra especie-

-Sí, el pionero fue Nahuel, de ahí le siguieron las hermanas Baute y luego tú-dijo Andrea mas calmada

-¿Pero que haces aquí? Debes irte, ahora que puedes-me sugirió Fran

-No, no pienso irme hasta esclarecer este asunto, no puedo dejarlos aquí-dije angustiada, sería pésima con los mios si lo hiciera.

Empecé a acercarme a las celdas de todos pero era imposible, no podía abrir ninguna y las híbridas estaban cada vez mas angustiadas.

-¡No… olvidate de nosotros, vete lo mas pronto posible de aquí!-dijo Fran

-¡Vuelve con tu familia Reneesme Cullen, ponte a salvo, nadie es de fiar aquí, huye!-me exigió Andrea, pero yo no me iría, no sin intentarlo

-No lo haré, las liberaré, liberaré a todos-

-No creo que lo hagas adorable Reneesme-dijo otra voz y la reconocí

Aro estaba en la habitación y me miraba sonriente, como si al fin hubiese logrado lo que quería. Los ojos se me abrieron de horror cuando entendí esa extraña obsesión con tenerme aquí. Yo había llegado lamentándome la muerte de Jacob y él había encontrado la oportunidad perfecta para capturarme, debía retenerme aquí por ello y esa era la explicación al hecho de tenerme vigilada las 24 horas del día como si yo fuese un experimento. Lo era, me retenía por que planeaba exterminarme, como a todos los hibridos que estaban en este lugar. Andrea tenía razón, yo era la siguiente.

-¡Maldición! ¡Es la bruja!-gritó Lore y antes de que reaccionara, pude ver a Jane y entonces lo sentí.

Era como si millones de cuchillos se clavaran en mi cuerpo, como si estuviese siendo golpeada por millones de gigantes, era peor que miles descargas eléctricas. El don de Jane era mortífero, dolía hasta la conciencia y era insoportable. No pude evitar gritar y gritar y gritar y caer al piso de rodillas y retorcerme del dolor, por que era lo peor que había sentido en mi vida, era letal y podía darme cuenta a pesar de todo, que Jane Vulturi estaba descargando su ira conmigo y torturándome mas de lo que alguna vez torturó a alguien. Fue tanto el dolor que perdí la consciencia y después me perdí en la nada, pero pensando en una sola cosa que me mortificaba más que el don de Jane. ¿Alec estaba al tanto de todo?

No quería conocer la respuesta.

**Sí, Nessie y sus sospechas sobre Alec, pues que quieren que haga, ella esta siendo torturada por su maligna hermana, no sabe lo que piensa, pero no se preocupen, Alec no esta implicado, aún, el siguiente cap estará de nervios, no se lo pierdan.**

**Ojala les haya gustado, nos vemos**

**Bye bye.**


	20. Elección

**Si! Ya estoy aquí con el cap. Que esta bueno… de emocion. Bueno. Al principio no me gustaba mucho como habia quedado, pero lo releí y me gusto y espero que a ustedes también.**

**Aquí se los dejo**

Capítulo 19: Decisión

Alec

¿Nervios? No, los nervios no eran nada comparado a lo que sentía. ¿Histeria? No, la histeria era un sentimiento muy fuerte, pero seguía sin acercarse. ¿Desesperación? Demasiado cerca, pero no. ¿Miedo? Quizá, era lo más cercano, pero no lo suficiente. ¿Qué era entonces? ¿Una mezcla de todos los mencionados? Sí, seguramente era eso, una mezcla entre nerviosismo, histeria, desesperación y miedo era lo que sentía al no hallar a Nessie. Había registrado todo el lugar en su búsqueda pero no había nada, nada, era como si hubiese desaparecido.

"¿Y si ella se fue Alec?" me sugirió mi consciencia y yo no quise hacerle caso. Ella no podría haberse ido, ¿Cómo? Aro jamás lo hubiese permitido, él vivía obsesionado con su estadia en este lugar, no cambiaría de opinión de la noche a la mañana. Estaba ensimismado en estas cavilaciones mientras caminaba en los pasillos y aún así, pude notar a Félix caminando hacía mí, muy jovial, muy alegre, muy activo, muy… Félix.

-Alec… no puedo creerlo, me dejaste plantado-

-¿Qué yo hice que?-pregunté sin entender

-Me dejaste plantado, pero no te preocupes, te perdono solo por que los manjares de ese bar estaban… bueno… tu sabes-

-Ohh…claro…-le mire raro-¿Se supone que debo entender de lo que estas hablando?-

-Si tú quieres-me guiñó un ojo como dándome a entender que teníamos un secreto y yo enarqué una ceja

-Como digas-

-Pero ese no es el asunto hermano-explicó mas serio-Aro te manda a llamar… de hecho, eres el único que falta, hay una importante reunión-

-De acuerdo, gracias por avisarme, ire en un momento-tenía que buscar a Nessie antes, pero el continuó:

-No, dijo que ahora, en este preciso instante-

-Bien, vamos-

Caminamos en dirección al gran salón y en cuanto entramos empecé a sentir todas las emociones de hace un momento. Era verdad, todos estaban ahí, incluso Jane, que estaba al lado de Aro, en su habitual lugar, me coloqué a su lado como siempre lo hacíamos y ella se alejó un poco de mí. No me agradó, mi hermana y yo solíamos ser como uno solo, tenía que admitirlo, me dolía su rechazo, pero también tenía mi orgullo y no lo soportaría mas. Aro comenzó a hablar con un fastidioso discurso sobre el por que nos había reunido, un fastidioso discurso que hablaba sobre los años que llevábamos sirviéndoles a él y a sus hermanos y yo aproveché para reclamarle a Jane.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunté en voz baja, consciente de que casi todos podían oírnos a pesar de todo

-Nada-

-No me mientas-me exaspere-estoy empezándome a hartar de tu actitud

-No eres el único harto-

-¿Qué es? Dimelo, estas tan distinta desde esa vez que platicamos sobre Aro y… y la niña Cullen, ¿Por qué?-

-Dejame en paz Alec-replicó ella y pude ver en su mirada un poco de dolor

-No lo hare hasta que me lo digas-

Ella estaba por decir algo cuando alguien carraspeo, ambos levantamos la mirada y pudimos ver a Aro mirándonos reprobatoriamente. Sí, le habíamos interrumpido. Agachamos nuestra cabeza en señal de disculpa y él continuó. Esta vez si presté atención.

-Pero creo que me he extendido, la razón por la que los he llamado es para comunicarles algo muy importante. Durante mi existencia me he dedicado a coleccionar toda clase de rarezas para mí y si veo que son peligrosas para nuestra coexistencia con los humanos, nos dedicamos a exterminarles de raíz…bien-suspiró con vehemencia-contemplen ante ustedes… ¡El hibrido!-

Varios miembros de la guardia traían en sus brazos a un hibrido, bastante asustado cabe aclarar y que trataba de huir sin éxito. Aro siguió hablando ante la sorpresa de casi todos.

-Hace algunos años descubrimos una nueva especie dentro de nosotros, los hibridos parecían inofensivos al principio y les dejamos vivir por bastante tiempo, pero cuando empezaron a proliferar y a usar sus dones para perjudicar a los humanos, tuvimos que intervenir. Es nuestro deber ahora exterminarlos-

Todos accedieron inclinándose en señal de reverencia y yo estaba a punto de preguntar en donde quedaba Reneesme en todo esto cuando él continuó:

-Sabemos que algunos se cuestionan cosas, cierto mi querido Alec-todos me miraron y no supe que decir, Aro siguió-mi muchacho, esta es la prueba de fuego para ti, demuestra que aún me eres leal-

-No entiendo señor… ¿A que se refiere con…?-

No terminé con la pregunta por que al instante entraron mas miembros de la guardia con otro hibrido, pero no un hibrido cualquiera, si no con el mas valioso para mí. Reneesme estaba asustada, con los ojos rojos y trataba de zafarse pero no con suficientes ganas, en cuanto me miro sus ojos se abrieron mas y empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Esto me conmocionó y estaba a punto de moverme cuando la voz de Cayo me detuvo:

-No des ni un paso más muchacho, lo tienes prohibido-

No me movi, pero si cuestioné:

-No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué los hibridos son peligrosos?-

-¡Eres un…!-Aro le interrumpió

-Tranquilizate hermano, le daremos al muchacho una explicación, así él nos deberá la suya-

Cayo asintió y Aro volvió a hablar:

-Los hibridos fueron inofensivos hasta que usaron sus dones en contra de los humanos-

-Eso ya lo ha dicho mi señor, pero no lo entiendo-cuestioné de nuevo sin quitar mi mirada de Nessie, la cual estaba algo sorprendida

-Resumiré la explicación en tres palabras: Las hermanas Baute-Renessme bufó y Aro enarcó una ceja

-¿Quiénes son las hermanas Baute?-pregunté yo

-El ejemplo claro de lo que te digo, las hermanas Baute son las hibridas que engatusan a los humanos y después beben su sangre, los utilizan para sus… fines y después se deshacen de ellos-

-Sucubos e incubos-

-Exacto, pero peor, las vampiras no son fértiles, pero no sabemos si las hibridas lo son, te imaginas lo que podría resultar de esa unión, una abominación peor que ellos mismos-dijo Cayo

-¿Ese sería el único delito?-pregunté no muy convencido, había algo mas, pero no lo decían-no creo que eso sea un peligro para la conservación de nuestro secreto-

-¡Insolente! ¡Claro que lo es!-replicó Cayo encolerizado y Aro habló:

-No lo ves así por que tu corazón nubla tu mente ¿No es así muchacho?-

Me quedé paralizado.

-¿De que habla señor?-

-¡No finjas! ¡Conocemos tu… tu interés en la hibrida Cullen! ¡No lo niegues!-reclamó Cayo y tanto Nessie como yo abrimos los ojos con horror. Mi primera reacción fue mirar a Marco.

-Así es, lo saben-me replicó éste ultimo hablando por primera vez

-No podría habérnoslo ocultado aunque quisiera mi querido Alec, no olvides que con solo mi tacto leo su mente-dijo Aro tranquilo-por ello es que te ocultamos nuestro secreto-

-No eres de fiar-escupió Cayo

-Lo eres aún para mí Alec, solo debes demostrármelo-dijo Aro

-¿Cómo?-

Aro suspiró fuertemente y chasqueó los dedos, los sirvientes de Aro tomaron a Nessie y la llevaron ante él y ante mí. Él se acercó a ella y por lo tanto empezó a moverse y a retorcerse nerviosa. Aro tomó su rostro con sus manos y yo me alteré mientras depositaba un casto beso en la frente de la menor de los Cullen y decía con falsa tristeza:

-Lo lamento tanto mi adorable Reneesme, pero reglas son reglas-

-Miserable… eso es lo que eres un miserable-dijo ella sin miedo alguno, a pesar de estarle hablando al líder del clan mas poderoso de vampiros que podría existir y éste sonrió cínicamente:

-Para demostrarme tu lealtad Alec, desafortunadamente tienes que matarla-

Y ambos volvimos a abrir los ojos sin creerlo. ¿Matarla? Aro me pedía algo imposible, matarla a ella sería matarme a mi mismo, no podía, no podía hacerlo.

-Solo cuando extermines a Reneesme Cullen como la hibrida que es te perdonare el grave error que has cometido al amarla, faltándonos al respeto a todos, incluso a tu propia hermana-

Mire a la aludida, quien me miraba fijamente esperando que tomara una decisión. Si yo mataba a Reneesme recuperaría todo lo que había perdido: mi lugar, la confianza de Aro, mi hermana, mi honor, todo. Si no lo hacía, ganaría el odio de mi hermana, el desprecio de la guardia y quizá mi muerte. No lo tuve que pensar, en cuanto acercaron a Nessie ante mí para cumplir lo ordenado, ella cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, pero yo ya había tomado mi decisión.

-No lo hare-dije firmemente

Cayo estaba furioso, Marco negó con la cabeza, la guardia entera jadeó sorprendida, Jane me miró como si yo fuese un desconocido y no el hermano que había estado con ella desde siempre, desde que eramos humanos y habíamos muerto y renacido juntos. Aro suspiró serenamente y ella, Nessie, abrió los ojos sin entender.

-De verdad esperaba que tuvieras otra respuesta, pero no me dejas elección Alec, lo lamento tanto, pero tú has labrado tu destino-cerró los ojos dramáticamente y chasqueo los dedos ordenando-capturenlo-

Lo había predicho desde el momento en que firme mi condena, de modo que cuando intentaron sujetarme, los esquive lo suficientemente rápido y los inmovilicé con mi don. Aro siguió ordenando que me atraparan, pero yo seguí luchando, no me rendiría tan fácilmente, no sin pelear o liberarla a ella, pero al instante, Afton, que era quien sostenía a Reneesme, la sujetó del cuello y colocó sus colmillos en él. Aro habló:

-Una sola gota de ponzoña sería mortal para ella y si no me lo crees, deja que Félix te lo demuestre-miró al aludido-Felix, con el hibrido por favor-

Felix se acercó al otro hibrido, al que habían traido al principio y tomándolo del cuello clavó sus colmillos para, mas que beber su sangre, inyectarle su ponzoña. El hibrido comenzó a retorcerse de dolor y gritar hasta que cayó al piso y empezó a quemarse su herida en el cuello, luego su pecho y después su cuerpo entero. Fue una escena brutal y a los cinco minutos el hibrido había desaparecido dejando solo sus cenizas.

-No creo que quieras que eso le ocurra a tu linda Nessie-dijo Cayo con burla-dejate capturar y no la lastimaremos-

Asentí, pero antes de que alguien se me acercara, ella gritó:

-¡No lo hagas! ¡Es una trampa! ¡Ellos me mataran de todos modos!-

La escuche a ella y me giré de nuevo para evitar la captura, pero esta vez inmovilizando a todos a mi alrededor, incluso a Afton, que sostenía a Nessie, ella se liberó y corrió a mis brazos al instante. Yo la recibí mientras Cayo carcajeaba y Aro nos miraba divertido:

-Que romántico Alec, pero no creo que sirva de algo…-

Le interrumpí usando mi don tanto en Felix, Demetri, Heidi, Cayo y Marco. No había nadie ahora que pudiese atacarnos mas que él mismo y mirando a su alrededor sin perder esa cínica sonrisa, se dispuso a acercarse a nosotros. Nos atacaría, bien, estaba listo. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que paso. Aro volvió a chasquear los dedos y al instante Nessie comenzó a retorcerse en mis brazos de dolor y supe lo que había pasado.

Jane.

-Lo ves Alec, no puedes ganar, no te atreverías a atacar a tu propia hermana-

Jane se colocó en frente de Aro en una forma de indicarme que lo estaba protegiendo. Yo me coloqué en frente de Nessie haciendo lo mismo y la liberé del mortífero don de mi hermana inmovilizando a Nessie también. Mire a mi hermana fijamente, ambos lo hicimos. Aro tenía razón, no me atrevería a atacarla, era imposible, ella era mi único lazo hacía mi olvidada humanidad, el recuerdo de que alguna vez fuimos humanos y alguna vez fuimos felices, no podía, pero pude ver a Jane y la determinación en sus ojos. Ella sí lo haría, por Aro era capaz de cualquier cosa, ella me lo había dicho, incluso atentar contra mí, ella iba a atacarme sin importar que yo fuese su hermano y que Aro no fuese nada. Me atacaría, de modo que con todo el dolor de mi corazón, yo me adelanté y antes de que ella aplicara su maligno don en mi, yo apliqué el mio en ella y cayó al piso inmovilizada. Aro abrió los ojos sorprendido por primera vez y yo hablé mientras tomaba a Reneesme en mis brazos.

-Ahora nos iremos de aquí, lo quieras o no-salí del lugar a velocidad vampírica

Aún corriendo lo más rápido que una bala, sabía que no podía detenerme, el efecto de mi don pasaría y todos despertarían y nos buscarían, debíamos alejarnos lo más que se pudiera y seguí corriendo sin detenerme con Nessie desmayada. Ignorando que hace unos momentos había sellado mi destino, había elegido no matar a Nessie, había elegido perder a mi hermana, había elegido perder la confianza de mis lideres, había elegido perder mi honor como miembro de la guardia. Pero había ganado, había ganado la confianza de Nessie y la tenía a ella sana y salva, no había nada mejor que eso. Nada… o casi nada.

Escuché el grito desgarrador proveniente del castillo mientras yo seguía corriendo.

**Si, Alec eligio y sis e dan cuenta ya se aclararon mas cosas pero aun no todas, ustedes creen en la excusa de los vulturi para exterminar a los hibridos? Yo no, jaja. La verdadera razon se expondra en el siguiente cap. Pero no esta de mas hacer especulaciones, no pierden (ni ganan) nada (jaja) (sorry ****) pero no estaria mal escuchar teorias y otra dudilla como quien rayos son las hermanas baute (imaginación mia o parte de la historia original o una mezcla) jaja quien sabe**

**Ojala les haya gustado y merezca review.**

**Bye bye**


	21. Noche de epifanía

**Aquí estoy, me pase tardándome tres semanas, pero ya les expliqué mis motivos, este cap no estaba planeado de este modo, pero no se que paso que termino de este modo. Me gusta, aunque no estaba planeado, me gusta y espero que ustedes también.**

**Aquí se los dejo.**

Capítulo 20: Noche de Epifanía

Nessie

Sentí el pasto en mi rostro y eso me extrañó, me picaba bastante y estaba húmedo. No tenia sentido que yo hubiese terminado en el pasto después de una larga jornada de cacería con mi familia, normalmente cuando me cansaba demasiado y me daban ganas de dormir, papá me cargaba en sus brazos y me llevaba a una cómoda cama, no tenía porque pisar un solo centímetro de pasto, pero ahora lo hacía y me entristecía un poco que papá no me hubiese ayudado como antes solo por que ya no era una niña.

Reaccioné. No estaba en Forks y mucho menos había salido de cacería, no estaba con mi familia y mucho menos había posibilidad de que papá viniera y me cargara en sus brazos. Mi tristeza estuvo a punto de convertirse en llanto, pero entonces recordé algo sumamente crucial de mi actual y verdadera situación. Él, él estaba aquí, conmigo.

Abrí los ojos un poco mareada y comprobé todas mis especulaciones. Estábamos en un bosque, cerca de unos frondosos árboles que cumplían la función de choza, me dolía el cuello y empezaba a tener mucha hambre. Capte al instante un olor exquisito, no maravilloso, pero sí muy bueno y cuando mire a mi alrededor había un venado atado de patas y casi muerto. Al lado de éste, mi salvador.

-Buenos días-dijo seriamente

-Hola-dije tímidamente

-Dado que no hay comida por aquí, creo que te tendrás que conformar con un pequeño venado-

-No te preocupes, es perfecto-

Devoré al pobre animal en cuestión de segundos mientras Alec me observaba, aunque en realidad mirara más al vacio. No tenía idea del porqué de su actitud, pero de repente me imaginé que yo era la causante.

-Te arrepientes ¿Cierto?-

-¿Qué dices?-preguntó extrañado

-Digo que te arrepientes de haberme salvado-supuse yo

-No Nessie, jamás-dijo con firmeza-es solo que hay ciertas decisiones que no puedo comprender-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-A Jane-dijo con un hilo de voz- a la que se supone que era mi hermana, a la cual adore desde que tengo memoria, a aquella con la cual juré que siempre estaríamos juntos-

-La extrañas-

-Sí, pero no le puedo perdonar lo que hizo y eso duele mas-

No dije nada mas, ahora era la causante de su pena. Él se levantó de donde estaba y mirando al amanecer dijo con mas seriedad que la de costumbre:

-Pero no hablaré mas de eso, lo que ahora me importa eres tú-se giró para verme-¿Te hicieron daño?-

Me callé. Si le decía lo que Jane me había hecho seguramente la odiaría mas y eso no debía ser, ellos, a pesar de todo, aun eran hermanos. Sin embargo, mi silencio solo empeoró las cosas.

-¡Te lo hicieron, te hicieron daño!-

-No Alec no, solo… solo… lo normal… lo hibridos como nosotros no somos dignos de nada-

Se acercó a mí y tomando mis manos me miró con la mas dulce de las miradas. Casi me derrito, casi.

-Tú eres digna de todo, nada ni nadie debe decirte lo contrario, lo sabes, sabes que eres lo mas importante para mí, te lo he demostrado-

Y vaya que lo había hecho, ese beso maravilloso, el dejar todo por mí, eran las pruebas fehacientes de su amor. Pero era yo la que no sabia lo que sentía, no aún.

-Lo sé-

-Entonces dímelo, ¿Qué te hicieron?-suspiré

-Solo el procedimiento normal Alec, después de inmovilizarme con un mortífero don, me encerraron con el resto de los híbridos. Tu no lo sabes Alec, pero su vida es miserable, las condiciones de ese lugar son las mas viles que pueden existir-

-¿Nada más?-

-Sí, solo eso, después me llevaron ante la presencia de Aro y el resto lo conoces-

-Entiendo-no dijo nada más

El resto del día continuamos caminando, según Alec, no podíamos quedarnos en ningún lugar porque Demetri y su don nos encontrarían. Así que caminábamos y cazábamos, caminábamos y cazábamos, no nos dijimos ni una sola palabra más en el camino, no hasta que se hizo de noche y acampamos de nuevo en el bosque.

-De momento nos quedaremos aquí-

-De acuerdo-dije triste también

Odiaba su nueva indiferencia y no la entendía, de modo que hable sin pensar y eso fue aun peor.

-Me amas Alec, me amas y me odias, eso no es justo-

-¿Qué has dicho?-

Abrí los ojos y estaba por replicar cuando él continuó, ahora molesto:

-¡Diablos Reneesme! ¡Diablos! ¡Que más pruebas de mi amor quieres! ¡Renuncié a todo por ti, incluso a lo que amaba! ¡Mi hermana!-

-Y por eso me odias, me odias por que tuviste que elegir-

-Yo sabia tarde o temprano que tenia que elegir y no, no me arrepiento de la decisión que tome-

-¿Entonces por que me tratas así? ¿Por qué eres tan frio conmigo? Si de verdad no me odiaras, no lo harias-empecé a llorar sin entender bien el motivo

-Soy frio contigo por que estoy respetándote, tú no me amas Reneesme, ¿O si?-

Agaché la mirada. Él tenía un poco de razón, no sabia que era lo que sentía, no estaba lista, él hacia lo correcto al tratarme así, pero no lo soportaba. Yo quería a mi Alec amoroso, a mi Alec tierno, a mi Alec alegre, a mi Alec, al Alec que me amaba y no al que me respetaba.

-No lo sé-dije aún con lágrimas y su gesto se descompuso

-Ahí lo tienes-

Se alejó de mí caminando entre las plantas mientras yo continuaba llorando. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía miedo a amarlo? ¿Qué diablos era lo que me detenía? ¿Por qué no podía llegar y lanzarme a sus labios como tanto lo deseaba sin sentir culpa o resentimiento? ¿Qué era lo que pasaba?

Quedé profundamente dormida, pero al cabo de unas horas escuché ruidos y me desperté confundida. Esperaba que fuese Alec, que hubiese vuelto y que estuviera bien.

-Alec… ¿Eres tú?-

Apareció entre la maleza un vampiro de ojos rojizos y piel pálida, un vampiro cualquiera, un vampiro que estaba de cacería. Recordé algo que había ignorado, yo era mitad humana y al parecer, era la mitad de su cena.

-Preciosa… y deliciosa, aunque extraña-dijo el vampiro

Me levanté asustada. Quizá tuviera las habilidades de un vampiro, pero algo me decía que no seria un digno oponente para este cazador, mi miedo aumento, Alec no estaba aquí para protegerme, Alec se había ido.

-No te me acerques-pedí con un hilo de voz

-No creo hacerte caso linda, tengo hambre y eres lo único que hay cerca-

Se lanzó a atacarme y yo comencé a correr. Si moriría, al menos iba a dar la pelea. Corrí y corrí y segui corriendo, aunque lo veía detrás de mí, continué en mi carrera hasta que choqué con algo sumamente duro y este "algo" me sostuvo de las manos. Era el vampiro, aterrada empecé a gritar:

-¡No! ¡Sueltame! ¡Sueltame! ¡Sueltame!-

-Reneesme, calmate, soy yo-dijo la extrañada voz de Alec y cuando fui consciente de que era él, me aferré a su pecho mientras lloraba y temblaba.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué corres así? ¿Por qué tiemblas?-

El vampiro apareció y al verme con Alec reclamó:

-¡Yo la vi primero! ¡No te la vas a llevar! ¡Es mia!-

Alec me colocó detrás de él y con verdadera ira atacó al vampiro. No recuerdo bien como fue, pero en un instante el vampiro ya estaba en el suelo hecho pedazos y Alec ya lo estaba incinerando. Se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

-No te volveré a dejar Nessie, lo juro, pude haberte perdido-

Levanté la cara y lo miré a los ojos y él también me miró, fue entonces, cuando tuve mi epifanía, cuando todo quedó mas que claro, se reveló así de simple. No quería que me dejara nunca, no quería que me odiara, no lo quería a mi lado por obligación. Lo quería a mi lado por que lo amaba, por que ahora él era mi todo. La epifanía era clara y me lo decía, lo amaba, lo amaba y él era solo mio.

-No me perderás jamás-dije acariciando su rostro, él se encrispó-te pertenezco, siempre lo he hecho-

-Pero…-lo silencié

-Estuve a punto de perderte cuando te dije que no te amaba, pero ahora se que estaba en un error Alec, te has ganado mi corazón y… y te amo-me sonrojé, sentí el calor en mis mejillas-ahora estoy segura-

-¿Estas bromeando?-dijo él sin creer lo que le decía-¿Dices que me amas?, pero hace unas horas dijiste que…-

Lo silencié con mis labios, esta vez fui yo la que lo besó, lo besé con toda la entrega de la que mi diminuto cuerpo fuese capaz. Lo besé y él me besó casi de la misma forma, si no creía en mis palabras, tendría que creer en mis actos, por que ni siquiera a Jacob lo había besado de esa forma jamás. Había dejado de ser la niña de los ojos de Jacob Black, para convertirme en la mujer de Alec Vulturi.

Cuando nos separamos ya no cometí la estupidez de huir con culpa, ahora entendía que había tenido miedo a faltar a la memoria de mi fallecido lobo, pero eso ya no debía preocuparme. Estaba segura que Jacob lo entendería, él mismo me habría pedido continuar y ahora lo hacia, ahora amaba a alguien más y lo hacia de una forma que nunca hubiese creído que viviría en mí.

-Me amas, realmente me amas-dijo Alec sorprendido, pero con una sonrisa

-Sí, lo hago, te amo-me abrazó

-Bendita sea la hora en que logre enamorarte Nessie-

-Bendita sea Alec, bendita sea-

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me volvió a besar, pero ahora con dulzura y adoración. La noche transcurrió rápido en sus brazos y me quedé profundamente dormida.

**Como lo dije hace un momento, que Nessie se diera cuenta que tan enamorada esta de Alec no estaba planeado para este cap. Pero asi se dieron las cosas, espero q les haya gustado y si no, pueden ofenderme con sus palabras punzocortantes.**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye bye**


	22. Sacrificios

**Mis queridos lectores, yo se que me van a querer matar, pero entiéndanme, hay mucho trabajo, sin embargo, aquí estoy, haciendo un hueco en la agenda. Ojala les guste el cap y si no, pueden golpearme jajaja**

**Nos vemos.**

Capítulo 21: Sacrificios

Alec

Hay tantas emociones en un sacrificio. Cuando realmente amas eres capaz de todo, hasta de dar tu propia felicidad y tus propios deseos. A eso se refería el sacrificio, a eso se refería el hecho de dejar ser feliz a alguien que amas, aunque eso implique que sufras día y noche. No importaría si el amor de tu vida sonríe por cada lágrima tuya, eso te compensaría toda clase de dolor y te motivaría. O al menos eso es lo que dicen los sabios, a eso se refieren con amor verdadero, aquel que implica sacrificio.

Pero había tantas cosas que yo, siendo nuevo en esto del amor, me cuestionaba. Que podría hacer aquel que se sacrifica con todo lo que siente, ¿A dónde podría guardarlo? No sería fácil, quien lo supiera debía decírmelo, porque era lo más duro en esta existencia. Cuando amas y no eres correspondido, debes sacrificarte, pero eso implica también voluntad, valentía, coraje y fuerza, mucha fuerza para soportar no besar esos labios, no acariciar ese rostro, no expresar palabras de amor a ese ser, porque es prohibido para ti.

Yo quería una respuesta a esa pregunta: ¿Qué hacen aquellos que se sacrifican con todo ese amor que sienten?

Yo estaba consciente de que mi actitud le lastimaba, ella estaba acostumbrada a que yo besara el suelo que pisaban sus zapatos, ella sabía que yo la amaba. Tal vez no se lo había dicho con palabras, pero mi beso había sido suficiente, yo lo sabía, un simple beso puede cambiar tantas cosas. Ella no esperaba que yo dejara todo por ella, pero tampoco esperaba que al hacerlo, yo volviera a ser el indiferente Alec que alguna vez fui, aquel que no la miro a los ojos en ese prado, aquel que no cayó preso bajo su hechizo, aquel que no se había enamorado.

De manera que su reclamo hacia mi actitud me extraño. ¿No se suponía que ella no sentía nada por mí? ¿Con que derecho me recriminaba y cuestionaba mi amor? Se lo había demostrado tantas veces, ¿Cómo era posible que lo dudara? Aquello solo avivo mi tristeza y dolor, porque me hizo preguntar, como todo masoquista, si ella me amaba y de nuevo destrozo mi corazón diciendo que no lo sabía.

No lo soporté mas y hui de ella, de esa bruja que tenía unos poderes impresionante y que a pesar de amarla con toda mi alma, también me hacia sufrir, también jugaba y experimentaba con mi ser. Una bruja consumada, bella y exótica, pero muy peligrosa al mirarla a los ojos, te hechiza y con eso terminas en el infierno.

_Todo fue tu culpa Alec, todo fue tu culpa _me recriminé y era cierto. Todo comenzó ese bendito día en que Irina llego acusando a los Cullen de haber creado a una niña inmortal. Todo fue mi culpa por que había surgido otra misión en Alemania y varios vampiros nuevos habían decidido asistir ahí en lugar de castigar a los Cullen, y Aro me había encomendado esa tarea, pero no, yo quise ir con los Cullen para ver como mi hermana los hacía pedazos en aquella ocasión. ¿Y todo para qué? Para que en realidad no hubiese ninguna masacre más que la mía. Enamorarme de Reneesme Cullen fue mi primer error y el más garrafal de todos.

Estaba meditando todos estos recuerdos cuando sentí que alguien chocaba con mi cuerpo. Era ella, pero estaba en shock y aterrada como jamás la había visto, nunca. La sostuve de las muñecas evitando que cayera y su horror aumento y comenzó a darme manotazos en el pecho mientras gritaba:

-¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!-

-Reneesme, cálmate, soy yo-dije intentando hacer que se calmara y me viera para que entendiera que nada malo pasaba. Cuando se detuvo y fue consciente de que era yo quien la sostenía, se lanzó a mi pecho y lloro desconsoladamente. Describir el flujo de emociones que sentí seria hablar de una biblia, pero la preocupación fue la dominante-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué corres así? ¿Por qué tiemblas?-

No me dijo nada y continuó llorando y abrazándome y yo era feliz en ese lugar. Masoquismo, puro masoquismo, pero lo amaba, yo sería suyo a pesar de todo. Sin embargo, ella de repente miró en una dirección y ahí estaba un vampiro. No lo conocía, no era ningún Vulturi y por supuesto que no era un oponente para mí.

-¡Yo la vi primero! ¡No te la vas a llevar! ¡Es mía!-me desafió

Él no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo, él no entendía que cualquier ser que quisiera dañar a mi Nessie no viviría para contarlo. Coloqué a Reneesme detrás de mí y ataqué a ese monstruo. Luchamos, claro que lo hicimos y en realidad él era muy fuerte, pero su desventaja era que no podía prevenir mis movimientos y yo si los suyos. No olvidemos que mi don también era útil. Cuando él memorizaba mis formas de ataque, yo lo inmovilizaba y así aprovechaba para golpearlo o quitarle alguna extremidad. Cuando al fin terminé y le arranqué el cuello, tomé un encendedor e incineré sus pedazos.

El peligro había pasado, pero pude haberla perdido solo por no aceptar sacrificarme. Iba a hacerlo, aunque no fuese lo mío, yo me sacrificaría, así que me acerqué a ella y la tomé en mis brazos mientras prometía:

-No te volveré a dejar Nessie, lo juro, pude haberte perdido-

Me miró con sus hechizantes anzuelos y con ello me refiero a sus ojos. ¿Y que más daba si no obtenía nada a cambio? Qué importaba si no sabía qué hacer con este amor que sentía, ella era mi vida entera y estaba claro que podía sacrificarme, ahora estaba seguro de ello. Sin embargo, ella, después de mirarme de esa forma tan intensa, hizo algo que echó a perder todos mi planes de sacrificio. Acarició mi rostro y dijo con la más dulce de las voces mientras me estremecía:

-No me perderás jamás, te pertenezco, siempre lo he hecho-

-Pero…-quise debatir y ella no me lo permitió

-Estuve a punto de perderte cuando te dije que no te amaba, pero ahora sé que estaba en un error Alec, te has ganado mi corazón y… y te amo, ahora estoy segura-

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Dijo que me amaba? ¿Me había ganado su corazón? Pero ¿Cómo? todas las noches soñaba con el fallecido Jacob y hace unos momentos había partido mi corazón. ¿Cómo podía decir que me amaba?

-¿Estas bromeando? ¿Dices que me amas?, pero hace unas horas dijiste que…-y de nuevo me interrumpió, pero no de la forma convencional.

Me besó, ella me besó, se lanzó a mi boca y me robo un beso. ¡Pero qué beso! Eso era definitivamente una de las cosas que jamás hubiese imaginado que pasaría. Que Nessie me besara con tanta convicción, como si quisiera hacerme entender que todo lo que estaba diciéndome era cierto. ¡Y vaya que lo era! ¿Cómo negarte a esa forma de expresión? Si con solo mirarla quedabas idiotizado, besarla era un exilio hacia los lugares más paradisiacos y más perfectos del mundo. No quedaba duda alguna de que me amaba y eso solo engrandeció mi corazón.

-Me amas, realmente me amas-dije una vez que nos separamos con una enorme sonrisa y la abrazaba. Ella por fin, después de tanta espera era mía

-Sí, lo hago, te amo-

-Bendita sea la hora en que logre enamorarte Nessie-dije muy satisfecho

-Bendita sea Alec, bendita sea-

Volví a reclamar mi derecho y la bese pero ahora con tranquilidad y dulzura, ¿Para qué apresurarnos? Estaba toda la eternidad de por medio para poder amarla como siempre anhele. Después cayó dormida entre mis brazos y el resto de la noche ella continuó en el mundo de los sueños y yo salí de él, para caer en la realidad, una realidad que por fin me hacia justicia.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Al día siguiente, después de conseguir otro venado para que ella se alimentara, desayunar, intercambiar palabras de afecto, besos y mas, Nessie estaba lista para responder nuevos cuestionamientos. El mas importante, ¿Cuál era la verdadera razón por la que los "Vulturi" (aun no me acostumbraba a llamarlos asi y no "mis lideres") querían eliminar a los hibridos?

Se acomodó en mis brazos y nos sentamos en el pasto para poder escuchar su versión de los hechos:

-Cuando fui prisionera junto a los hibridos, conoci a varias personas que me explicaron ciertas teorías sobre el por que nos persiguen-

-¿Qué teorías?-

-Vagas, sin sentido, pero hubo una en especial que llamo muchísimo mi atención y la cual creo que es la correcta-

-Explicalo-pedí mientras jugaba con su cabello

-Los Vulturi nos quieren exterminar por que nos temen-

Abri la boca sorprendido. No podía entender a que se refería ella cuando decia que los Vulturi temian a los de su especie. Ella comprendió mi estupefacción y continuó:

-Solo piénsalo Alec, quizá no tengamos todas las habilidades de los vampiros, pero tenemos las mas importantes, velocidad, fuerza y lo mejor, no brillamos bajo el sol, ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?-

Sopese las posibilidades de lo que me decia y mi mente se ilumino al instante al darse cuenta lo que Nessie quería decir.

-Poder convivir con los humanos-

-Exacto, necesitamos sangre humana, pero podemos sobrevivir un tiempo sin ella, no es tan indispensable, no somos un peligro para los humanos, ¿Ahora lo entiendes?-

-Por supuesto, pero… que ganarían con exterminarlos Nessie-

-Simple, los hibridos nos estamos multiplicando, no tienes idea de los muchos que somos y temen que en un futuro, aplazemos a los vampiros, selección natural-explicó ella mirándome

-Es un poco exagerado decir que cada vez hay menos vampiros Ness, sobre todo en esta era de globalización donde ya no se cree en eso y no se cazan como antes-

-Quiza tengas razón, pero ya sabes que a los Vulturi les gusta exagerar y temen que después de un tiempo, los hibridos los consideremos peligrosos para los humanos y los desterremos de su trono-sonrió pícaramente-es una teoría un poco descabellada, pero podría ser cierta-

-No lo se, pero es mas razonable que la excusa de las hermanas Baute-me detuve a reflexionar algo-¿Quiénes son las hermanas Baute?-

Ella sonrió aún mas y acaricio mi mejilla con su mano mientras decia mirándome a los ojos:

-¿Supongo que recuerdas cuando vinieron a condenarme? ¿Recuerdas a Nahuel?-

-Si, fue hace mucho tiempo, pero lo recuerdo todo-no le iba a explicar el por que

-Pues, digamos que Nahuel mencionó que tenia unas hermanas ¿Cierto?-

-¿Ellas son las hermanas Baute?-

-Hijas de Johan Baute, padre de Nahuel, aunque él nunca lo reconociera así-suspiro-ellas fueron las segundas hibridas en el mundo, yo la tercera, si yo ya fui capturada, lo mas probable es que ellos sigan, somos una especie en peligro de extinción Alec, aunque abundemos-

-No te preocupes, yo hare cualquier cosa para evitar que te lastimen-

Sus ojos brillaron mientras me besaba rápidamente y después me decia:

-Lo se, pero eso no evita que tenga miedo-

Volvi a abrazarla e hice una nueva promesa:

-No se a donde iremos, no se como te protegeré, no se que deba hacer, pero nunca, nunca te dejare a merced del peligro y menos de ellos-

-Alec, eran tu familia-dijo ella con aflicción

-Solo Jane era mi familia-me entristecí-y ella ya escogió su camino, no tengo mas que darte-

-Me lo has dado todo con amarme-dijo ella

Nos recostamos en el pasto a pensar y a mirarnos mientras meditaba a que lugar podría llevarla para que estuviera segura. Después de todo, los sabios tenían razón, cuando se ama de verdad, uno es capaz de sacrificarlo todo y yo, estaba listo para dar mi existencia entera con tal de que ella estuviera a salvo.

**Bien, medio mal explique lo de las hermanas y los motivos de los Vulturi, eso es solo una teoría, si ustedes tienen otra q sea mas padre, compártanla, seria genial ponerla en la historia. Ojala les haya gustado y no se aflijan, ya veremos a los Cullen pronto,(bueno…. No tan pronto ja, pero si)**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye bye**


	23. Las hermanas Baute

**Antes que nada esta la clásica disculpa por mi tardanza. Y digo clásica porque siempre empiezo asi los capítulos, disculpándome y lo hago de nuevo, ruego e imploro su perdón mis queridas lectoras, no me abandonen por mi tardanza.**

**Les dejo un capitulo que sinceramente me gusto, me pareció lindo y cómico al mismo tiempo, creo que hemos avanzado por que me encontraba estancada entre la revelación de los sentimientos de Nessie y su huida de Volterra con Alec, pero ya no les digo mas y mejor léanlo.**

**Ojala les guste.**

Capítulo 22: Las hermanas Baute

Nessie

La verdad es que siempre he tenido mucho interés en los desconocidos, es como un defecto que me caracteriza y me hace fascinante al mismo tiempo. No se trataba de ser una chismosa o entrometida con las personas, no, significaba que deseaba aventurarme en cosas nuevas, no le temo a los cambios, al menos no a los cambios bruscos.

Por eso, mi idea no era tan mala, pero Alec se le hacia descabellado y bastante obvio huir a casa de mi familia. Decía que era el primer lugar en donde nos buscarían. Y tenia razón, pero no quería aceptarlo, realmente lo que motivaba mi decisión era el hecho de que deseaba ver a mi familia de nuevo. Los extrañaba muchísimo.

De modo que cuando él me propuso ir con alguien obvio, pero no predecible, me quedé extrañada. ¿A que se refería con eso? Se lo pregunté y me dejó mas pasmada.

-Un hibrido-

-¿Un hibrido?-

-Sí Nessie, ocultarnos con hibrido, saben que buscaremos ayuda, pero no nos creen tan simples como para ir a casa de un hibrido, un ser cual cazaran dentro de poco-

-Es una idea un poco suicida ¿No crees?-le dije

-Es perfecta, no lo sospecharían-me dijo tomando mis maños

-Si en verdad lo crees así, de acuerdo-suspiré-pero ¿A dónde iríamos?-

-Esa es la cuestión querida, yo no conozco a ningún hibrido, pero tu sí-

Torcí la boca. El único hibrido que yo conocía era Nahuel, estaba sugiriendo que nos fuésemos a refugiar con Nahuel, en el Amazonas. Creo que el estar enamorado le había afectado el cerebro horrible a mi Alec. Se lo dije, con todo y mis comentarios y lanzó una enorme carcajada mientras me aseguraba que era una buena idea. Genial. Nos decidimos entonces partir hacia casa de Nahuel al amanecer.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Jamás imaginé que en casa de Nahuel encontraríamos lo que hallamos. Recordaba al semivampiro vagamente por que mi memoria era muy mala, pero contrario a lo que yo pensaba, Nahuel ya no era el amargado que hace diez años había ido a Forks a testificar a mi favor. Todo lo contrario, era distinto, como si algo lo hubiese cambiado. Papá decía que él se culpaba de la muerte de su madre y que en Forks aprendió a perdonarse, tal vez era eso, que se había perdonado al fin y que ya no había resentimiento hacia su vida y su propio ser.

Nos recibió con varias emociones. No deben olvidar que Alec era un ex-miembro de la guardia Vulturi y por la tanto, al verlo, casi lanza un gruñido, cosa que pude evitar cuando le expliqué todo lo que había ocurrido. No me sorprendió que ya estuviera al tanto de la cacería que los Vulturi habían emprendido contra nosotros y por supuesto que acepto tenernos en su casa, aunque no confiara a pesar de todo en Alec. Según él, la confianza era algo que se ganaba con el tiempo y Alec necesitaría por lo menos una eternidad para ganarse la suya. No quería ni imaginarme cuanto tiempo requeriría Alec para ganarse la confianza de mi padre. Diablos. Cuando mi padre supiera todo lo que había pasado, iba a matarlo y después me mataría a mí.

Pero eso no importaba ahora, por el momento, lo único indispensable era que conociéramos a todos los semivampiros con los que conviviríamos. Cuando le pregunté a Nahuel por Huilen, me respondió que estaba de viaje, aprendiendo cosas nuevas y descubriendo estilos de alimentación diferentes, ella, al ser un vampiro completo, no estaba en peligro y había quedado prendada de la forma por la que mi familia se alimentaba y había querido saber mas.

Nahuel nos llevó al interior de su modesta casa en las selvas del amazonas, no era un lugar muy lujoso, pero debido al hecho de que Alec y yo llevábamos días viviendo a la interperie, lo sentimos como un paraíso. Nos mostró unas pequeñas habitaciones mientras nos indicaba cuales usaríamos.

-Renesmee, tu usaras las habitación de Huilen, a ella no le molestara que la uses por que esta fuera-

-Gracias por todo lo que haces por nosotros Nahuel-agradecí con dulzura

-No hay nada que agradecer-me miró amablemente y después cambió su gesto para Alec y le habló con frialdad-tu usarás la habitación que está al lado-

Alec no dio las gracias y yo abrí los ojos indignada. Así esperaba ganarse la confianza de Nahuel, estaba perdido. Antes de que yo pudiese articular palabra o de que alguien se moviera, la puerta de entrada sonó, como si alguien la estuviese tocando. Alec se tensó como si estuviese en alerta y Nahuel suspiró fuertemente, como si supiera de quien se trataba y se dirigió a ella para abrirla. Lo acompañamos mientras regañaba a Alec.

-¿Por qué no le diste las gracias?-

-El dijo que no había nada que agradecer y yo tomé al pie de la letra sus palabras-dijo quitado de la pena

-Que gracioso-dije mordazmente-pero hablo en serio, quiero que te ganes la buena voluntad de Nahuel-

-¿Para qué? ¿Él no tiene importancia alguna? No es como si nos vayamos a quedar mucho tiempo aquí-

-Quizá no corazón, pero será como un ejercicio de entrenamiento-

-¿Entrenamiento para que?-preguntó

-Para ganarte a mi padre, si no es que al resto de la familia Cullen, recuerda que no tienes un pasado digno de mencionar-dije con cara de póker y él abrió la boca queriendo decir algo, pero no pudo, yo tenia razón y él lo sabia. Al final se resigno.

-Bien, seré bueno y amable con Nahuel y con todos los que convivamos en este lugar. ¿Feliz?-

-No realmente-sonreí con malicia y coquetería-un beso no me haría mal-

Y él me miró pícaramente mientras sostenía mi cintura con su mano izquierda y con la derecha levantaba mi mentón diciendo:

-A nadie le hace mal querida mía-sonrió y se lanzó a mis labios

La primera vez había alucinado con sus labios aunque hubiese sido un accidente, la segunda había sido algo placentero, pero ahora era majestuoso. ¿Qué diablos había hecho toda mi vida sin este vampiro? Él era mi perdición y mi futuro al mismo tiempo, cuando me besaba perdía el piso, el aliento y la coherencia, incluso hasta olvidaba en qué lugar estaba. No es como si me importara mucho, pero debería, dado que estaba en una casa ajena.

De manera que no me sorprendió que nos interrumpiera un carraspeo femenino proveniente de la entrada de la casa de Nahuel. Nos separamos, él con fastidio y yo con pena. No era un hotel para que me estuviese besuqueando con Alec, aunque sonara tentador.

Sin embargo, toda mi vergüenza y amor quedaron relevados cuando miré a nuestros espectadores. Tres bellas mujeres al lado de Nahuel nos veían con sentimientos distintos cada una. La mas pequeña nos veía con picardía, como si nos hubiesen cachado haciendo algo malo, la segunda con amabilidad, tristeza y emoción juntas, como si ella soñara con eso mismo que estábamos haciendo y la mayor no me veía a mí, miraba a Alec, pero no era precisamente una mirada de regaño o enojo, todo lo contrario, técnicamente estaba desnudando a MI Alec con la mirada y frente a mí. Supe que ella había sido la que nos había interrumpido.

-Siento si interrumpimos algo, pero veníamos a visitar a nuestro querido hermano Nahuel y nos encontramos con ustedes, ¿Quién lo diría?-

-¿Quiénes son? ¿De donde vienen? ¿Por qué están aquí?-preguntó la mas joven

-Alhía, no atosigues a los visitantes, seguramente Nahuel tiene una explicación, cierto hermano-dijo la de en medio y Nahuel sonrió deslumbrantemente.

Ok, ok, ok, ¿Qué pasaba aquí? ¿Nahuel sonriendo de esa forma? ¿Cómo si se tratara de un lucero? Tal vez quería muchísimo a su hermana, debía ser eso. El aludido habló:

-Hermanas, ellos son Alec y Renesmee, supongo que recuerdan que les hablé de ella hace algunos años-

-¿La hibrida que los Vulturi iban a condenar? Vaya que ha pasado el tiempo en ti muchacha, eres preciosa-dijo la mayor, pero a pesar del cumplido, ella seguía mirando a Alec, empezaba a molestarme mucho.

-Sí, así es, chicos, ellas son mis hermanas, las hijas de Joham-dirigiendose a nosotros las señaló- la mayor es Sugey, ella es Nadín-señaló a la chica de en medio y de nuevo los ojos le brillaron, bien, eso era raro- y la mas pequeña y parlanchina de todas es Alhía-

-Es un gusto conocerlas-dije amablemente a pesar de las miradas lascivas de Sugey hacia Alec-pero pueden decirme Nessie-

-Y el gusto es todo nuestro Nessie-dijo la aludida dándome la mano y… ¿Qué creen?... sí…mirando a Alec

-Pero aún no nos has explicado que hacen aquí hermano mío-preguntó Nadín

-Eso es simple, ellos se ocultan de los Vulturi, la cacería contra nosotros cada vez esta mas concurrida, lograron capturar a Renesmee, pero ha escapado y por eso se oculta-

-Pobre de ti Nessie, debió ser horrible-dijo Alhía

-Lo fue, no tienes idea de cuanto-dije recordando a todos los hibridos que se quedaron en Volterra-

-Probablemente lo sea-dijo Sugey mas tranquila-pero explicame algo, tú eres una hibrida que huye, eso lo entiendo, pero él-señaló a Alec-¿Qué hay de él? Alec no es un hibrido, ¿Por qué huye contigo?-

Estaba a punto de decirle que Alec era MI novio y que por eso él venia conmigo, pero Alec se adelantó y le respondió:

-Soy un ex-miembro de la guardia Vulturi Sugey, huyo con ella porque fui yo quien la liberó, por lo tanto traicioné a mi gente, a mi líder, soy un traidor mas, un prófugo-sonrió tomando mi mano-además… como irme sin ella, como separarme de ella si es todo para mí, Nessie es mi compañera, mi otra mitad, mi esposa, por así decirlo. Espero que eso responda tu pregunta-

Me derretí ante las palabras que acababa de decir. Su compañera, su otra mitad, su esposa, ¿Tan valiosa era yo para él? ¿Tanto me amaba? El corazón se me infló de solo pensarlo nuevamente y entendí una vez mas, que él también era todo eso para mí, mi compañero, mi otra mitad, mi esposo.

-Sí, lo hace-dijo Sugey sin mirarlo.

¡Bien! Al menos la zorra había dejado de desvestirlo y ahora se iba con la cola entre las patas. Me sentí dichosa, como si hubiese conseguido mantener lo mío sin que nadie me lo quitara. Lo que hacia Alec con mi mente.

Después de ciertas preguntas respecto a mi famila, hacia Alec y promesas de convivir y desarrollar amistad por parte de Nadín y Alhía, cada uno se fue a sus habitaciones. Siendo híbridos todos, teníamos ciertas horas por las cuales debíamos dormir y yo, completamente cansada me dirigí a mi habitación y me acosté en la cama. El descanso me duró poco, porque justo cuando empezaba a soñar con Alec, alguien me tapó la boca y se acostó a mi lado. Estaba a punto de gritar horrorizada cuando mi atacante me habló al oído e hizo que todo mi ser temblara.

-Tranquila… soy yo-

-Alec… casi me matas del susto-

-Lo siento, pero no puedo dormir-sonrió con puya-tengo insomnio-

-Muy gracioso, había olvidado que eres el único en esta casa que no duerme, ¿Qué piensas hacer todo ese tiempo libre?-

-Hablar contigo-dijo alegremente

-Estás loco, yo sí tengo sueño, así que si me disculpas, voy a dormir-me tapé con el edredón y traté de cerrar los ojos y conciliar el sueño. No funcionó, él ya tenía otros planes.

-Sabes, las hermanas Baute son agradables, principalmente Sugey, es la que mejor me simpatizó-

Me giré de la cama y lo miré a los ojos. No podía estar hablando en serio. Alec estaba recargado en la pared, con los brazos detrás de su cabeza y con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Si quería jugar, adelante, pero que soportara la consecuencias.

-En serio, pues no es el único, de hecho, Nahuel es muy amable-

-¿Qué tiene que ver Nahuel?-preguntó quitado de la pena

-Nada, solo el hecho de que, cuando era una niña, mis padres consideraron alguna vez juntarme con Nahuel, después de todo, yo era la única hembra hibrida disponible en ese entonces, ahora que soy libre de la imprimación y que tu te llevaras de maravilla con Sugey, creo que podría intentarlo-enarqué una ceja

-No te atreverías-me dijo de repente

-Pruebame-

Se acercó a mí impetuosamente y me tomó en sus brazos en un arranque de celos y pasión combinado, y yo estaba convertida en gelatina en sus brazos. Acercó su rostro al mio y dijo en voz completamente seductora:

-No lo harias por que mi solo tacto te hace temblar, dudo mucho que él te haga sentir eso-

-No seas arrogante, no fuiste el primero, que te hace pensar que serás el último-

-El destino lo ha dicho así-

-El destino no dice nada Alec, mi tia Alice ve el destino todo el tiempo y éste es alterable-expliqué mareada, tener sus labios tan cerca de los mios sin poder hacer nada me estaba matando

-¿Lo crees?-

-Sí, lo creo-

-Yo no- y acortó la distancia

Me volvió a besar con tanto impetú, como si fuese la primera vez y yo correspondí fascinada y extasiada. Sin importar si se trataba de un juego o si de verdad me quería hacer sentir celosa, el remedio perfecto tanto para mis celos como para los suyos, era un beso. Besos y mas besos, ¿Cuántos besos no sería capaz de dar con tal ese destino que él predecía fuese eterno? Muchos, pasaría mi eternidad besándole si fuese posible y lo haría dichosa.

Cuando se separó se mí, acarició mi rostro con ternura mientras decía en un susurró:

-Mi Nessie, no debes ser celosa-

-El vampiro hablando de sangre-dije también y nos recostamos en la cama

-Precisamente por eso lo digo, yo tengo muchos motivos para celarte, tu eres preciosa y cualquiera querria tenerte-

-Sugey es muy bonita, toda una belleza latina, atractiva y candente-

-Quizá, pero de que me serviría tener a una exuberante mujer a mi lado si no provoca en mi ni siquiera la milésima parte de la atracción que tu provocas-

Me sonrojé, no pude evitarlo y él me volvió a besar mientras decía:

-Me fascinan tus sonrojos-

-Genial, los veras mucho, tu siempre dices algo que me hace sonrojar-admití

-El objetivo es ese corazón-besó mi frente-tengo que irme-

-¿Porqué?-reclamé enojada, lo quería conmigo

-No dijiste que debía obedecer a Nahuel, si llegara a encontrarme en esta habitación, posiblemente me mata-

-No creo que él se entere-dije abrazandolo y reteniéndolo

-¿Qué pasó con eso de ganarme el favor de Nahuel picarona? ¿Acaso solo lo decias por conveniencia?-preguntó divertido

-No, era una orden, pero ahora te imploro que te quedes conmigo, ¿Lo haras?-

-Como si pudiera negártelo Nessie- se acostó a mi lado y me abrazó-duerme cariño, yo estaré aquí contigo-

-Así quiero que sea siempre-dije bostezando

-Así será-

Me acurruqué en su pecho mientras inhalaba su fantástico olor. Ese clásico olor dulzón que me enloquecía. Y así, entre besos y caricias, me quedé profundamente dormida en sus brazos.

**Ahhh, que lindo, ojala les haya gustado y lamento mi tardanza nuevamente, perdónenme por favor! **

**Nos vemos en el próximo.**

**Bye bye**


	24. PACIENCIA :

HOLA A TODOS! SI ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE SEGURA DE QUE VAN A QUERER MATARME (NO SE PREOCUPEN, CASI OCURRE JAJA) DE ACUERDO, QUIZÁ ESTOY EXAGERANDO, PERO DIGAMOS QUE HE ESTADO UN POCO DELICADA DE SALUD ( DE HECHO TENGO PROHIBIDO PRENDER LA COMPUTADORA, ESTOY DE INCOGNITO JAJA) LO QUE OCURRE ES QUE DIGAMOS QUE TUVE UNA PEQUEÑA COMPLICACIÓN EN LAS FIESTAS DECEMBRINAS (NO LES RECOMIENDO COMER MUCHO Y COMBINAR COSAS CUANDO TIENES UN HIGADO BASTANTE SENSIBLE JAJA), ENTONCES ME HE AUSENTADO DE MANERA BRUTAL Y DESCONSIDERADA DE FANFICTION, ESTA NOTA DE INCOGNITO ES PARA AVISARLES PRECISAMENTE ESO, QUE ME ENCUENTRO UN POCO DELICADA Y QUE POR ELLO NO HE ESCRITO NADA, PERO LO QUE SE DICE NADA. ME GUSTARIA PODER DECIRLES QUE ACTUALIZARE PRONTO, PERO LA VERDAD NO LO SÉ, TODO DEPENDE EL DOCTOR Y ESAS COSAS (ME OPERARON, FUE RARO Y DIVERTIDO, EL HOMBRE ME VIO TAN NERVIOSA QUE ME SEDÓ POR COMPLETO Y NO RECUERDO NADA, SOLO A UNA TIPA QUE ESTABA TENIENDO A SU BEBE A MI LADO JA) EL ASUNTO ES QUE ESTA NOTA TAMBIEN LES PIDE PACIENCIA, POR FA ESPERENME, LES PROMETO QUE VOLVERE MAS INSPIRADA QUE NUNCA EN TODAS MIS HISTORIAS, PERO EN SERIO TENGANME PACIENCIA.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU COMPRENSIÓN Y RECEN POR MI (NO NO ES CIERTO, NO RECEN, PERO SÍ PORFA ESPERENME UN POCO MÁS)

NOS VEMOS Y UN BESO A TODOS! :D

BELLSBLOMMB


End file.
